Sakura And The Mystery Eye
by Zera400
Summary: Sakura is the daughter of Pein and Konan but she was born different from other babies. As she grows up with this strange power will it hurt her as she is forced to go to Konoha or will it cause her to be known as the strongest girl and gets her noticed by a certain snake.
1. Chapter 1: A New Baby

**Hello Everyone this is my new Fanfiction and i hope you like it. I also have a poll running for my next story make sure to vote. Some stuff is explained about the poll is at the bottom of my page make sure to check it out. As you know i don't do author notes if you have questions about this story then just pm me and ask. Now, on with the story.**

 **Zera400 does not own Naruto if i did Sakura would be the main character and Sasuke wouldn't be a jerk or over powered.**

 **Pein was running and jumping through trees to get to the hospital where his wife Konan was giving birth to a baby.**

 **''Come on i have to get there in time.'' Thought Pein as he put more chakra in his feet. Pein then entered the village and ran as fast as he can. ''Come on COME ON'' Pein then saw the hospital and went in.**

 **''Excuse me nurse where is Konan's room?'' Asked Pein at the counter.**

 **''Konan Nagato i'll take you there right now'' Said The nurse as she walked around the counter and started running to Konan's room with Pein behind her. Once they got there the nurse stopped infront of the door.**

 **''She's in there.'' Said the nurse then she walked back to the counter leaving Pein stareing at the door. Pein took a deep breath and walked in. Konan turned her head to see Pein walk in. A smile appeared on her face.**

 **''Pein you made it'' Said Konan with a weak smile. She held her hand for Pein to take while she started breathing. Pein grabbed her hand and she started wincing as the doctor was taking out the baby. Pein could feel how hard she was gripping his hand.**

 **''Breathe Konan, in and out.'' Said Pein**

 **''HOW ABOUT YOU TRY THIS HUH WITH THIS 'KNOW PAIN' STUFF TO OUR VICTIMS I CAN FEEL THE PAIN.'' Snapped Konan while Pein's eyes widen.**

 **''Is- is it really that hard'' Thought Pein.**

 **After 30 minutes of Konan screaming and yelling the baby came out. The doctor held the baby in his arms.**

 **''Congrats Mr. and Mrs. Nagato you gave birth to a healthy baby girl.'' Said the doctor as he handed the baby to Konan and Pein. Konan saw that her baby had mitch-matched eyes. One was Green one was red but she had beauitful pink hair.**

 **''I wonder why she has different color eyes but she still looks cute.'' Thought Pein**

 **''Awww i don't care about her eyes she looks cute the way she is...Wait whats this.'' Said Konan as she moved Sakura's hair away and found a tattoo in the middle of her forhead in the shape of cherry blossoms on a vine going sideways on her forehead.**

 **''That gives me an idea of a name for her.'' Said Pein**

 **''Hanaza'' Said Konan.**

 **''No i was thinking Sakura.'' Said Pein**

 **''That's an even better name for her.'' Said Konan as she lifted Sakura in the air more. Sakura giggled and moved her arms towards Pein wanting him to pick her up. Konan handed Sakura to Pein as the doctor filled out Sakura's file. Pein touched Sakura's nose and she wriggled it and giggled again. Pein smiled at his new beauitful child.**

 **''So her name is Sakura Nagato'' Said the Doctor as Pein and Konan nodded thier heads.**

 **''I can't wait for the akatsuki to meet her and they better treat her right.'' Said Konan**

 **''Not to worry Konan if they be mean to her i promise they will wish they were never born.'' Said Pein. Konan smiled and took a bandge and wrapped it around Sakura's forehead to cover her tattoo.**

 **''What about her eye?'' Asked Pein. The doctor took a eye patch from the counter and gave it to Konan.**

 **''Thank you'' Said Konan. The doctor nodded and finished Sakura's file while Konan put the eye patch over her red eye.**

 **''I can't wait to go back home by the way did you tell them a baby was coming?'' Asked Konan**

 **''About that i forgot to tell them and said you were on a mission and you needed backup so i came.'' Said Pein rubbing the back of neck while Konan's sweat dropped. After 2 more days in the hospital Konan was able to go home with Sakura and Pein. Konan placed Sakura in a pink baby blanket and wrapped her up.**

 **''Now let's head back'' Said Konan as Pein nodded and Konan held Sakura close to her body. It took a while but after about 5 hours Pein and Konan made it back. Pein undid the seal and him, Konan, and a sleeping Sakura walked in. The first thing they heard was yelling and saw running. Hidan and Kakuzu argueing Deidara chasing after Tobi while Zetsu chased Deidara. Kisame and Sasori were the only too sitting down on the couch doing nothing. Konan and Pein looked at thier baby starting to wake up and Pein took a step forward took a deep breath and started talking.**

 **''WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?'' Said/Yelled Pein. Everyone stopped what they were doing and walked towards Pein and Konan not noticing the baby in Konan's arms.**

 **''Leader-sama your back'' Said Deidara with fear in his voice.**

 **''That didn't answer my question.'' Said Pein sounding angry. Konan placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. Pein's anger went down. ''Lucky for you guys i'm in a good mood so you better be thankful otherwise i would have killed you all the moment i walked through the door.'' Everyone looked scared.**

 **''Why are you in a good mood sir?'' Asked Zetsu. Pein smirked while Konan removed Sakura's eye patch and placed it in her pocket. Then Konan took a step forward and showed them the cute sleeping baby in her arms.**

 **''Wait Konan-sama you had a baby'' Said Hidan as he and the rest of the akatsuki stared at the baby.**

 **''Yeah'' Said Konan ''That was why we were gone so long.''**

 **''What's her name?'' Asked Sasori.**

 **''Her name is Sakura'' Said Pein**

 **''Tobi wants to hold her'' Said Tobi as he held his arms out. Konan looked at Sakura then handed her to Tobi. Tobi was spinning with her in his arms and jumping around. Deidara walked over to Tobi and smacked him on the head makeing him fall back and dropping Sakura. Sasori dived down just in time and grabbed her before she fell to the floor. Konan and Pein released a breath they didn't even know they were holding. Same with the rest of the akatsuki Sasori got up and held the sleeping girl in his arms.**

 **''How can she sleep through all of this'' Thought Sasori as he stared down at her he then smiled at her sleeping form. ''She's so cute'' Thought Sasori. Konan smiled at Sasori.**

 **''Awww Sasori you look like you can be her older brother it's so cute seeing you hold her.'' Said Konan.**

 **''Are you smiling Sasori'' Said Kisame.**

 **''N-No'' Said Sasori as he held Sakura towards Konan and Pein with a blush on his face. Pein took Sakura with a smile before Kakuzu walked over to him.**

 **''Umm sir can i hold her?'' Asked Kakuzu. Pein nodded and gave Kakuzu Sakura he then walked back to Hidan.**

 **''Man i seen some cute babies but this one really takes the cake.'' Said Kakuzu**

 **''Can i hold her?'' Asked Hidan towards Kakuzu.**

 **''HELL NO'' Yelled Kakuzu in a whisper voice. before giving her back to Pein and Konan.**

 **''Everyone tomorrow me and Konan will be going to take a family photo with Sakura so Sasori and Kisame will be in charge.'' Said Pein. Everyone nodded while Pein handed Sakura to Konan.**

 **''I'll be back soon I'm just going to buy baby clothes for Sakura.'' Said Pein as Konan smiled.**

 **''Ok while that happens i'll need all of your help i bought a bunch of baby stuff for Sakura and i need help moving all the stuff while i cook dinner for you all and Sakura.'' Said Konan Everyone nodded while Pein walked out the door.**

 **''Ok everyone let's get started let me get the stuff we will need.'' Said Konan as she walked in her room and walked back out with about five scrolls.''Now let's get started'' Konan led the way to Sakura's new room and took everything out the scrolls which was alot. Konan started telling them to move things in but not aganist the wall. After a hour Pein came home with about 3 bags.**

 **''Hi Pein so is this all for Sakura?'' Asked Konan.**

 **''Yep i can't wait to show you what i got her.'' Said Pein as he started helping everyone move the things in. After a few hours of moving things it was finished.**

 **''Finally'' Said Kisame as he and the men sat on Sakura's floor. Konan smiled at them.**

 **''Great work guys i'll start making dinner'' Said Konan as she walked to the kitchen. Konan then remembered something.**

 **''Oh DIEDARA, SASORI PLEASE COME HERE FOR A MOMENT.'' Said Konan as she sung the whole thing. Sasori and Diedara ran to the kitchen to see Konan still holding Sakura.**

 **''Now i need your help'' Said Konan**

 **''Again'' Said Deidara**

 **''I just don't know how i can fullfil this task.'' Said Konan as she put the back side of her hand on her forehead being dramatic.**

 **''What is it Konan?'' Asked Sasori**

 **''I need a true artist to paint Sakura's room in a design i made.'' Said Konan**

 **''Well you came to the right guy'' Said Sasori and Deidara at the same time.**

 **''Great so here is the design and i want it done by dinner.'' Said Konan as she handed them the paper. Sasori and Deidara looked over the design one last time. Before bowing and getting started to paint her room when.**

 **''One last thing'' Said Konan. Sasori and Deidara stopped in thier tracks. ''Take Sakura to Pein'' Konan handed Sakura to Sasori and started cooking while Sasori, Deidara, and Sakura went to her room. Once they got in the room they saw Pein looking at Sakura's room nodding his head.**

 **''Leader-sama'' Said Sasori. Pein turned around and looked at Sasori and Deidara with Sakura in Sasori's arms. ''Konan wanted us give you Sakura.'' Sasori handed Sakura to Pein.**

 **''Also she wants us to paint Sakura's room.'' Said Deidara. Pein nodded.**

 **''The paint is in the storage room.'' Said Pein as he walked out the room and into his office. Pein then woke up Sakura and saw her beautiful mitch-match eyes open up.**

 **Deidara and Sasori took off thier cloaks and and went to get the paint. Once done they started working. After a while they finished and poofed away the shadow clones they made to help them out. Sasori and Deidara walked to the doorway and looked at the room.**

 **''A true master piece Konan will be pleased.'' Said Sasori**

 **''Yeah this is amazing i can't believe we did this...this...beauitful work of art.'' Said Deidara. Konan then at that moment called everyone down for dinner. Sasori and Deidara walked in the kitchen where everyone except Pein and Sakura was there. Once everyone sat down Konan started putting food on thier plates. Pein then walked in the kitchen with Sakura but she had her eyepatch on.**

 **''Why does Sakura have a eyepatch on'' Said Kisame. Sakura's arms then started rubbing her face and touching the eyepatch while giggleing.**

 **''Because she like it'' Said Pein as Konan started setting Sakura's high chair up. Pein put Sakura inside and wrapped a bib around her neck. Konan then gave Pein his food, got her food on the table and put baby food next to her plate. Konan then started eatting and feeding Sakura at the same time. Once done with her food she got up and put her plate in the sink while everyone was still eating.**

 **''Hi Konan'' Said Sasori**

 **''Yeah what's up?'' Asked Konan as she wiped Sakura's face.**

 **''We finished painting Sakura's room.'' Said Sasori. Konan smiled.**

 **''I'll have to see it'' Said Konan as she finished feeding Sakura and threw out the jar than she picked up Sakura and started walking towards Sakura's room while the men started putting thier plates in the sink. Out of no where they heard a loud scream. Pein, followed by the akatsuki found Konan with diamonds in her eyes as she looked at Sakura's room.**

 **''This is beauitful'' Said Konan as she held Sakura tighter towards her.**

 **''Momma'' Konan heard a cute voice and so did everyone else. They all looked around and heard it again.**

 **''Momma'' Konan looked at Sakura and saw her giggling and smiling. When she said it again.**

 **''Momma'' Said Sakura. Konan couldn't believe her ears.**

 **''This can't be she was just born 3 days ago how does she already know how to say momma'' Said Pein.**

 **''I guess our little girl is smart.'' Said Konan as she smiled at her daughter. Then she had the boys pushed the items aganist the wall. Konan then walked out the room and walked in the bathroom with Sakura then she gave her baby a bath and walked back in Sakura's room with her. Konan then put the diaper on Sakura and put her in a two piece pj set.**

 **''Now it's time for you to sleep.'' Said Konan as she rocked her around but she was still awake.**

 **''PEIN PLEASE COME HERE.'' Yelled Konan. Pein walked through the door.**

 **''Yes Konan'' Said Pein**

 **''She won't sleep i think she needs to be sung to sleep.'' Said Konan**

 **''What!?'' Said Pein**

 **''Oh quiet i heard you sing before let's sing her to sleep.'' Said Konan. Pein signed and nodded his head before checking to make sure the other members weren't around.**

 **(This song is from the rugrats movie but i thought i should use it if you don't know it look it up and sing it with these lyrics.)**

Konan: Baby...Please rest your head.

Pein: Now it is...Time for bed.

Konan: Your cuter than a-

Pein: Haha what

Konan: Haha stop it...Our little

Pein: Ummm wonderpet

Konan: Oh Pein *Sakura starts getting ready to cry* It didn't work...She's still awake.

Pein: I got it *Konan hands Sakura to Pein* Twinkle Twinkle how time flies.

Konan: Slowly in the starry ski.

Pein: Baby...Please...Close your eyes.

Konan: *Konan shushes Pein and takes Sakura* Your as sweet as-

Pein: Apple pie

Konan: *places Sakura in her crib and tugs her in* As you grow and love and play.

Pein: In our hearts...You'll always stay.

Konan: So sleep and dream the night a-way-aaa

 **Konan stops singing and smiles at the now sleeping Sakura. She kisses her forehead and walked out the door with Pein back to thier room.**

 **''And you said it wouldn't work'' Said Konan. Pein smiled at his wife and got changed into thier pjs.**

 **''I'm surprised it did work great idea Konan and she looks so peaceful being asleep like that.'' Said Pein as he got in the bed followed by Konan.**

 **''Good night Pein**

 **''Good night Konan''**

 **Well this is the first chapter of my new story. As i said before i have a poll runnning so vote. Also next chapter there will be a few time skips and it will be shorter than this chapter hope you like it leave a comment and a review at the end and thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Sakura Is Growing Up

2 year time skip

Sakura was in her room laying in her crib waiting for Konan to come and pick her up. Sakura waited a few minutes before just climbing out of her crib. Sakura landed on the floor and stood up and started walking out her room. When she got to the door she tried to reach it but it was to far up. Sakura then walked to her crib and pulled her cover off. She then twisted it and snapped it at the door handle, it caught on it and she pulled the door open.

''Too Easy'' Thought Baby Sakura as she then started walking out the door. She contuined walking till she made it to the living room. Pein, Konan, and the others just finished thier meeting. Sakura walked inside the room unnoticed and contuined till Konan spotted her.

''SAKURA?!'' Said/Yelled Konan making everyone stare at what she was looking at. Everyone was surprised to see Sakura walking towards Konan.

''Momma'' Said Sakura as she raised her hands in the air telling Konan she wants to get picked up. Konan walked towards Sakura and picked her up.

''How did she get out her room?'' Asked Konan to no one in mind as Sakura giggled with delight.

''What do you mean Konan?'' Asked Pein to his wife making everyone stare at her.

''I put a tight tug on Sakura so she wouldn't be cold then i closed and locked her door. I was going to get her after this but i guess she got out on her own.'' Said Konan as she started to stare at her daughter.

''I knew she was smart but not this much'' Thought Konan rubbing the eyepatch and the bandges on Sakura's eye and forehead.

4 years later (Sakura is 6 now)

Sakura was in the forest praticing with Kunais even though it was her 6th birthday. She asked Konan if she can go in the forest for a while. Sakura threw the kunais to the tree and had a almost perfect but one was sightly off.

''Dang it'' Said Sakura as she went to get the kunais from the tree. ''I always end up with 1 sticking out from the other.'' Sakura went back to her spot on the floor and threw them at the tree again and like before 1 missed.

''AHHHHHHHH'' Yelled Sakura as she went and got the kunais. When she got the last one she stood there. She could feel someone's chakra nearby. Out of no where she was attacked by a kunai. Sakura turned around and blocked it with the kunai she had in her hand. She looked over to where it came from and the chakra source disappeared but was now in a new place closer to her.

''I know your here come out already and face me like a man.'' Said Sakura as she then saw a man come out of the trees. There stood a tall man standing near Sakura. Sakura stared at the man's eyes and found out that they were red. Then she looked away quickly. The man walked closer and Sakura took a step back.

''Kid do you know who i am?'' Asked the man. Sakura face turned to a frown then a smirk.

''I will in one moment.'' Said Sakura removing her eyepatch and revealing her red eye. The man looked in shock as she stared at him then smirked and put it back on. ''Your Itachi Uchiha'' Itachi's eyes widen.

''Very good.'' Said Itachi

''I knew who were but i had to make sure, your in my bingo book that i got for my birthday last year.'' Said Sakura

''Your not afraid?'' Asked Itachi

''No'' Said Sakura

''Why?'' Asked Itachi

''Because...Your headband is slit also my parents were talking about a new member before i left, it must be you if your so far away from your home in hidden leaf village.'' Said Sakura. Itachi smirked.

''Good eye Sakura you caught me i was sent by your parents to pick you up from here and take you to your party.'' Said Itachi. Sakura nodded

''Ok but let me please finish this first.'' Said Sakura as she stood in front of he tree and threw the kunais and all but one made it. That last Kunai was sightly off but Sakura was not happy with that.

''AHHHHHH again?!'' Asked Sakura to no one in mind.

''That's great for her age in fact better then i thought for someone her age plus she has one eye covered. She might be younger then Sasuke by a year judgeing by her looks.'' Thought Itachi ''How old are you turning Sakura?''

''I'm turning 6 today'' Said Sakura taking out the kunais in the tree.

''Yep by a year'' Thought Itachi as he walked up to her. ''I'll help you with the kunais after your party.'' Itachi told Sakura.

''Oh yeah and how is that let me see you do better.'' Said Sakura crossing her arms on her chest. Itachi smirked again and went to the spot where Sakura was and threw them to the tree. They all hit perfect and fast. Sakura eyes widen as she jerked her head towards Itachi who looked amused by the look on her face.

''Ok i would love your help'' Said Sakura as she walked towards Itachi. Itachi smiled and turned to walk when Sakura ran up to him and grabbed his hand. ''Can i...hold your hand'' Sakura blushed and turned away. Itachi grabbed her hand and held tight. Sakura looked up at Itachi as he smiled down at her.

''Sure thing Sakura'' Said Itachi then they started walking towards the place. Once they got there everyone jumped out saying ''HAPPY BIRTHDAY'' Sakura let go of Itachi's hand and ran up to Sasori and hugged him.

''Sasori-nee-chan how are you doing?'' Asked Sakura as Sasori lifted her up in the air.

''I'm fine Sakura-chan how are you on this wonderful day?'' Asked/Said Sasori smiling at Sakura.

''Great i just met Itachi-nee-kun'' Said Sakura as Sasori put her down only to be picked up from behind and put on Kisame's shoulders.

''Hi Sakura-hime Happy birthday.'' Said Kisame.

''Hello Fishy-kun thank you'' Said Sakura. Everyone said there hellos to Sakura then they started partying. Music was playing and Sakura was dancing with Konan. Pein watching the most important things in his world dance. Sasori then walked up to Itachi.

''Hi there Uchiha'' Said Sasori

''Hello'' Said Itachi as he contuined to watch Sakura dance. Sasori looked towards Sakura and smiled.

''You know...Sakura never calls people Kun or Chan unless she cares deeply for them and earns her respect.'' Said Sasori. Itachi looked at him. ''Yeah, Sakura a smart girl she said her first word two days after her birth. She can read books easily and was able to read things like bingo books and newpaper artictles at the age of 4. She's a smart girl and we all care for her.'' Itachi kept stareing at Sasori. Sasori then contuined his story.

''Sakura had once showed me what was under her eyepatch that was how much she trusted me.'' Said Sasori

''She showed me today to.'' Said Itachi now it was Sasori's turn to stare. ''She took it off and looked straight at me. She then told me my name and covered it back up.''

''Itachi, maybe it tells her the name of the person she's looking at.'' Said Sasori

''That's useful that way she won't have to struggle trying to figure out thier name.'' Said Itachi then they saw Konan trying to get everyone's attention.

''Ok everyone it's time for Sakura to open her presents.'' Said Konan as she got down and walked Sakura to the table where her presents is on. Sakura looked at the table filled with presents and picked one out.

''Who's it from?'' Said Konan. Sakura looked at the tag attached and saw.

''It's from Kisame.'' Said Sakura then she opened the present and found a pink flute. Sakura smiled.

''Oh my gosh i love it.'' Said Sakura

''Play it'' Said Kisame smiling. Sakura placed her flute in her mouth and played a beauitful tone. When she was done everyone clapped while Sakura bowed.

''I'm so happy right now.'' Said Sakura and she placed her pink flute next to her.

''You haven't even opened 2 presents yet.'' Said Konan. Sakura giggled and grabbed the next one.

''From Kakuzu'' Said Sakura as she opened it and found money inside. She hugged Kakuzu and went to her next present.

''From Hidan'' Sakura opened the small box and found a necklace inside, it had a cherry blossom in the center while the lace was wavy like a vine. Sakura hugged and thanked Hidan then went to her next present.

''From Tobi''

Sakura opened it and found a black and red braclet. Sakura awwed in response and hugged Tobi.

''Sakura-chan like her present.'' Said Tobi

''Sakura-chan loves her present tobi-kun'' Said Sakura as she hugged Tobi. Then she grabbed her next present.

''From Dei-chan''

Sakura opened it and found drawing books, drawing pens and pencils, and coloring pencils. Sakura hugged Deidara and went for her next present.

''From Zetsu''

Sakura opened the box and found a bunch of books that she listed she wanted to read plus a make your own bingo book. Sakura hugged Zetsu and went to the next gift.

''From Itachi''

''You knew about her birthday?'' Asked Konan and Sasori. Itachi nodded.

''Leader-sama told me ahead of time.'' Said Itachi as he watched Sakura open his gift. Sakura opened the box and found a big stuffed pink teddy bear the same size as her. Sakura squealed in delight and hugged Itachi tightly chanting 'thank you'. Itachi ruffled her hair saying 'your welcome' Sakura went to her next gift.

''From Sasori-nee-chan''

Sakura opened the box and found hair supplies, new toys, a box with akatsuki member puppet look alikes (even Itachi), and a dress up kit. Sakura screamed with joy as she hugged Sasori good thing he was a puppet or she would have crushed him. Then she went to the next gift.

''From Mommy''

Sakura opened the box and found new outfits, alot of new outfits including shirts, skirts, dresses, tank tops, shorts, and pants. Sakura hugged her mother then went to her last present.

''This is from Daddy''

Sakura opened the box and found ninja gear, ninja clothes, and weapons plus a ninja jr head band. Sakura hugged her father and he rubbed her head.

''Does this mean you'll let me be a ninja?'' Asked Sakura as she looked up to her father in hope. Pein smiled and nodded his head. Sakura jumped in joy then started dancing, happy she can be a ninja just like they were.

''We'll start training in about a month or 2'' Said Pein. Sakura nodded. Then everyone started dancing again and after a few hours Sakura fell asleep. Itachi picked her up and they left the place and went back to the hideout.

''I'll put her to bed'' Said Itachi

''I'm coming with you'' Said Sasori and they walked to Sakura's room. When they got in the room they put Sakura in her bed and tugged her in.

''You know she always looked cute in her sleep.'' Said Sasori as they looked down at her smiling.

''This is my first time seeing her sleep like this, she is adorable.'' Said Itachi as he grabbed the pink bear and put it next to her. Sakura grabbed the bear in her sleep and hugged it tightly making Itachi and Sasori smile more.

''Let's go'' Said Sasori. Itachi nodded and they turned off the light and went out. Itachi closed her door just as Konan and Pein walked up to them.

''Thank you very much. I bet Sakura had a great party'' Said Konan

''Same i even had a great time.'' Said Sasori.

''Same here'' Said Itachi

''Well i'm glad your now here Itachi Sakura loves us all and she thinks of all of us as family just like we do for her.'' Said Pein. Itachi nodded.

''Well i love her too, i guess what i needed was a little sister.'' Said Itachi. Konan smiled.

''Well we glad you here please make yourself at home and everything is all set up for you.'' Said Konan. ''I'm going to sleep now, y'all have a good night.'' Konan started walking away while the boys watched her leave.

''Well i better start working on my puppet. Itachi if you need anything or have a question i'm a few doors away.'' Said Sasori then he walked off.

''Sasori has been nicer since Sakura told him too. Sasori always had a connection with Sakura and i think you might have one too.'' Said Pein.

''I feel like i have a connection with Sakura she showed me some of the power with her eye and i must say it is useful.'' Said Itachi

''Yes it is and i know that's not all, once i start training her she will unlock more hidden abilities i also want to see if she got the rinningan'' Said Pein

''I would also want to help train her.'' Said Itachi.

''SAME HERE'' Yelled Sasori from his room.

''ME TOO'' Yelled Konan from her room. Pein smirked and started to walk away.

''I guess i have people to train Sakura. Itachi i will talk to you tomorrow'' Said Pein as he walked to his room. Itachi walked to his room and went to sleep.

 **Hi everyone i hope that you all like this chapter thanks for reading so far.**


	3. Chapter 3: Sakura Is A Ninja

Sakura woke up and looked at her clock.

''6am huh...guess it's time for me to get up now'' Thought Sakura then she got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom to take a shower and brush her teeth. When she was done she walked back to her room and started getting dress for training. Sakura finished getting dressed and walked to her closet and got out her full body mirror.

''Not bad'' Said Sakura as she looked at herself in the mirror. Sakura was wearing blue shorts with a darker blue skirt over it with net shirt and bandges over her chest with a black jacket similar to shikamaru's jacket. Sakura also wore black battle gloves and black ninja boots. (her boots in shippuden). Sakura brushed her waist lenght hair in a bun like Konan's and tied her headband around her arm.

Sakura looked in the mirror once more looking at her now two green eyes and non-tattooed forehead. Sakura took her pink flute and used a leg belt to lock it against her leg. She made up her bed and went to the front room to see her family a.k.a akatsuki. Sakura walked inside and smiled as she saw her father finish talking and say 'dismissed'.

''Come back'' Said Sakura. Everyone turned around and smiled as they saw Sakura walking in.

''Good morning Sakura-Chan'' Said Itachi and Sasori while everyone else called her thier own nicknames.

''Good morning everyone.'' Said Sakura as she then stopped next to Pein. Pein looked at his daughter and smiled.

''Yes Sakura'' Said Pein

''I think i finally got it down.'' Said Sakura. Pein smirked

''Oh really then lets see in fact i want you to spar one of us useing all the moves we taught you in the pass years of training.'' Said Pein

''Your on'' Said Sakura then she ran to the training ground while the akatsuki walked behind her. Once there Everyone sat down in a row ready too see if Sakura can hold her own in a fight.

''I actually want to see how good she gotten.'' Said Kakuzu

''Yeah i wonder who leader-sama will put against her'' Said Hidan.

''Maybe it might be me.'' Said Zetsu.

''I doubt that'' Said Kakuzu and Hidan at the same time. Sakura was standing there waiting to see who she is going to go up against. She looked at each person and studied them remembering the moves they used in combat and how they act towards her. Pein then came out and started walked up to Sakura.

''You are going against...me'' Said Pein. Sakura stared at her dad with wide eyes. She didn't even think of her dad as a option. Everyone looked at Pein as if he was crazy.

''PEIN ARE YOU CRAZY YOU CAN'T FIGHT SAKURA'' Yelled Konan worrying about her daughter.

''She'll be fine Konan beside she's our daughter.'' Said Pein as he stood across from Sakura.

''But...but-''

''Mom'' Said Sakura as she cut off Konan. Konan and everyone else stared at Sakura.

''Let me take on dad this could put all my hard work and training to the test.'' Said Sakura clentching her fist. Pein looked at his daughter. ''Besides i don't plan on going easy on him anyway.'' Konan's eyes widen and so did everyone else's while Pein smirked.

''In that case Sakura then i promise i won't go easy.'' Said Pein

''I wasn't counting on it'' Said Sakura as she got in a fighting postition. Everyone stared between Sakura and Pein as if this was a death match. Konan started the match and sat back down as Sakura and Pein started fighting. Sakura started the match with taijutsu.

''Alright time to fight dad full force.'' Thought Sakura as she planned out her attack and charged at Pein. Sakura jumped and kicked her leg to the side of his face as she spinned in the air. Pein blocked her kicked and grabbed her leg Sakura quickly placed her hands on the floor and shifted her wrist, she used her feet and fliped Pein. Pein landed on his feet and they started fighting taijutsu some more. Sakura mostly used her legs in the taijutsu fight and backfliped to get away from Pein.

''Ok time for Genjutsu'' Thought Sakura as she then started doing handsigns when she remembered.

''Wait...GENJUTSU DOESN'T WORK ON DAD'' Thought Sakura out loud then she canceled her last hand sign but was met with a kick to the stomach. Sakura landed on her feet and looked up at Pein as he walked towards her.

''Ninjutsu time'' Thought Sakura then she started doing more handsigns. Itachi smirked knowing the jutsu. Sakura took a deep breath and blew fire from her mouth. Pein dodged it and started running towards her. Sakura blocked and dodged each of Pein's attacks then she made a chakra vine and attached it to a kunai and threw it at Pein. Pein moved his head out the way and the kunai went right pass him. Sakura smirked and pulled the line back Pein looked back but it was too late Pein's cheek was cut blood dripped. Sakura eyes widen.

''Father are you ok i'm so sorry'' Said Sakura.

''It's ok Sakura i took you lightly now i know i need to go harder.'' Said Pein as he smirked and kicked her from the back. ''Keep your eyes on your enemy Sakura'' Pein kept kicking her from all angles till she started blocking them. Sakura jumped back and started breathing heavily. Sakura then turned to paper like Konan she turned her head and winked at her. Konan smiled with delight seeing her daughter useing her fighting style. Sakura then sent a paper hurricane at Pein. Pein dodged it and started throwing paper bombs in the air. Sakura dodged all but one. Sakura fell to the ground but quickly got back on her feet her hair coming out of the bun coming down to it's full lenght.

''Sakura is strong'' Said Sasori to everyone sitting on the floor.

''Yeah'' Said Deidara.

''GO SAKURA-CHAN'' Yelled Tobi. Sakura smiled and turned towards her father. Pein threw the biggest paper bomb ever at Sakura. Everyone stared at Sakura as she closed her eyes and reopened them showing her rinningan she then yelled 'almighty push' and the paper bomb flew right back at Pein.

''Sakura i never knew you unlocked your your rinningan'' Said Pein

''I wanted it to be a surprise'' Said Sakura as her eyes then turned back to her green eyes. Sakura then took out her flute and put it to her mouth. Everyone looked confused then Sakura added chakra to the flute and started playing it. Pein then noticed Snakes coming out of the ground and towards him. Pein threw kunais at the snakes and looked at Sakura surprised.

''I call that tune call of the snakes'' Said Sakura smirking as she then played a different tune. Pein readied himself for what Sakura was going to summon next and then he was hit with a wave of air blowing him back. Pein landed on his feet and looked at Sakura who stopped playing and smirked again.

''That one is called shock wave.'' Said Sakura then she started playing one more tune. Pein kept a close eye on Sakura same with the akatsuki. Sakura played her tune and inner Sakura came out of her and started fighting Pein. Sakura stopped playing and went to fight with her inner self. Pein then jumped back and saw 2 Sakuras standing next to each other.

''That tune was inner mirror. This Sakura is 2 times stronger then i am and a bit more...open''

''You got that right'' Said Inner Sakura. Everyone stared at Sakura as inner Sakura disappeared. Pein then attacked Sakura again while she dodged and blocked his attacks.

''I have one more attack up my sleeve'' Said Sakura as she blackfliped away from Pein. Sakura then closed her eyes as the wind seemed to get heavier blowing Sakura's hair. Pein looked at his daughter and saw the tattoo reappear on her forehead. Pein and the akatsuki watched as Sakura reopened her eyes and saw one eye red while the other was still green. Sakura then used a kunai to cut her arm a bit and controled her blood. Out of that tiny piece of blood a whole moutain came.

''What the, this must be another ability she has with her eye.'' Thought Pein, Konan, Sasori, and Itachi.

''Sakura smirked and controled her blood like how Gaara controled his sand. Sakura made a blood sword and chanted a few words then the sword started glowing with chakra. Sakura charged at Pein and they started thier fight again. After a few minutes of fighting Pein kicked Sakura to the ground. Sakura was about to get up when she fell back down.

''I used up all my chakra i...i can't get up'' Thought Sakura then she closed her eyes and snapped them open the next second. ''NO'' Sakura screamed and jumped to her feet.

''I won't lose'' Said Sakura as she then used all her energy to fight Pein. Pein blocked and dodged the punches and kicks but was finding it hard to do. Sakura then jumped in the air and did some handsigns.

''Ninja art: Ice storm jutsu.'' Said Sakura as ice rained from above she then pulled out her flute and played a new tune a shield went around the akatsuki members on the floor. When the storm was over. Sakura landed on her feet and breathing heavily the smoke cleared and Pein was still standing. The shield around the akatsuki members disappeared and Sakura started walking towards Pein. She went to punch him and fell into a deep sleep. Pein caught Sakura as the tattoo and her red eye started bleeding. Pein turned Sakura to see her forehead and her eye.

''SAKURA'' Yelled the akatsuki as they ran to her. Pein held her in his arms.

''Is Sakura-hime ok?'' Asked Kisame. Kakuzu checked her pulse then he took Sakura inside and started healing her. After awhile Sakura was laying on the couch her arm and forehead bandged while her eye had her eye patch.

''Sakura-Chan is strong'' Said Tobi

''Yeah i didn't expect this much in fact i was completely surprised when she used her kunai and had a chakra string attached to it. That was pure genius, she must of learned it from Sasori'' Said Pein.

''I'm going to teach her some healing tactics she'll need them.'' Said Kakuzu.

''I'm teaching her about explodeing things there is going to be times when she needs to blow something up.'' Said Deidara.

''I couldn't believe how much she grew in 6 years.'' Said Konan

''Yeah and i bet she can make any weapon out of the blood she was useing i'm teaching her how to use a sword.'' Said Kisame.

''Same here but i'm teaching her how to use a scythe.'' Said Hidan

''Ok'' Said Pein

''Sakura has great chakra control that flute of her really comes in handy but with chakra like that and she has great chakra control she can be a puppet master.'' Said Sasori

''So this is what we will do we will take time out of our day to teach Sakura some stuff but first let's let her rest she just fought against the leader.'' Said Konan then she looked towards Sakura who was still laying on the couch with her eyes closed. Everyone smiled and started doing work. After a couple of hours Sakura woke up and sat up.

''What happened?'' Asked Sakura to no one in mind.

''You fought against leader-sama and i must say i was amused by how much you grown.'' Sakura turned her head and saw Itachi walking towards her with Kisame next to him.

''Itachi-nee-kun, Fishy-kun'' Said Sakura ''How long was i out?''

''A few hours, but you slept like a baby.'' Said Kisame smiling. Sakura blushed and put her head down so Itachi and Kisame couldn't see it. Itachi smirked and picked up Sakura.

''So what are you going to do now.'' Said Itachi.

''I guess i'll take a walk for a while.'' Said Sakura

''Then you better be safe i mean it.'' Said Kisame.

''I promise i will, tell mom and dad i'm heading out.'' Said Sakura as she ran out the door. Itachi and Kisame stared at her untill she was gone then went to tell Konan and Pein about Sakura.

Sakura was in the forest walking till she found a nice tree to sit on then she sat down and grabbed her flute.

''How about a little music to lighten the mood.'' Said Sakura as she started playing her flute. Sakura kept playing the flute till she heard fighting noises coming from close by. Sakura stopped playing and got down from the tree and lowered her chakra as she went towards the fight noises. As she grew closer to the sound she found a red headed boy fighting against Anbu ninjas. Sakura hid in the trees and watched as they cornered the red head.

''You have no where else to run boy'' Said one of the anbu. The red head face grew to a anger expresstion.

''I can't believe they left me behind they will surely pay for this.'' Said the red head then he was kicked backwards. Sakura's eyes widen.

''Why are they doing this to him?'' Thought Sakura. The red head got up and put his hand on his stomach. The Anbu was about to finish him off when he was killed. Everyone stared in shock as a pink haired girl came out the trees.

''If you want to kill this boy then you have to kill me first.'' Said Sakura as she killed another Anbu. The red haired boy stared at the pink haired girl in shock.

''Is she...protecting me. Well she won't and run away from me when she figure out what i am.'' Said the red haired boy. Sakura threw a kunai at one of the anbu and disappeared behind him. Sakura then kicked him towards the kunai having it land in his forehead. Sakura then started killing most of the anbu. Sakura started walking towards the red head when one last anbu came and fired alot of kunais and other weapons at her. The red head got to his feet and grabbed Sakura then had sand protect him and her. When the weapons stopped coming the sand went away and showed the red head holding Sakura while she held back on to him.

''What just happened?'' Thought Sakura as she looked a the red haired boy. He then sent sand at the anbu who tried to kill Sakura and killed him with his sand the blood from the body splated everywhere but didn't get on Sakura or the red head. When it was clear the sand went away and Sakura let go of the red headed boy.

''Thanks alot for saving me'' Said Sakura as she smiled at the red haired boy. The red haired boy had a slight blush and looked at Sakura.

''Well if it wasn't for you i would have died'' Said the red haired boy. Sakura looked around the area and saw the bodies on the floor then she walked up to one of them and checked what village these ninjas were from.

''So their from hidden leaf but i didn't expect them to be so weak.'' Said Sakura as she placed her thumb on her chin. ''Why were they after you anyway?'' Asked Sakura to the red haired boy.

''It wasn't me it was my siblings they did something and dragged me in it then they ditched me but i'm going to get them back when i get home.'' Said the red head. ''What's your name?'' Asked the boy

''I'm Sakura Nagato and i'm sorry about your siblings.'' Said Sakura.

''I'm Gaara and it's ok.'' Said Gaara.

''Well it's nice to meet you Gaara'' Said Sakura as she held her hand out. Gaara stared at her hand then took it.

''Same here'' Said Gaara smiling.

''Hey how do you control your sand, that was cool.'' Said Sakura with a excited look in her eyes.

''Well i...i'm actually...a tailed beast'' Said Gaara waiting for Sakura to run away and scream. Sakura stared at Gaara with a blank expresstion. ''Here it comes'' Thought Gaara.

''COOL'' Yelled Sakura. Gaara stared at her thinking what he heard was wrong.

''Wait your not scared of me.'' Said Gaara.

''No way your a cool guy in fact i control something the same way you control your sand.'' Said Sakura smiling. Gaara eyes went wide.

''Really'' Said Gaara

''Yeah'' Said Sakura as she closed her eyes. Gaara noticed a tattoo appear on her forehead then Sakura opened her eyes one red one green. Sakura looked at the bodies on the floor and started controling the blood lifting it from the ground and having it form into Gaara.

''See'' Said Sakura. Gaara stared in disbelief at the gaint blood likeness of him.

''That's cool'' Said Gaara then he felt something warm on his hand. Gaara looked down and saw Sakura's hand on his. Gaara blushed and looked at Sakura.

''Your hand is cold i'm warming it up.'' Said Sakura. Gaara looked her up and down seeing she had a hour glass figure with bubble gum pink hair that went down to her waist. Then they heard a voice.

''GAARA'' Yelled a female voice. Sakura looked to where that voice was coming from and saw that the sun was going down.

''Oh man i'm about to be late going home. I hope to see you again someday Gaara-Kun.'' Said Sakura as she jumped on a tree.

''B-Bye Sakura-Chan'' Said Gaara as he watched her jump away. He kept stareing at the spot Sakura was till a hand appeared on his shoulder.

''Hi Gaara you ok'' Said a boy with paint on his face. Gaara turned around and gave him a death glare.

''Now you care about me'' Said Gaara as he slammed the boy into a tree with his sand.

''KUNKURO, GAARA LET HIM GO NOW'' Yelled a girl with four blond ponytails. Gaara then slammed her into a tree with sand.

''Don't tell me what to do Temari or i'll crush you like how you crushed my trust.'' Said Gaara then he heard Sakura's voice in his head and let his siblings down. Temari and Kunkuro landed on the floor and stared at Gaara.

''Let's go don't keep me waiting'' Said Gaara then he started walking away.

Sakura was jumping through trees when something hit her off and made her hit the next tree. When she got up she looked around and saw nothing but could feel chakra. A man came out of the shadows and stood across Sakura. He had sliver hair in a low ponytail, Glasses and a sound village headband on his forehead.

''Sakura'' Said the sliver haired boy.

''What'' Said Sakura getting in a fighting postition.

''Your coming with me'' Said the sliver haired boy.

''Then you'll have to fight me first'' Said Sakura the sliver haired boy charged at her.

Pein was in his office doing paper work when Konan ran into the office.

''Has Sakura came back yet'' Said Konan with a worried expresstion. Pein looked up at his wife and answered.

''No why?'' Asked Pein

''Why, WHY SHE'S BEEN MISSING FOR A WHILE NOW. WHEN DID ITACHI AND KISAME TELL US SHE WENT FOR A WALK.'' Yelled Konan.

''About 5 or 6 hours ago.'' Said Pein now seeing why Konan was worried.

''Right what if something happened to her.'' Said Konan breathing heavily.

''Don't worry Konan let's go look for her i'm sure she's fine.'' Said Pein then he got up from his desk and walked to the living room seeing all the akatsuki members there.

''Leader-sama where are you going?'' Asked Itachi.

''Were going to look for Sakura Konan's worried sick.'' Said Pein.

''Did something happen to Pinky?'' Asked Kisame.

''She's missing'' Said Konan. The akatsuki stood up alarmed.

''Then i'm coming with you'' Said Sasori then the other members nodded thier heads telling Konan and Pein thier coming with them.

''Alright let's head out then'' Said Konan. Everyone then started searching for Sakura. After awhile they landed on the ground and stared at it.

''WHERE IS MY BABY?'' Yelled Konan. Pein looked at Konan then looked around the area.

''Where could she be?'' Said Pein then they heard two kunais clash.

''Did you hear that?'' Asked Konan everyone looked around then they saw a body fly straight towards them and land in front of Pein. They all looked at the body then the body got up and stood up and charged back where it came from but was thrown again but this time landed on Hidan.

''Get this person off of me.'' Said Hidan. Then they saw someone walking towards them. When the body came closer they saw who it was.

''Sakura your ok'' Said Konan.

''Mother step away from him.'' Said Sakura. Konan and the others looked at the sliver haired boy who charged back at Sakura with Chakra in his hands.

''TAKE THIS'' Yelled the boy he charged at Sakura but she blocked his hit and kicked him into a tree. The akatsuki looked at Sakura as she turned her eye red and looked at the sliver haired boy. The boy stared at Sakura as her eye went back to green.

''Your name is Kabuto.'' Said Sakura the boy looked at her with a shocked look. He tried to run but Pein got in front of him.

''I heard that name before.'' Said Pein. Kabuto stared at Pein with a scared look in his eyes. Kabuto then tried to run when Itachi got in his way. He ran the other way and Sasori got in that way. Kabuto was soon cornered Sakura jumped in front of Kabuto.

''Bye bye now.'' Said Sakura then she put chakra in her hands and punched Kabuto far away. Sakura turned towards her mother who hugged her.

''Oh Sakura i thought you got hurt or worse.'' Said Konan anime tears running down her face.

''Mother i'm fine.'' Said Sakura

''What happened?'' Asked Deidara.

''That boy attacked me but i fought back and he didn't even land a hit on me.'' Said Sakura. Pein then put his hand on Sakura's head and ruffled her hair.

''That's my girl now let's head back to the hideout.'' Said Pein. Everyone nodded and then they started jumping through the trees till they reached the hideout. When they got back Sakura walked to her room.

''Ok so his name is Kabuto'' Said Sakura as she added his name to her bingo book she got from Zetsu. Sakura then went to the kitchen to wait for dinner.

''Alright Sakura dinner is ready can you call everyone to the table?'' Asked Konan.

''Sure thing mother watch this.'' Said Sakura as she turned her eye red and her tattoo appeared on her forehead.

''What are you going to do?'' Asked Konan.

Sakura laughed and cut her arm and used the blood. Sakura controled the blood and sent blood to each of the members room. Konan stared at Sakura with her eye brow raised. Then one by one the members were dragged to the kitchen.

''What the'' Said Konan as she started laughing. The boys stared at the girls and saw that Sakura was controling the blood.

''Sakura you dragged us here.'' Said Hidan.

''Yeah time for dinner.'' Said Sakura as she then made the blood lift them up and onto chairs.

''Remind me not to get on your bad side.'' Said Kakuzu. Sakura smiled and they all soon started eating. Soon after Sakura went to her room and changed into her pjs.

''Man this was a crazy day.'' Said Sakura

''I hope i can see Gaara-Kun soon.'' Thought Sakura as she drifted off to sleep.

 **Hi guys i hope you like this chapter. Please review and leave a comment at the end remember to vote in my polls and i will tell you guys the winner at the end.**


	4. Chapter 4: Sakura Goes To Konoha

Sakura woke up when she felt something touch her forehead. Sakura opened her eyes and saw Itachi standing over her. Sakura quickly stood up but bumped heads with Itachi.

''OWWWW'' Yelled Sakura as she grabbed her forehead. Itachi felt alittle pain.

''Forehead protector keeps my head safe.'' Said Itachi. Sakura looked at Itachi with a death glare.

''What are you even doing in here anyway?'' Asked Sakura still rubbing her forehead.

''Leader-sama asked me to come and wake you up for a meeting.'' Said Itachi.

''Alright i'll be there in a moment.'' Said Sakura. Itachi nodded and went out the room. Sakura then did her daily routine and got dress. Afterwards she walked out the room but was surprised to see Sasori standing next to the door.

''What the.'' Said Sakura. Sasori smirked

''I know, your dad wanted me to walk you down to the living room for the meeting.'' Said Sasori. Sakura nodded and walked next to Sasori to find her father. Once in the living room she got greetings from each members then sat on the couch next to Deidara.

''So what is the meeting about dad?'' Asked Sakura.

''Actually it's about you.'' Said Pein. Sakura raised a eyebrow. ''You see Sakura i have good news and bad news.'' Sakura stood up straight and so did the other members.

''What's going on?'' Asked Sakura nevous about the answer.

''The good news is that rain thinks your such a good ninja that they want you to move up to the next level.'' Said Pein.

''And the bad news?'' Asked Hidan.

''The bad news is that they put you on a new genin team from Konoha and they want you to stay there till you become a chunin.'' Sakura's eyes widen and so did everyone else eyes.

''Your not really going to send me to Konoha are you father.'' Asked/Said Sakura holding onto Hidan's arm.

''I'm afraid i don't have any control over that. Konoha also wants you as a ninja there. But that doesn't mean we won't come and visit you whenever we can.'' Said Pein

''You'll also make new friends there i know you will miss us and we will miss you too.'' Said Konan wipeing tears from forming in her eyes. Sakura held back her tears and took a deep breath.

''Ok what time do they want me in hidden leaf.'' Said Sakura

''In 2 days'' Said Pein. Then he walked up to Sakura and tickled her making her laugh. ''Don't be sad Sakura. I hate it when your sad.'' Pein kept tickleing Sakura till she gave up.

''Ok besides how many female ninjas are so good that they are wanted to fight in another villages.'' Said Sakura lighting up the mood making the akatsuki member's faces go from a frown to a smile.

''We will be cheering you on the whole way Sakura.'' Said Kakuzu

''SAKURA-CHAN IS THE BEST'' Yelled Tobi. Sakura smiled.

''Thanks Tobi but i will need help packing for the trip and my stay in Konoha.'' Said Sakura smirking towards the akatsuki. They all got up and hugged her.

''Of course we'll help you Sakura-Chan'' Said Sasori

''Yeah Sakura-hime'' Said Kisame as he then ruffled her hair. Sakura then jumped on Hidan's back and hung on tight.

''Hope you don't mind Hidan-Kun'' Said Sakura

''Not at all Sakura-Baka'' Said Hidan laughing making Sakura smile even more before screaming mush. Hidan took off running towards Sakura's room with the akatsuki behind them. Once there Sakura got off of Hidan's back and waited for the others to come in.

''Ok so here is what we'll do. We will put Weapons in one pile books in another etc.'' Said Sakura. The akatsuki nodded and they started getting everything in order. It took a while but they finished. Sakura had put some stuff in it's own pile that she will be carrying there.

''Man Sakura your going to be living on your own for a while.'' Said Itachi

''How do you feel?'' Asked Sasori

''I'm alittle excited'' Said Sakura as she took out some scrolls and started sealing things in them and labeled them. Sakura then put all the scrolls together and sealed them in one scroll. When she finished she looked at her almost empty room. (She knew she would be coming back so she kept some things there)

''I'm all ready missing this place and i didn't even leave yet.'' Said Sakura then a hand appeared on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Pein standing next to her stareing at the room as well.

''It's the price to pay when your one strong ninja right Konan.'' Said Pein

''Right Pein'' Said Konan walking and standing on Sakura's other side. Once they took another minute to stare at Sakura's room they walked out and Konan started fixing lunch. Afterwards Sakura and Pein walked into the living where the akatsuki was watching a movie.

''Everyone there is one last thing we have to do.'' Said Pein everyone looked at Pein while Konan came in the room.

''We must wish Sakura good luck and i have a mission for Sasori and Itachi.''

''What's the mission?'' Asked Sasori. Pein smiled while Sakura looked at him.

''You too are going to escort Sakura to hidden leaf village and help her move in.'' Said Pein. Sakura squealed while Sasori and Itachi chuckled.

''We would be honored to take on this mission.'' Said Itachi as he and Sasori got up. Sakura smiled and got the scroll and put it in her kunai pouch.

''Ok i'm rea...Wait i forgot one last thing.'' Said Sakura then she ran to her room and got her two things. A family portrait and a necklace that had a picture of her and the akatsuki inside. Sakura put the necklace on and closed the locket then she folded the family portrait and placed it in her pocket then went back to the living room. ''Now i'm ready'' Konan hugged Sakura and kissed her forehead.

''Be safe'' Said Konan. Sakura smiled then went to her father.

''Sakura kick some butt in hidden leaf show them what rain village ninja can do.'' Said Pein as he ruffled her hair. Sakura nodded and Hidan grabbed her and turned her around.

''You know what to do in Hidden leaf and promise me that you will never forget us.'' Said Hidan

''Yeah cause we won't forget you'' Said Kakuzu.

''How can i forget my family?'' Said Sakura. Kakuzu smiled under his mask same with Hidan before Hidan picked her up and spinned her around. Sakura giggled before Hidan had put her down. Zetsu walked up to her.

''Sakura hidden leaf is still a village don't get into much trouble but you can brake a leg if you need too or if you want to no one's going to stop you.'' Said Zetsu smirking. Sakura put her hand behind her head and smiled. Before she could say anything Sakura was hugged from behind.

''TOBI IS GOING TO MISS YOU SAKURA-CHAN'' Yelled Tobi

''I'm going to miss you to Tobi-Kun'' Said Sakura giving Tobi a little laugh. Sakura got down and walked up to Deidara and Kisame.

''Do me a favor Cherry-Chan and blow up some things on your next mission.'' Said Deidara.

''For you Dei-Chan i'll add Art to it'' Said Sakura. Deidara grabbed Sakura in a tight hug anime tears running down his face.

''THANK YOU CHERRY-CHAN'' Yelled Deidara making everyone smile. Sakura hugged him back.

''No problem Dei-Chan'' Said Sakura then Kisame pulled her from Deidara's grip and stood in front of her.

''I wish i could be there to see you kick ass Sakura-hime'' Said Kisame

''Don't worry Fishy-Kun i'll fight so good that you will hear stories about me all the way from hidden leaf.'' Said Sakura. Kisame smirked then they did thier handshake. Sakura walked up to Sasori and Itachi.

''Let's head out.'' Said Sakura they nodded and walked out the hideout. Sakura waved at the remaining akatsuki members and sealed off the entrance. Once that was done Sakura, Itachi, and Sasori started heading to hidden leaf. As they jumped through trees they talked the whole time. At one point Sakura challenged Itachi and Sasori to a race. Itachi and Sasori were the first ones there Sakura came 2 seconds later.

''No fair'' Said Sakura. Itachi and Sasori smirked.

''You wanted to race'' Said Itachi

''Yeah yeah put a sharingan in it'' Said Sakura. Sasori and Itachi chuckled.

''Best comeback'' Said Sasori. Sakura smiled at Sasori then looked at the now dark sky.

''We should get to the Hokage's office'' Said Sakura. Itachi and Sasori nodded. Then they made thier way there. Once there Sakura went inside while Itachi and Sasori hid thier chakra and went to the Hokage's window. Sakura knocked on the door and waited.

''Come in''

Sakura walked in to see a man in the Hokage's chair. Sakura went to his desk and bowed.

''Hokage i'm Sakura Nagato.'' Said Sakura

''Nice to meet you Sakura i've been expecting you.'' Said The Hokage. Sakura stood up straight and looked out the window. There she saw Itachi and Sasori watching. The Hokage walked over to Sakura with two things in his hands.

''Here is the key to your new apartment and here is your new leaf village headband.''

''Sorry Hokage i'll take the key but i'm keeping my hidden rain headband.'' Said Sakura. as she touched her headband on her arm.

''I understand Sakura i hope you like Hidden leaf and start to think of it as your second home.'' Said The Hokage. Sakura nodded.

''Thank you for having me.'' Said Sakura then she made her way to the door.

''One last thing'' Said the Hokage. Sakura turned her head to face the Hokage. ''I want to speak to you tomorrow in the morning.'' Sakura nodded and walked out the door. Once outside Itachi and Sasori came back to her sides.

''Hidden Leaf really went down hill in security'' Said Itachi.

''I never been here but thier security really sucks.'' Said Sasori.

''I agree'' Said Sakura as she started walking to her new apartment. Once there she used the key to unlock her door. When she walked inside she saw that the apartment was furnished. Sakura walked around taking note of everything she saw. 3 bedrooms 1 bathroom nice big living room nice kitchen and couple of closets. Sakura walked to each room and chose her new room. After that she took out her scroll and unsealed it.

''Now let's organize'' Said Sakura then put her books on her new night stand she then saw that it had to drawers she opened the first one and placed her books in it. Itachi unsealed her weapons and placed them neatly in the closet. Sasori unsealed her hair supplies and toiletries and placed them in a drawer in the bathroom. Sakura then unsealed her clothes and placed them in her new desk/wardrobe.

''I think we're finished'' Said Sakura as they all met up in the living room. Sakura looked at her new tv then the couch. ''Man it feels weird being here.''

''You'll get used to it when i went to the akatsuki it felt weird but i got used to it.'' Said Sasori.

''Yeah'' Said Itachi. Sakura went to the kitchen with Sasori and Itachi behind her. The refrigerator and cabinets was filled with food. She had a stove, a oven, a microwave, and a blender. Sakura then looked at her new pots and pans she looked at her new plates, forks, spoons, bowls, knifes, and cups.

''I think i'll like it here. Good thing mom taught me how to cook but i'll also need to buy a cook book tomorrow.'' Said Sakura as she stared at everything in her kitchen. Sakura then walked out with Itachi and Sasori behind her.

''We will miss you Sakura.'' Said Sasori

''Like i won't miss you guys'' Said Sakura

''But we will miss you more.'' Said Itachi

''Don't forget i knew you since you were a baby.'' Said Sasori. Sakura smiled at him. Then Itachi handed Sakura a box full of money.

''This is from me, Sasori, and the rest of the akatsuki.'' Said Itachi as he handed the box to Sakura.

''Thank you'' Said Sakura putting the box on the couch. Sasori's face then went serious.

''Sakura if someone be mean to you i will kill them without a second thought.'' Said Sasori. Itachi nodded.

''Don't forget that we will come and visit you whenever we can.'' Said Itachi. Sakura smiled.

''I will miss you both.'' Said Sakura.

''We will too.'' Said Itachi and Sasori at the same time. Sakura kissed Itachi's and Sasori's cheek. They smiled and kissed her forehead. Once done they walked towards the door.

''Bye bye Sakura take care.'' Said Sasori.

''Ok see ya'' Said Sakura

''Also take care of my little brother.'' Said Itachi. Sakura nodded.

''Don't worry he'll be safe with me.'' Said Sakura then they walked out the door. Sakura closed the door and took the box full of money to her new room. Once inside she put it on her bed and opened it. She then counted the money.

''Wow This is alot.'' Said Sakura she put most of the money back in the box and put it in her second drawer. Then she went in the bathroom took a shower and changed into her pjs. Sakura then found a night lamp and put it on the night stand. She then walked out the door and turned off all the lights before going back to her room and turning off her ceilin light. She then plugged in her new night lamp and turned it on.

''Nice'' Said Sakura as she got in the bed and placed the covers over her. Sakura took off the necklace and placed it next to her night lamp. Sakura looked at the wall for a clock and signed.

''Guess i'll need to buy one.'' Said Sakura as she thought where she will put it. Then she looked out her window which was next to her bed. Sakura looked out her window at the moon.

''I hope that the akatsuki is ok.'' Said Sakura as she drifted off to sleep. Sasori and Itachi looked through Sakura's window.

''Well Itachi this is the last time we get to see her sleep for a while.'' Said Sasori.

''When you say it like that it sounds like we're her stalkers.'' Said Itachi. Sasori smirked.

''Guess it kind of do.'' Said Sasori.

''I can only imagine how big her fan club is going to be.'' Said Itachi

''Well she is smart, pretty, strong, and more. Hopefully there will be someone here that will treat her as a little sister and protect her.'' Said Sasori while Itachi nodded.

''We should get going before leader-sama thinks we got in trouble or something.'' Said Itachi while this time Sasori nodded.

''Wait do you still have that bear?'' Asked Sasori.

''The one i gave her for her 6th birthday?'' Asked Itachi

''Yeah''

''Yeah'' Said Itachi as he took the oversized bear out his sleeve.

''I'm not even going to ask how you fitted that thing in your sleeve and it's as tall as a six year old.'' Said Sasori. Itachi smirked

''I'm Itachi i can do almost anything.'' Said Itachi. Sasori smiled and opened Sakura's window. Itachi and Sasori then jumped over Sakura's bed and landed on her other side.

''Lift her arm.'' Said Itachi. Sasori lifted Sakura's arm and Itachi placed her bear under her. Sasori then placed her arm on the bear. In her sleep Sakura grabbed on her stuffed bear and smiled.

''Just like when she turned 6'' Said Sasori smiling.

''Yeah'' Said Itachi then he and Sasori jumped over her bed and out the window landing on her windowsill.

''Love you Sakura-Chan'' Whispered Itachi and Sasori before closing her window and heading off to leaf village gates. Sakura laid sleeping with the bear in her arms.

''Itachi, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi, Deidara, Zetsu, Kisame, Mother, Father I love you.'' Murmured Sakura in her sleep.

''I Love you all''

 **Well here is another chapter and i know you didn't expect for Itachi and Sasori to still be there. I did my best to make this chapter one of the best chapters i made if i do say so myself. Remember i still have my poll that you can vote in. I need votes for my next fanfiction. The reason i do Sakura stories is because she is my favorite character in Naruto. I don't like Karin sorry Karin fans but i think she should die...By Sakura. Zera400 out.**


	5. Chapter 5: Meet Naruto and Sasuke

Sakura woke up at 6am, when she opened her eyes and saw her room and remembered that she was in hidden leaf village.

''Oh right thier back in rain.'' Said Sakura sadly. She looked around and smiled. ''They would want me to be happy i know they would so let's get a big smile on my face and get ready to see the hokage again.'' Sakura jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom then she washed up and brushed her teeth. Then she went back in her room and got dress she placed her flute on her leg and put her bingo book on her side. After that she went in the bathroom and fixed her hair putting it in a bun. Sakura looked at herself in the mirror before going to the Hokage's tower.

Once there she knocked on the door and heard 'Come in' she walked in and saw the Hokage smoking.

''Good morning'' Said the Hokage.

''Good morning you wanted to talk to me again.'' Said Sakura

''Yeah i know that you past your genin test and that you were actually genin of the year but we need you on a boy girl boy team.'' Said the Hokage. Sakura nodded. ''Alright, Sakura i'll escort you to the academy.'' Sakura nodded again before her and the Hokage jumped out the window.

Sakura and the Hokage walked up to the door and looked at each other.

''Are you ready Sakura?'' Asked the Hokage.

''Yeah'' Said Sakura then the Hokage opened the door and walked in with Sakura behind him. As they walked closer to the room they could hear a man's voice scolding someone then quiet down. At the door the Hokage walked in Sakura waited before walking in but was hearing what the Hokage was saying.

''Iruka is this the class that Sakura Nagato will be attending?'' Asked the Hokage.

''Yeah Hokage-sama where is she?'' Asked Iruka looking for the girl.

''She's at the door.'' Said the Hokage. Iruka nodded and the Hokage walked towards the door. ''Good luck'' Said the Hokage as he smiled at Sakura and patted her shoulder he then walked pass her. Sakura waited for her cue to go in.

''Everyone i would like to introduce a new person so put your hands together for Sakura Nagato.'' Said Iruka. Sakura took a deep breath and walked in the room full of students. She walked to Iruka and stood next to him. ''So Sakura tell us alittle about yourself.''

''Well I'm from the hidden rain village and i can joke around sometimes but don't get me pissed off or we will have a problem. Other then that i am glad to be here in hidden leaf and won't let my team down.'' Said Sakura as she finshed she watched the reactions of her classmates some were whispering and girls were gulping. ''Any questions i can answer.''

''Yes are you looking for a boyfriend if so stop looking cause i'm here.'' Said a boy

''No she's going to be mine'' Said another boy. After a while all you could here was things like ''She's hot'' and ''I'm perfect for you'' Sakura couldn't believe this she thought they were mad and was going crazy. Iruka shouted to get everyone's attention.

''THAT'S ENOUGH SAKURA JUST GOT HERE AND YOU GUYS ARE MAKING HER UNCOMFORTABLE'' Yelled Iruka. The class stopped shouting and Sakura stared emotionless around. ''I'm sorry Sakura i'm about to announce teams so you can just stand here.'' Sakura nodded and watched as Iruka grabbed his sheet from the table.

''The names i call please come here. Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Nagato.'' Sasuke walked to the front, girls blushing and squealing as he walked pass them. Naruto following right behind him. As they stood in a line Iruka started telling them why they were up there.

''Sasuke for strenght, Kunai skills, and taijutsu moves you were genin of the year here. Naruto for your bad kunai skills, and awful fighting skills you are dead last.'' Everyone started laughing while Sakura looked at Naruto then placed a hand on his shoulder. Naruto looked at Sakura as she smiled at him Naruto blushed.

''It's ok Naruto-Kun i know you well get stronger as your journey contuines i promise.'' Said Sakura her soft eyes stareing at Naruto. The guys in the room sent Naruto a death glare for catching Sakura's attention.

''And Sakura Nagato for your great kunai skills, ninjustu skills and more you were announced konoichi of the year in many villages and genin of the year in your village you are on a team with our genin of the year and dead last. You guys are now team 7'' Said Iruka. Sakura smiled while Sasuke whipped his hair to the side making all the girls except Sakura scream. Naruto pumped his fist in the air.

''I can't wait for this, my new team.'' Said Naruto as he looked at Sakura and Sasuke. Then they walked out the room Sakura walked to the exit when Naruto came out of no where.

''Hi Sakura-Chan'' Said Naruto.

''Naruto-Kun hi how are you and what's up?'' Asked Sakura.

''Nothing much what are you about to do? I'm going to ask teme if he wants to go to the ramen shop.'' Said Naruto.

''Teme?'' Asked Sakura with a eyebrow up.

''Oh you don't know him. Teme is Sasuke i call him Teme all the time but his fanclub of thots want me to stop.'' Said Naruto.

''Don't worry Naruto you don't need to listen to them thier just...you know...'' Said Sakura thinking of the right words to call Sasuke's fan club.

''Thots'' Said Naruto as he smiled. Sakura smiled back at Naruto and he blushed. (I forgot to mention Hinata likes Shino in this story) Sakura saw this and did a sexy grin making Naruto's whole face go red. Sakura laughed.

''Man your funny Naruto anyway i'll talk to you tomorrow.'' Said Sakura then she ran off leaving Naruto dumbstruck. Sakura jumped on building till she reached her apartment there she unlocked her door and walked in. She left her door open and ran to get some money to go shopping with.

''Time to buy what i need.'' Said Sakura as she walked back outside her house and locked her door. She walked till out of no where a girl with red hair and glasses came up to her with two more girls one with blonde hair in a ponytail and another with purple hair and brown eyes.

''Hi your the new girl, Sakura right?'' Asked the red head.

''Yeah and you are?'' Asked Sakura as she crossed her arms across her chest.

''I'm Karin and this is Ino and Ami.'' Said Karin as she pointed to each of them.

''What about the others?'' Asked Sakura

''Thier not important'' Said Ami. The girls in the background glared at Ami which she returned.

''Now we have some ground rules to set if your going to be in this village.'' Said Karin.

''Ummmm'' Said Sakura as her eyebrow rised.

''Rule 3: Don't get in our way.

Rule 2: Don't talk to that Naruto baka. and

Rule 1: DON'T TALK, LOOK, THINK, TOUCH, OR BREATHE NEAR SASUKE-KUN''

Said Karin. Ino and Ami joining her with the rule 1. Sakura jumped alittle and looked at them like they just died.

''Ok here's my rules.

Rule 3: Don't get in MY way.

Rule 2: I will talk to Naruto-Kun if i want and

''Rule 3: WHO THE HELL IS SAS...oh wait he's on my team now...right'' Said Sakura then she rubbed the back of her head as the girls sweat dropped.

''HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW SASUKE-KUN'' Yelled Ami

''HE'S THE HOTTEST ONE IN THE VILLAGE'' Yelled Ino making Sakura scared for 2 seconds.

''Ok ok i'll try to remember seeing him.'' Said Sakura. The girls released a breath. ''If i see him around i'll tell him you all said hi''

''Ok but say from his girlfriend'' Said Karin

''And his mate'' Said Ami

''And his future wife'' Said Ino. Sakura blinked before nodding and walking away. As she walked in a store she looked for alarm clocks and wall clocks but she couldn't stop thinking of that hoard of girls.

''How can that blonde, purple, and red haired girl be friends and they want the same thing as each other there. They all want to...marry the same person.'' Thought Sakura as she grabbed the 4 clocks one a alarm clock and went to the checkout to purchase. Afterwards she walked till she found a book store and bought 3 cook books and a writing book. She the walked back to her house and placed one clock in the living one, one in the kitchen and walked to her room putting another one on her wall across her bed and the alarm clock on her night stand.

''Now time to cook dinner.'' Said Sakura then she walked in the kitchen and made home style ramen not wanting to go to the ramen shop. She ate the ramen and walked back to her room and sat on her bed she took out the new writing book and placed it in her lap then she grabbed a pencil and pen.

''Now how about i write about my day and hidden leaf everyday.'' Said Sakura then she started writing, after 10 minutes she placed her medium sized book on her night stand and placed her pencil and pen next to it. She went to the bathroom changed into her PJs and walked back in her room. She layed on her bed and went to sleep

The next morning Sakura woke up and got ready like she usuaslly do with her hair in a bun like her mother her flute on her leg and her bingo book in her pocket. Sakura went to the academy and saw grown people walking in. She then saw students walking out but in groups of three.

''These must be the teams.'' Thought Sakura watching from a spot on another building. Sakura looked at all the teams and found Karin walking with her new team. Sakura was surprised Karin wasn't even talking she looked to her right and saw Ino then Ami. ''Oh great they actually passed'' Thought Sakura again.

''Hi'' Sakura turned around and saw a boy with white hair and purple eyes he was wearing a purple sleeve-less shirt with white pants and ninja shoes. The boy smiled a grin showing Sakura his sharp teeth reminding her of Kisame.

''Hi What are you doing up here?'' Asked Sakura the boy smiled and chuckled.

''I was going to ask you the same thing my name is Suigetsu.'' Said the white haired boy as he extended his hand towards Sakura.

''Nice to meet you Suigetsu i'm Sakura.'' Said Sakura

''Cool your not like other girls, i can tell, you don't go fan crazy over that Uchiha prick.'' Said Suigetsu as he smirked.

''I don't know what's the big deal about him, the girls, their crazy like they just saw thier mother get killed.'' Said Sakura as she smiled back at Suigetsu. He blushed slightly and looked away hoping Sakura didn't see it. ''So Sakura are you a ninja from here.''

''No i'm from rain but i am a ninja.'' Sakura then looked for his forehead protecter.

''Same i'm a ninja but i'm not from here or rain i'm from Wave.'' Said Suigetsu. ''I'm waiting for my team up here.''

''Oh i should go find my team. It was nice meeting you Suigetsu-Kun'' Said Sakura as she jumped on the ledge.

''S-See you later Sakura-Chan.'' Said Suigetsu stuttering like Hinata. Sakura smirked at Suigetsu and jumped off. Sakura went around the academy till she found out that she was supposed to be on the roof. She ran to the roof hoping her team wouldn't be mad at her. Sakura walked up the last three staires and saw Naruto and Sasuke sitting. Naruto turned around hoping it was thier sensei but was even happier that it was Sakura.

''Sakura-Chan your here.'' Said Naruto as Sakura walked towards him and Sasuke.

''Hi Naruto-Kun and...Sorry i forgot your name.'' Said Sakura. Sasuke looked at her from the corner of his eyes and looked back ahead.

''How could she forget my name but remember the dope's name?'' Asked Sasuke to himself. Sakura was about to ask for his name again when they saw a poof of smoke. When it cleared a man with grey hair, one eye covered and a jonin vest was shown.

''Hello i'm your jonin sensei let's start with introductions.'' Said Kakashi. ''So who's going first?''

''How about you do yours first so we know what to do.'' Said Sasuke. Sakura eyed him with a slight glare in her eyes thinking he should show respect for his new sensei.

''Ok I'm Kakashi Hataka my likes i don't know my dislikes not really sure my goal not important and my dream is also not important.'' Said Kakashi as he took out a book which the 3 genin made out was Icha Icha Paradise. Thier sweatdropped as they looked at thier new sensei.

''I think i'm going to regret this.'' Thought Sakura as she placed her elbow on her leg and her head on her hand.

''Now can i hear you guys introductions.'' Said Kakashi. (This time i'm only doing Sakura's sorry but i'll say Naruto's and Sasuke's is the same.) Sakura looked at Kakashi then started.

''My name is Sakura Nagato my likes training, drawing, writing, music, fighting, and my family. my dislikes stuck on people, people who try to tell me what to do and people who thinks thier better then everyone else.'' Sakura looked at Sasuke and back at Kakashi. ''My goal is to become the strongest leader and protect the ones dear to me. My dream is to be known around the world as the strongest.'' Said Sakura pumping her hand in the air. ''Last thing i'm not from leaf Kakashi i'm from rain''

Kakashi looked at her headband that was on her arm and looked back at her.

''Well that's cool Sakura welcome to hidden leaf.'' Said Kakashi. Sasuke looked at Sakura and she returned the look. ''So this Itachi-Kun's little brother'' Thought Sakura as she looked back at Kakashi.

''Now Training begins tomorrow but i want you guys to get used to each other so for a couple of hours i want you three to hang around each other.'' Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke nodded and Kakashi disappeared.

The group then walked to a training ground.

''Man this is so cool i can't believe i'm on a team with you Sakura-Chan.'' Said Naruto.

''Same to you Naruto-Kun'' Said Sakura as she smiled at Naruto.

''It would help if you weren't late like you were today.'' Said Sasuke as he looked at Sakura with a somewhat angry expression. Sakura glared at Sasuke and Naruto was about to say something when Sakura put her hand in front of him. She walked up to Sasuke and pushed him to the ground she then grabbed him from the front side of his shirt with both hands and pulled him close to her. Naruto watched surprised that Sakura would even touch Sasuke.

''Listen here Sasuke i don't care if your an Uchiha or not your a human just like the rest of us. So don't think i would let you talk to me any type of way cause unlike the other girls i don't like you.'' Said Sakura still glareing at Sasuke even he was surprised but he didn't show it. Sasuke grabbed her arm.

''So you like Naruto but not me'' Said Sasuke

''Well of course i put Kun or Chan after a name when they earned my respect. You Sasuke don't have my respect.'' Sakura then dropped Sasuke and walked towards Naruto.

''How can someone like Sasuke be related to someone as sweet and loving as Itachi-Kun?'' Asked Sakura to herself in mind.

''She different than other girls but in the end she's just another fan girl.'' Thought Sasuke as he got up. Naruto got in front of Sakura.

''No one ever stood up to Sasuke like that but when his fan girls find out-''

''I'll kick thier asses i'm not scared of them.'' Said Sakura cutting off Naruto. Naruto stared at Sakura before he looked at Sasuke.

''Well how about we go to a food place my treat.'' Said Sakura. Naruto smiled and jumped in the air running in front of her. Sakura smiled at Naruto and looked at Sasuke who looked back at her. ''You coming or what''

''I thought you didn't respect me'' Said Sasuke

''Just because i don't respect you doesn't mean we ain't on the same team so suck it up and come with us for team bonding.'' Said Sakura. Sasuke smiled alittle but didn't let Sakura see it.

''Whatever'' Said Sasuke as he walked up next to Sakura. They then walked till they saw Naruto.

''Where are we going to eat?'' Asked Naruto

''Let's agree like a team what are you guys in the mood for?'' Asked Sakura.

''RE

RAMEN'' Yelled Naruto. Sakura looked towards Sasuke to see his answer.

''I don't care'' Said Sasuke. Sakura rolled her eyes.

''Ramen it is'' Said Sakura. Naruto jumped in the air and they walked to the ramen stand. There they saw a man and his daughter.

''Good morning Naruto what will it be today.'' Asked the man.

''The same as always'' Said Naruto. The man wrote down Naruto's order and looked at Sasuke.

''Miso ramen'' Said Sasuke. The man wrote down his order and looked at Sakura.

''And for you pretty lady.'' Said the man.

''Miso ramen too please.'' Said Sakura as the man then wrote down her order and went to go cook. When he went in the back right on cue a red blur came out of no where and attacked Sasuke.

''Hi Sasuke-Kun missed me.'' Said Karin as she tried to sit on his lap. Sasuke put his legs under the table and looked emotionlessly at Karin.

''That reminds me She said hi and so did a blonde girl and a purple haired girl.'' Said Sakura. Karin glared at Sakura.

''Ummm why are you here?'' Asked/Said Karin.

''I'm doing team bonding with Sasuke and Naruto-Kun what's your excuse Bitch'' Said Sakura. Sasuke wide eyed Sakura as Karin glared at her once again for two reasons. 1. For calling her a Bitch. 2. For stealing Sasuke's attention.

''What did you call me?'' Said Karin.

''You heard me or do i need to repeat myself.'' Said Sakura as she took out a kunai and walked up to Karin. Karin got away from Sasuke and was backing away.

''Get out of here.'' Said Sakura. Karin frowned and started running away.

''I'll get you back Sakura i mean it.'' Said Karin then she contuined running. Sakura sat back in her seat. Sasuke and Naruto stareing at her as she looked at them.

''Sorry you had to see that.'' Said Sakura.

''Sakura-Chan your amazing you were right when you stand you would kick Karin's butt'' Said Naruto.

''Well i will protect my friends and family and my team.'' Said Sakura. Sasuke smirked and looked back in time to see his bowl on the table. Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke looked at each other then started eating afterwards Sakura paied for thier meal and they left.

''Well this was a crazy day.'' Said Naruto.

''Yeah'' Said Sakura. ''I'll see you guys tomorrow at training'' Sakura started running off. Leaving Sasuke and Naruto to stare at her.

When she got home she went to her room and wrote in her book. She then added Karin to her Bingo book not for her strenght but because she knew Karin was planning something.

''I'm surprised people can't see that she is a spy but sense she was wearing the leaf village headband i can't tell what village she's from.'' Thought Sakura. Then she changed and layed in her bed.

''I hope the akatsuki is fine and even though Sasuke acts like a...Whatever he is, i'm still going to protect him.'' Thought Sakura as she fell asleep.

 **Well guys i hope that you liked this chapter and i think i might make this a SakuraXSasuke story i don't know for sure but i still have that poll on my page please vote thank you information on it is at the bottom of my bio pm me what you want for other if you choose that and same for pairing and crossover. What two animes and who is the pairing, note that i can't do a crossover if i don't know the anime. My list is posted at the end of my fanfictions and is in my bio anyway hope you like the story so far please review and leave a comment about anything.**


	6. Chapter 6: Team Training

Sakura woke up happy she pressed her alarm clock and looked at the time and jumped out of bed. She did her routine and grabbed her bingo book then put her hair in a bun. Sakura ran out the house and locked her door before running to the training ground to see Naruto and Sasuke waiting there.

''Sakura-Chan'' Said Naruto. Sasuke closed his eyes and went to sit under a tree.

''Good morning Naruto-Kun, Sasuke'' Said Sakura.

''Hi Sakura-Chan how are you?'' Asked Naruto

''Pretty good but i'm-'' then Sakura was cut off when they all heard a rumble. Sakura looked down at her gut and blushed. Sasuke smirked.

''Someone's hungry'' Said Sasuke

''Yeah why did Kakashi-sensei want us to come without eating i'm sooooo hungry'' Said Sakura grabbing her gut. Sasuke got up and stood under the tree.

''Sakura-Chan maybe we can sneak some food before Kakashi-sensei gets here.'' Said Naruto.

''That's a stupid idea Naruto you'll end up throwing up on the floor not to mention all the things i'll have to clean up.'' Said Sasuke.

''You couldn't have said something nicer besides i'm the one who saved you from that girl whatever her name is.'' Said Sakura trying to remember Karin's name.

''You mean...Karin'' Said Naruto.

''Yeah her'' Said Sakura

''Has anyone ever told you your bad with names.'' Said Sasuke smirking. Sakura glared at Sasuke but this only seemed to amuse him. Just as she was about to say something to him Kakashi appeared in smoke.

''Good morning guys slept well.'' Said Kakashi trying his best to avoid the topic he was late.

''Yeah it was great and why were you late? You know what i don't want to hear it.'' Said Naruto putting his hands up and walking away.

''Well i was helping a old woman carry somethings anyway let's get to work shall we.'' Said Kakashi. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto looked at Kakashi. ''We will start with a test'' Kakashi took 2 bells from his pouch and held it in front of his team.

''Ok guys you are going to get these bells and if you can you will get food.'' When Sakura heard the word 'food' her stomach growled. Kakashi smiled while she held her gut again.

''Now let's begin when this leaf drop.'' Said Kakashi then he dropped the leaf and disappeared. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto waited till the leaf hit the ground and Sakura and Sasuke disappeared. Naruto looked around for his team but couldn't find them he then went out on his own. Sakura and Sasuke watched from the trees as Naruto found Kakashi and started attacking him.

''Naruto...what are doing?...Damn it.'' Said Sasuke as he watched Naruto fight Kakashi. At one point Naruto went flying with his mouth hung open Sakura and Sasuke's eyes went wide with shock.

''One thousand years of death works everytime.'' Said Kakashi as he got his book back out and walked away. Sasuke took this moment to throw kunais at him when he saw them hit he jumped down from the tree and walked to Kakashi only to find it was a clone.

''What...where can he be then.'' Said Sasuke as he looked away then a hand appeared on his foot from under ground. Sasuke looked down at the hand but was then pulled down only his head was left above air.

''Don't assume someone is dead just because you hit them square on.'' Said Kakashi kneeling down to face Sasuke. Sakura frowned.

''How could he have fell for that he's a jonin not one kunai can kill him easily i can tell you that from exprience.'' Thought Sakura as she saw the perfect moment to drop down on Kakashi. Sakura took out her flute and put chakra into it then played her tune call of the snakes. Snakes started coming out of the ground and almost wrapped themselves around Kakashi. Kakashi jumped back and looked at where they were summoned. Sasuke looked around to till he saw Sakura standing on a tree with a flute in her hand.

''Was that...her'' Thought Sasuke as Sakura disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms. Kakashi looked where Sasuke was looking but then from behind Sakura came up to him with a kunai. Kakashi dodged each of her attacks. She then started fighting him in taijutsu she let him block her attack and landed on her hands then she reached for the bells and touched one Kakashi looked as she had one almost in her hand. Kakashi jumped back while Sakura jumped next to Sasuke and pulled him out of the ground then she looked at Kakashi.

''Give me the FOOD'' Said Sakura as she ran towards him again and started punching at light speed her hands were a blurr but Kakashi was able to block each punch.

''She's one strong ninja'' Thought Kakashi. Sakura and Sasuke got back in a fighting position and looked at Kakashi till something came in each of thier minds.

''Wait WHERE'S NARUTO'' Thought Sakura and Sasuke but that was when Kakashi punched both of them into a tree Sakura landing on Sasuke. Once they reopened thier eyes Sakura looked up while Sasuke looked down they stared at each other for a while before hearing the alarm go off.

''Oh great i lost'' Said Sakura as she got off of Sasuke then she turned around and held a hand towards Sasuke. ''Need help''

''Hn'' Said Sasuke before getting up himself. Sakura rolled her eyes and walked back to where they started, followed by Sasuke. When they got back they saw Naruto tied to a post they stopped walking and stared at Naruto while he was struggling to get out.

''I can't believe this'' Said Sakura as her sweatdropped from watching Naruto.

''Believe it'' Said Sasuke smirking as he mocked Naruto. Sakura smiled at Sasuke and he had to admit she had such a beauitful smile. That's when Naruto spotted them.

''SAKURA-CHAN, SASUKE-TEME HELP ME OUT OF HERE'' Yelled Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura walked next to Naruto and sat down. Kakashi then appeared still reading his book.

''Well guys i must say you all tried greatly and i couldn't believe how strong this team could be.'' Said Kakashi ''But you guys missed what this test was about BUT you did show alittled of it.'' Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto kept stareing at Kakashi then he contuined.

''I wanted you guys to use teamwork to win but you guys did help each other from time to time and i'm proud of that...you will be sent back to the academy and Sakura will be sent back to rain till you all can learn teamwork.'' Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto's eyes went wide when they heard this.

''You can't do this'' Said Sakura as she started getting angry. Sasuke eyes went from shock to hate quickly.

''Sorry but that's that'' Said Kakashi.

''Not if i have something to say about it.'' Said Sakura as she ran up Kakashi ready to attack him again she jumped in the air and pointed her foot down and put all the wieght into her foot before coming down at light speed. Kakashi grabbed Sakura's foot and she landed on the floor. Sasuke got up and was about to attack when Kakashi letted go of Sakura's foot. Sakura stood up and walked back to Naruto and Sasuke.

''At least now you can eat Sakura'' Said Kakashi as he handed Sakura and Sasuke food. Then he diasppeared. Naruto looked at Sakura's and Sasuke's food then waited for Kakashi to come back. When he didn't come Naruto started getting worried thinking that Kakashi didn't want him to eat. He held his head down, Sakura looked at Naruto as she was about to take a bite of her food then she looked at her food then Naruto her food then Naruto her food and so on then she placed her food in front of Naruto.

''I may be hungry but your more important.'' Said Sakura. This shocked Naruto while Sasuke looked at her then placed his food infront of Naruto. Naruto looked at Sasuke shocked too but he turned his head.

''Here Dope i don't want it anyway'' Said Sasuke. Sakura smiled and took her chopsticks and fed Naruto a rice ball that's when a puff of smoke and a voilent wind went around the three genin. Making Naruto freak out, Sasuke take out a kunai, and Sakura blocking the wind with her arm. Then Kakashi's head came out of the smoke he looked pissed.

''YOOOOOOOOOUUUUU pass'' Said Kakashi. Naruto almost fainted while Sakura and Sasuke looked at him shocked. ''I told you the test was on teamwork i was still testing you'' Sakura jumped in joy and untied Naruto.

''This is great'' Said Sakura smiling a beauitful and adorable smile making Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto smile.

''Well i'm glad your happy Sakura now if you all don't mind i have to go to the hokage's tower to file a report now see you all tomorrow.'' Said Kakashi. Then he poofed away again. The team looked at each other and walked away together.

''Guys i have to go now but i'll most likely see you too soon'' Said Naruto ''Bye Sasuke bye Sakura-Chan''

''Bye Naruto-Kun see you soon'' Said Sakura waving as Naruto ran off. Sasuke waited for another too seconds and started walking off. Sakura stopped waving and ran up next to Sasuke.

''You know Sasuke it isn't bad to be friendly from time to time.'' Said Sakura. Sasuke looked at Sakura but they kept walking.

''Hn'' Said Sasuke as he looked back up.

''You know i never lost anything but it feels like i lost my family sense i'm not near them.'' Said Sakura. Sasuke looked back at her. ''Yeah but you know it's good that i'm here becuase i get to meet all of these amazing people.''

''Hn amazing? What's so amazing about the dope'' Said Sasuke. Sakura looked at him.

''His determination is wonderful i love how he is chasing his dream despite being the nine tails.'' Said Sakura as she smiled at Sasuke. Sasuke turned away from Sakura so she wouldn't see the blush that appeared on his face. ''To bond with the team more i'm going to buy you something come on'' Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arm and dragged him to her house to get the money. When they got there Sakura took out the key and unlocked the door letting Sasuke go in first.

''Well can i offer you something Sasuke'' Said Sakura.

''Hn'' Said Sasuke as he looked around. Sakura rolled her eyes and went in the kitchen then came out with a tomato. Sasuke looked at Sakura as she walked out the kitchen. Sakura looked back at Sasuke and then looked at the tomato in her hand then she handed it to Sasuke. Sasuke took a bite with the most delighted face ever. Sakura smiled and walked back in the kitchen and got more tomatos for Sasuke.

''I guess this could be your present'' Said Sakura as she held a bag filled with tomatos. Sasuke looked at Sakura from the corner of his eye then turned his whole head when he saw the bag filled with tomatos. He walked towards her and was about to grab the bag when Sakura moved it.

''What's the magic word'' Said Sakura

''...''

''Come on''

''...Pl-pl''

''Plea''

''Pl-plea''

''Please''

''Pl-plea-please'' Sakura smirked at Sasuke and started laughing while his face started turning red. Then she gave him the bag.

''Now what do you say?'' Said Sakura

''Th-tha''

''Thank''

''Thank''

''You''

''You''

''Thank you''

''Thank you'' Sakura was so happy that Sasuke used please and thank you that she didn't even think twice before hugging him. Sasuke tried to show no emotion he wouldn't hug her back but he wanted to.

''So what did you get the dope?'' Asked Sasuke.

''I got him some ramen i already gave that to him but i couldn't figure out what you liked'' Said Sakura. Sasuke contuined eating his tomato when he finished he looked at Sakura who had a intense look in her eye she looking out the window. Sasuke lifted a eyebrow then he was about to go out the door when Sakura grabbed his arm.

''I have a bad feeling stay here for a while longer.'' Said Sakura. Sasuke was about to yank his arm away from her when he saw the worry in her eyes. Sasuke signed in defeat and walked away from the door then Sakura turned on the tv and saw the Hokage on it. This caught Sasuke's and Sakura's attention.

''My fellow people there is some invaders in the village i recommend not leaving where you are. We should have this problem taken care of in two days, Lock your doors and close your windows. ninjas please protect my people, Genin watch over yourself and don't go out, if you are outside watching this then quickly find a place to stay. But stay there with another genin just in case.'' Said the Hokage. Sakura stared at her tv then she looked at her door.

''Sasuke my house is the safe place for you to stay. We can sneak you into your house so you can get some things but that's it because since the uchiha mansion is big they will most likely attack that place.'' Said Sakura.

''Fine'' Said Sasuke then Sakura walked towards her window and opened it.

''After you'' Said Sakura. Sasuke jumped through then Sakura went through they lowered thier chakra and went to the Uchiha mansion. They saw a couple of the ninjas attacking the village and snuck in Sasuke's house. Sakura kept watch as Sasuke got his stuff then he placed clothes, ninja tools, and more in a scroll. Once he got ready they were about to walk out when they heard the door knob start twisting. Sakura and Sasuke's face went pale and they hid.

''Shhhhhh'' Said Sasuke. Sakura poked a eye out and saw a man walk in. She could sense that he was the only one in the house.

''Sasuke we have to kill this guys before he kills us.'' Said Sakura in a whisper voice.

''How are we going to kill him'' Said Sasuke.

''Teamwork'' Sasuke stared at Sakura then nodded his head.

''But it has to be a silent kill then we have to get rid of his body'' Said Sakura. Sasuke nodded again and Sakura took out a kunai and tied a chakra string to it. Sasuke grabbed a peace of cloth and Sakura threw the kunai and it tied itself around his legs. Sasuke and Sakura then jumped out the closet, right when he was about to scream Sasuke put the cloth in his mouth. Sakura then hit him in the back of the neck and he blacked out.

''Good work Sasuke but now we will have to kill him.'' Said Sakura whispering. Sasuke nodded and stabbed a kunai through his heart. Sakura and Sasuke stared at the man then picked him up.

''Ok now let me take care of this part.'' Said Sakura as she took out her flute she tried not to play so loud. Musical notes came out and wrapped around the man then he disappeared.

''Where did he go?'' Asked Sasuke.

''I'll tell you where he's not, here.'' Said Sakura then they sneaked out the house and jumped over buildings making sure not to be seen by the other ninjas. Even if it was thier village they didn't want to be caught because they could get in trouble for disobeying the Hokage.

Once at Sakura's house they jumped back through the window they went out of and locked it when they got inside.

''That was dangeous'' Said Sasuke

''Well as a ninja we will have danger in our lives.'' Said Sakura

''I'm surprised, you handled killing a man better than other girls.'' Sasuke smirked.

''As i said before Sasuke i'm not normal.'' Said Sakura then she took out her flute and played a tune that shielded her house. Then she gave Sasuke a tour of the house.

''And last your room, This is where you will be staying for the next two days.'' Said Sakura as she entered the room with Sasuke behind her he looked around the room the walls were golden. while the floor had a fuzzy brown carpet. Sakura walked to the door way and stood there.

''I'm only a few inchs away if you need me i'll call you when i made dinner'' Said Sakura as she walked out the room. Sasuke nodded and took the scroll out. He unsealed his stuff and started setting up his room for his stay. Sasuke was just about finished when Sakura knocked on the door.

''Come in'' Said Sasuke. Sakura walked in with something in her hand.

''Ok so i have two questions for you.

1\. What do you want for dinner? And

2\. I found some extra slippers do you want to use them?'' Asked Sakura

''Anything i don't care and whatever in that order.'' Said Sasuke. Sakura gave him the slippers and walked to her room to change into her PJs. Then she walked into the kitchen and got out a cook book. Sakura was cooking for a while then she setted up the table and called for Sasuke to eat. When Sasuke came down he saw Sakura in shorts that went up to her butt a tanktop and long beauitful bubble gum pink hair straight down almost pass her thigh. Sakura looked at Sasuke and smiled.

''Sorry this is what i wear to bed.'' Said Sakura looking away from Sasuke as she placed a hand on her hip while her other hand brushed her hair away from her eyes. Sasuke stared at Sakura's hour glass figure as she sat down. Sasuke then blinked and looked away ready to eat.

''This is my first time cooking this meal'' Said Sakura. Sasuke took a bite and his eyes went wide. Sakura looked at Sasuke with wide eyes then she looked sad.

''This...is...GREAT oh i mean it's ok'' Said Sasuke flipping his hair. Sakura looked at Sasuke with shock then with happiness.

''Do you mean it Sasuke'' Said Sakura getting excited.

''Yeah or whatever'' Sakura smiled at him then started eating. After dinner Sakura took the plates and put them in the sink. Right when Sakura was about to wash them Sasuke grabbed her arm. Sakura looked at Sasuke.

''How about you take a break, I'll take care of the dishes'' Said Sasuke lightly letting go of Sakura's arm.

''Are you sure?'' Asked Sakura. Sasuke nodded and walked to the sink and started cleaning them. Sakura watched Sasuke clean with a smile plastered on her face. When he was finished he walked to his room but first saw Sakura who was in her room playing with a giant teddy bear. Sasuke walked inside.

''What's with the teddy bear?'' Asked Sasuke.

''I got it when i was six a every important person gave it to me i will never forget him.'' Said Sakura as she placed the bear down. Sasuke walked over to her bed and sat on it.

''How cute'' Said Sasuke smirking. Sakura blushed and walked in the front room. Sasuke following her. When she sat down Sasuke sat behind her then he started playing with her hair. Sakura didn't like many people touching her hair. She let the akatsuki touch her hair and sometimes even let them braid it. Sakura somehow felt ok with letting Sasuke touch her hair it felt...natural.

''You know how to do hair?'' Asked Sakura.

''Well when i was a kid i used to touch and do my older brother's hair'' Said Sasuke. Sakura's mouth curved to a smile.

''Does Sasuke still care about Itachi'' Thought Sakura.

''My brother's name was Itachi he murdered my clan and i will kill him for it.'' Said Sasuke. Sakura frowned. ''But i still care about him i guess'' Sakura did a tiny smile.

''Well Sasuke i never heard you say so much words at once.'' Said Sakura as Sasuke finished braiding her hair.

''Hn'' Said Sasuke.

''OH COME ON!'' Yelled Sakura. Sasuke smirked and they went to the bathroom to look at the braid. Sakura moved around in the mirror still looking at her long braid.

''It's beautiful Sasuke you have a talent for braiding.'' Said Sakura admiring Sasuke's work. Sasuke blushed and looked away. Sakura and Sasuke walked out the bathroom and into thier own rooms.

''Good night Sasuke'' Said Sakura as she started writing in her notebook. Then she laid down and turned off her light. Sakura fell asleep almost instantly. Sasuke was in his room looking at the wall he turned off his light and laid back in his bed.

''Good night Sakura'' Thought Sasuke as he closed his eyes.

 **Here is my next chapter so far i'm thinking of doing slight SakuraXGaara but more SasukeXSakura i might make it the Sasuke and Sakura pairing but it depends how i feel. Thanks for reading so far.**


	7. Chapter 7: Zabuza Mission

Sakura got out of bed and went to wake up Sasuke. When she got to his room she knocked on the door. She didn't hear a thing then she knocked again and still didn't hear a thing.

''He still must be sleep'' Thought Sakura then she turned the knob and walked in Sasuke's room. When she got inside she walked towards Sasuke's bed. She touched Sasuke's shoulder and he started moving. Sakura smiled and touched his shoulder again to wake him.

''He's so adorable...WHAT I'M A THINKING'' Thought Sakura as she blushed and shook her head. Sakura closed her eyes.

''Hi'' Said Sasuke. Sakura opened her eyes to see Sasuke stareing back at her. Sakura jumped up while Sasuke sat up. ''What were you doing?''

''No-Nothing'' Said Sakura the red coming back to her face. Sasuke smirked. While Sakura looked away, She hated that wonderful Uchiha smirk she loved it but hated it at the same time it reminded her of Itachi way to much. Sakura walked to the door way.

''How was your sleep?'' Asked Sakura

''Good'' Said Sasuke then he jumped out of bed. Sakura watched as he stood up staright and stretched.

''How was your sleep Sakura?'' Asked Sasuke

''Good'' Said Sakura. ''I'm surprised, You seem happy today.''

''Well that bed was so comfy how could i not sleep like a king.'' Sakura smirked.

''I guess your right. Well we still have to stay in here for a while what do you want for breakfast?''

''Hn''

''...'' Sasuke started laughing while Sakura smiled at his laugh.

''His laugh is so cute...WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING...AGAIN'' Thought Sakura as she started shaking her head again. Sasuke stopped laughing and walked to the doorway to Sakura.

''I'm going to wash up and get dressed.'' Said Sasuke.

''Ok i'll go make breakfast'' Said Sakura then they went their on way. Sasuke went to the bathroom while Sakura walked to the kitchen and started cooking. After about 10 minutes Sakura walked up to Sasuke's room and knocked on his door.

''Come in'' Said Sasuke. Sakura twisted the knob and walked in the room. Sasuke was sitting on his bed thinking about something that Sakura wanted to know. Sakura was about to ask when she thought about the food.

''Come on the food will get cold if we stand around.'' Said Sakura. Then she turned around and walked back in the kitchen Sasuke following her. When they got to the kitchen they ate without saying a word. Sasuke then got up and washed the dishes while Sakura went upstairs to wash up and get dressed. Sakura looked at herself in her mirror she put her hair in a bun and grabbed her flute and bingo book. Sakura smiled at herself then she heard something.

''SAKURA HURRY DOWN HERE QUICKLY!'' Yelled Sasuke. Sakura jumped and ran downstairs. When she got there she saw Sasuke watching tv.

''What's wrong?'' Asked Sakura

''Look...The Hokage is on the tv again.'' Said Sasuke. Sakura looked at the tv and saw the Hokage she walked and sat down on the couch. Sakura and Sasuke then leaned towards the tv and wacthed.

''Attention hidden leaf we finished off the invading enemies quicker then we expected. People can now leave their houses but be careful. Genin you must report to your sensei at the same place you had your genin test. Thank you and have a great day.'' Said the Hokage. Sakura and Sasuke had a look of relief on their face.

''I wonder who attacked us in the first place.'' Said Sakura putting her thumb to her chin. Sasuke could tell Sakura was doing some heavy thinking and went to pack his things. When Sakura was done she signed and went to Sasuke's room to help him.

''We should drop your stuff off at your house before going to see Kakashi and Naruto-Kun'' Said Sakura. Sasuke nodded his head and grabbed his scroll and sealed everything inside. Once finished they went out the door and to the Uchiha mansion.

''I still can't believe we snuck and killed someone in here.'' Said Sasuke.

''Yeah, we should check this place out making sure the locks work and that no one can get in.'' Said Sakura.

''Hn'' Sakura rolled her eyes and they walked inside. Sakura checked one half of the house while Sasuke checked the other. When they were finished Sakura and Sasuke met back up in Sasuke's real room.

''Well?'' Asked Sakura.

''Nothing'' Said Sasuke

''Same'' Said Sakura. ''Now that thats done let's head to the training ground.

''Hn''

''...Let's just...go'' Sakura and Sasuke walked out the door and made their way to the training ground. When they got there Naruto was there already he looked safe and happy. Sakura smiled reliefed that Naruto was safe.

''Naruto-Kun'' Sakura shouted waving. Naruto turned his head and the biggest smile appeared on his face.

''Sakura-Chan, Sasuke-Teme'' Shouted Naruto as he got up and ran to them. Naruto stopped in front of the Uchiha and the pink haired girl.

''Sakura-Chan i was worried about you i was hoping you were ok.'' Said Naruto.

''I'm fine Naruto but how are you?'' Asked Sakura.

''I'm fine'' Said Naruto ''Where were you anyway?''

''Me and Sasuke stayed at my house for the time being where were you?'' Asked Sakura.

''I was at Shikamaru's house with him and choji.'' Said Naruto

''Hn'' Said Sasuke. Sakura and Naruto looked at him.

''Sasuke-Teme you stayed with Sakura-Chan...lucky well at least you kept her safe.'' Said Naruto.

''When you say Sakura, safe isn't the first thing that comes into my mind.'' Said Sasuke. Sakura glared at him while Sasuke smirked back at her. The team kept talking till they saw a poof of smoke and Kakashi reading his book. Kakashi looked up from his book and saw his team.

''Well it looks like you all were safe and sound good to see you guys.'' Kakashi smiled under his mask.

''It's nice to see you Kakashi-Sensei'' Said Sakura. Kakashi walked towards his team and patted each of their heads.

''Now i have some exciting news we will be going on a mission.'' Said Kakashi. This caught the teams attention. ''Now let's head to the Hokage's tower there our mission awaits.'' Kakashi started walking with Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto behind him. Once at the tower they walked to the mission center and saw a man in there. The man had gray hair that was almost covered by a hat. A gray beard and glasses. This man was also kind of fat with a beer bottle in his hand with red across his nose.

''Please don't tell me this man is drunk'' Thought Sakura. She could tell by the look on Sasuke's and Naruto's face that they thought the same thing. Kakashi walked up to the man and greeted him with a handshake. Kakashi then turned around to face his team.

''Guys this is Tazuna we will be protecting him as our mission.'' Said Kakashi

''This is what you people can give me, three kids! A boy that needs to make some friends. A pink haired girl that looks too defenseless to actually fight. And a blonde boy that needs to grow a couple of inchs. My life is in great danger with these kids protecting me can't i get better more decent ninjas'' Said Tazuna. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto's face was red with anger.

''DECENT!'' Yelled the genin team. Their hands balled up in fist of rage. Kakashi's and the other adults in the room sweatdropped.

''Listen here old man i don't need to take your bull-'' Sakura was cut off with Kakashi's hand on her mouth not letting her finish that sentence. But that didn't stop Sakura from mumbleing the words. When she was finished Kakashi removed his hand and Sakura released a breath she didn't even know she was holding. Tazuna walked right pass the genin team bumping into Sasuke on his way out. Sasuke took out a kunai and threw it at him. Iruka had to block it with another kunai before it hit Tazuna. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto cursed under their breath and walked out the room.

''If something doesn't kill Tazuna first my team will.'' Said Kakashi then he walked out the door.

At the leaf village gates Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto all had time to pack by the time Kakashi got thier.

''Our first mission as a team i can't wait.'' Said Naruto.

''Good then how about you stop dancing and do the mission before you fail kid.'' Said Tazuna.

''You little mother-'' Naruto lunged at Tazuna but was caught and cut off by Kakashi. Naruto struggleing to get free kept trying to grab Tazuna.

''I'll choke him with his own beer.'' Said Naruto. Sakura and Sasuke chuckling in the back. Kakashi had to carry Naruto over his shoulder while Sakura and Sasuke had to stand at his sides. Tazuna in front. Naruto stopped struggleing and was just watching the ground as Kakashi carried him.

''Hey cool a puddle.'' Said Naruto. Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi stopped walking. Tazuna turned around and looked at the team. Sakura took a step towards the puddle and bent down.

''There shouldn't be a puddle it hadn't rained in a while.'' Said Sakura.

''No there shouldn't the sun was shining all day any rain that was here had to have dried up by now.'' Said Kakashi. Sasuke took out a kunai while the puddle started moving. Sakura jumped back and stood next to Kakashi her fist ready for combat. Kakashi put Naruto down and two enemies came out of the ground. And by the looks of it they just killed Kakashi. The two enemies looked at the 4 remaining.

''Tazuna your next.'' Said one of the enemies. Tazuna froze in place while Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto was thinking ''Is Kakashi really gone.'' The two enemies went for the bridge builder. Tazuna closed his eyes awaiting death but the pain never came instead when he opened his eyes he saw Sakura and Sasuke had just kicked the two enemies. Sakura and Sasuke landed next to each other but then they went on and attacked Naruto instead.

''We'll just have to kill you guys first starting with the blonde brat.'' Said one of the enemies. Naruto was too late to dodge all the attacks and ended up getting poisoned.

''NARUTO'' Cried Sakura and Sasuke. They were about to finsh Naruto off when Kakashi came back. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Tazuna all stared at Kakashi.

''I'm sorry i didn't mean for any of you to get hurt.'' Said Kakashi then he killed both of the enemies.

''Who were those guys?'' Naruto asked. Sakura walked up the bodies and let her red eye show she didn't let any of them see it though. Once she was finished she looked back at Naruto.

''Their called the demon brothers but why were they after Tazuna?'' Sakura Said/Asked. Everyone stared at Tazuna while he had a scared look on his face.

''You have alot of explaing to do.'' Said Kakashi to Tazuna.

''Ok well maybe there are some people out to kill me.'' Said Tazuna rubbing the back of his head.

''Tazuna this is not good, This should be a higher rank mission, a A rank mission. You placed these kids in more danger then a regular mission.'' Said Kakashi. ''One is already hurt'' Naruto frowned and took out a kunai he then stabbed his hand getting the poison and some blood out.

''I got the poison out.'' Said Naruto.

''That maybe true but if you keep bleeding you are going to die.'' Said Kakashi. Naruto started to panick. Sakura walked over to him.

''Calm down Naruto i can heal you real quick, Let me see your hand.'' Said Sakura. Naruto gave Sakura his hand and she looked at it. She was alittle surprised.

''Even though he's the nine tails i didn't think it would heal this quick...it's powerful indeed.'' Thought Sakura then she got a piece of cloth and wiped his hand then she wrapped the center of his hand in bandges. When she was finished Naruto started moving his hand again and testing it out.

''Thanks Sakura-Chan your the best'' Said Naruto.

''No problem Naruto.'' Said Sakura then she looked at Kakashi.

''So we have two choices

A. We can go back to leaf and take on a different mission cause we'er not supposed to be on this mission. OR

B. We can contuine on the mission but it will risk you guys safety.'' Said Kakashi.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto stood together and smirked.

''Choice A!'' Said the genin team at the same time. Kakashi smiled at the genin. Tazuna smiled at the team as well.

''Then let's go on this trip.'' Said Kakashi. The team was pumped they were ready for this. They wanted to show Kakashi and Tazuna that they could work as a team and fulfill this mission.

After a hour of walking and another hour on a boat they made it to wave.

''Here we are, my home'' Said Tazuna then they walked to Tazuna's house when they got there they saw a little boy that reminded Naruto of Konohamaru.

''This is my grandson Inari. Inari these are the ninjas that will be protecting me.'' Said Tazuna. Inari had black spiky hair that was also covered with a hat. He had green overalls with a yellow shirt. Inari looked at them.

''These are the ninjas they don't even look like they could protect themselves.'' Said Inari.

''Oh i'm sorry you want your grandfather alive or dead kid cause if you want you can protect him instead, if you think we can't do it.'' Said Sakura. Inari looked at the girl with wide eyes. Then he walked away. Sakura stood up straight and Sasuke placed a hand on her shoulder. Sakura looked at him and calmed down. Tazuna looked at Sakura

''I'm sorry Inari doesn't mean it, come in make yourself at home.'' Said Tazuna. Team 7 walked inside the house and found a woman in the kitchen.

''Father i didn't know you were inviting guest.'' Said the woman.

''Hello Tsunami these are the ninjas that will be protecting me when i build the bridge.'' Said Tazuna.

''Well it's nice to know that you are in capable hands.'' Said Tsunami then she looked at the bowl and got more ingredients. ''I hope you guys like what i'm cooking but i never cooked for this many people before.''

''I'll help you'' Said Sakura

''That would be great dear.'' Said Tsunami. Sakura walked over to her and they started cooking and talking. While Tazuna and the guys were talking about the mission. After a while Sakura and Tsunami served dinner Everyone including Inari sat at the table and ate. Once everyone was done Sakura helped Tsunami with the dishes and everyone went to sleep.

In the middle of the night Sakura heard something and woke up. She looked at the door as it closed. Sakura got up and walked towards the door she opened it and saw feet going on the roof. She closed the door and lowered her chakra then she jumped onto the roof. When she landed she was looking at the back of Inari. She could hear crying noises coming from him. Sakura couldn't help but feel bad she walked up to Inari and stood behind him.

''Hi'' Said Sakura. Inari jerked his head back trying to get rid of the tears.

''H-Hi'' Said Inari

''You ok?'' Asked Sakura.

''Yes i'm fine'' Said Inari tears raining down his face.

''What's wrong?'' Asked Sakura as she sat next to Inari their feet dangling.

''Well...When i was younger i was saved by a man named Kaiza he was like a father to me since mine died before i got to meet him. Soon he died and i blamed him for it, he died by Gato i never forgave him for it.'' Said Inari

''Inari...He didn't die on his own he was killed.'' Said Sakura.

''Yeah but he still left me'' Said Inari

''But he never wanted to.'' Said Sakura ''I bet he wanted to see you grow up he wouldn't be happy to see you crying like this. What would he say?''

''He would say...you shouldn't cry because i will always be here for you.'' Said Inari.

''That's right he is always with you right here.'' Sakura pointed to Inari's heart. ''I don't want to see you cry anymore Inari it hurts. Promise me you won't cry'' Said Sakura.

''I promise'' Said Inari then he leaned against Sakura and they watched the moon and stars.

''Sakura'' Said Inari

''Yes Inari'' Said Sakura

''Promise me you won't leave me'' Said Inari. Sakura looked at him and smiled.

''I promise.'' Said Sakura.

''Pinky promise.'' Said Inari as he held up his pinky. Sakura locked her pinky with Inari's.

''I pinky promise Inari i won't leave you'' Said Sakura. Inari smiled and wiped the rest of his tears away before drifting to sleep.

''Thank...you...Sakura'' Said Inari as he fell asleep in Sakura's arms. Sakura got up and carried Inari in the house and into his room. She tucked him in and removed his hat. She smiled at his sleeping form and walked to the doorway.

''Your welcome Inari'' Said Sakura then she closed the door and went downstairs.

 **Well here is chapter 7 guys thanks for reading. I hope you like the story so far if you have any questions about the story so far then ask me in the comments. If you have a account then just PM me i will be happy to answer anything. I still have that poll so please vote. Thank you**


	8. Chapter 8: Zabuza Mission Part 2

Sakura was walking downstairs when she ran into someone.

''Oh Sorry'' Said Sakura then she started to go around the person when they grabbed her arm. The dark figure started to pin Sakura against the wall. Once she was pinned the dark figure started closing the gap between thier faces. When their faces were only a inch away the dark figure spoke.

''I forgive you'' Said the dark figure. Sakura looked at the figure's face and could makeout the features of his face. It was.

''Sasuke what are you doing up here?'' Asked Sakura getting out of his grip.

''I could ask you the same thing.'' Said Sasuke as he smirked.

''I actually have a reason'' Said Sakura then she walked down the stairs Sasuke following her.

Sakura was in her room when someone came in there and woke her up.

''Sakura wake up'' Said Inari as he shook Sakura's shoulders. Sakura opened one eye and looked at Inari then she smiled.

''Good morning Inari, Where is everyone else?'' Asked Sakura as she got out of bed.

''They are all downstairs at the table. I wanted to wake you up and walk down with you.'' Said Inari as Sakura stretched. Inari then took Sakura's hand and they walked downstairs. Once there they were greeted by Tsunami.

''Morning Sakura did you sleep well?'' Asked Tsunami.

''Yeah'' Said Sakura as she sat down in her chair. Inari sat down next to her.

''Inari give the girl some space.'' Said Tsunami.

''No it's fine i don't mind.'' Said Sakura as she hugged Inari with one arm. They both laughed making everyone else smile. After breakfast Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto went upstairs to get ready to move out while Kakashi talked to Tazuna.

''Tazuna the genin are about ready to head out say goodbye to your family and we can go.'' Said Kakashi. Tazuna nodded. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto walked outside and was about to go when they heard Inari.

''Sakura'' Said Inari. Sakura turned around. ''Be careful.''

''I promise i will. I'll return with Tazuna and myself in contact. Just wait for us here.'' Said Sakura then she bent down to his level and gave him a hug. Team 7 and Tazuna then started their way to the bridge. (I am going to skip to the last Zabuza fight and Kakashi will be back in the water prison while Naruto and Sasuke are fighting Haku.)

Sakura was standing infront of Tazuna while Kakashi was trapped in another water prison.

''Sakura run you can't fight him.'' Said Kakashi.

''Kakashi let me try how will i get stronger if i just keep fighting people on my level.'' Said Sakura to Kakashi then she looked at Zabuza. ''Release my sensei'' Zabuza looked at Sakura with a smirk.

''Come and get him.'' Said Zabuza. Sakura took out her flute and played call of the snakes. Snakes started surrounding Zabuza then Sakura ran up to him and punched him. Zabuza blocked the punch and grabbed Sakura's arm then he threw her in the air and kicked her to the ground. Sakura stood up feeling the blood drip down her mouth.

''Kid you can't beat one of the seven swordsmen.'' Said Zabuza.

''Wait did you know Kisame Hoshigaki?'' Asked Sakura. while Zabuza's eyes widen alittle.

''Yes i knew Kisame he was one of us till he left.'' Said Zabuza.

''How dare he say Kisame-Kun just left he will pay and i must free Kakashi.'' Thought Sakura then she played a tune that placed a force field around Tazuna. ''No matter what it takes'' Sakura then ran up to Zabuza and faked at punch but kicked him in the head instead. Zabuza recovered and punched Sakura in the stomach then he proceeded to punch her till she was weak once finished he placed a kick straight in her stomach making her fly back.

''SAKURA!'' Yelled Kakashi. The men didn't hear a thing so Zabuza started to walk to Kakashi.

''I won't'' Said a voice the men looked at Sakura's body. ''I won't lose or will i die here you can forget it.'' Sakura stood up and ran towards Zabuza again this time before punching him she disappears in a swirl of cherry blossoms. Sakura then appeared in the sky and starts doing handsigns.

''Ninja Art: Ice Storm jutsu'' Said Sakura then ice rained from above. Zabuza was only able to dodge a few but not all. When Sakura landed she could see Zabuza walking through the smoke his clothes torn his masked ripped you could see his mouth. He also looked pissed. Sakura took out her flute and played the tune mirror. That's when inner Sakura came out.

'' **Cha let's get him** '' Said Inner Sakura then the too Sakuras rushed at him. Zabuza punched Sakura and inner Sakura kicked him from behind. Zabuza got up and lunged at the girls. He then grabbed Inner Sakura but Sakura started doing more handsigns and did fireball jutsu hitting Zabuza in the back. The two Sakuras stood next to each other and Zabuza looked at them with a crazy look in his eyes.

''Now you both will DIE!'' Said Zabuza then he took out his sword and slashed inner Sakura across her chest making her disappear. He then slashed at Sakura and she barely dodged it. She felt blood run down her arm and placed her hand on it while Zabuza looked at the blood that was dripping down his sword. He then took this time and used a jutsu.

''Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu''

Zabuza disappeared in mist and Sakura was finding it hard to see. Sakura then received punches and kicks from all around her. Zabuza finished it off with kick to her stomach. Sakura fell back while Zabuza walked over to her and grabbed her by the neck. He lefted her up only to slam her back to the ground Sakura tried to fight but then blacked out. Zabuza smirked and lifted his sword and pointed it so it could go right through Sakura. Zabuza with all his power then stabbed the sword down but instead he hit the ground in Sakura's place. Zabuza removed his sword from the ground and looked back to see Sakura in Kakashi's arms. Kakashi then saw Sasuke and Naruto running towards the bridge builder and walked over to them. When they saw Sakura in Kakashi's arm they panicked.

''Kakashi sensei what happened to Sakura-Chan!?'' Asked Naruto.

''No time to explain but i have a job for you too.'' Said Kakashi then he handed Sakura to Sasuke. ''Sasuke protect Sakura with your life and give chakra to her or she will die, Naruto protect the bridge builder with your life, Sakura already placed a force field around him but i don't know how long it will last.'' Said Kakashi. Sasuke and Naruto nodded then Kakashi walked back to Zabuza.

''That girl on your team was pretty strong Kakashi.'' Said Zabuza.

''Yes she was and what you did to her was unforgiveable.'' Said Kakashi as he lifted his headband from his eye and showed his shringan eye. Sasuke looked at Kakashi with wide eyes then looked back at Sakura and bent down to place her on the floor.

''Teme'' Said Naruto

''What?'' Said Sasuke

''Will...Will Sakura-Chan be ok'' Said Naruto. Sasuke turned around and looked at Naruto he could see the worry in his eyes.

''Yeah she'll be fine'' Said Sasuke as he looked at Sakura. Tazuna threw a first aid kit at Sasuke and it landed right next to him. Sasuke looked behind and saw Taunza looking at him he then nodded. Sasuke nodded back and started working. Sasuke took out a piece of cloth and wiped the blood off her face. He then wiped her arm that got slashed by Zabuza and wrapped it in bandges. Once he was done he stared at Sakura then looked at Kakashi. After a while he could see that Kakashi was winning.

''Sa-Sasuke'' Said a voice Sasuke looked down and saw Sakura starting to open her eyes. Sasuke bent down to her.

''Sakura are you ok, How do you feel?'' Asked Sasuke with so much worry in his face it was clear as day.

''I feel like a punching bag.'' Said Sakura then she tried to get up and stood on both her feet. Sakura then stumbled and fell back but Sasuke caught her.

''Be more careful i don't want you getting hurt anymore.'' Said Sasuke. Sakura nodded then Sasuke placed Sakura's arm around the back of his neck and his hand on her waist so she wouldn't fall. Sakura could feel her face start to heat up but then breathed so she could try and get rid of the blush.

Kakashi and Zabuza was still fighting but then a man came up and Zabuza looked behind him.

''Gato what are you doing here.'' Said Zabuza.

''You don't have to worry about that Zabuza but i came here to tell you that your services is expired and i will kill you.'' Said Gato

''Oh really'' Said Zabuza as team 7 started walking forward and was next to Kakashi. ''You and what army''

''I'm glad you asked.'' Said Gato then he snapped his fingers and a army of men came. Zabuza didn't care he still rushed up to Gato and took him, he then stuck the sword in himself and Gato.

''If i die your coming with me. TO HELL!'' Said/Yelled Zabuza. Gato mouth started bleeding as team 7 and his army stared at him.

''What are you all waiting for kill them.'' Said Gato as his last words. The men charged at team 7 while they all got in a fighting postition. But when they thought the men was going to attack them they didn't in fact the army of men looked scared. The team turned around and saw the wave village with weapons ready to fight and in the middle was the brave leader who rounded them all up. Inari. Sakura smiled at him and he smiled back then he looked at the army and had his village charge at them. The army turned around and dove in the ocean and swam away. Everyone cheered in glee while Kakashi went to talk to Zabuza.

''Hi'' Said Kakashi

''Hi'' Said Zabuza then a akward slience fell between them. ''Kakashi'' Kakashi looked back at Zabuza.

''Yes''

''I want you to train that girl on your team. She could be a great ally and could some day be the best ninja in the world. I could tell she hasn't unlocked all her power. You better train her right.'' Said Zabuza.

''I will'' Said Kakashi then he and Zabuza looked at Sakura. ''I know i will.'' Zabuza smiled and died in peace. Kakashi nodded his head to Zabuza then could feel snow fall.

''It's a mircal'' Said Kakashi as he walked to his team. His team looked at him as he stopped nexted to them. ''Lets go back now'' The team nodded and they walked with Kakashi back to the village of wave.

Once back the ninja was about to make their departure. Tazuna walked up to them.

''Kakashi thanks to you and your team the bridge was complete i am honored that your team was the ones that escorted me.'' Said Tazuna.

''Thank you Tazuna we are always happy to help.'' Said Kakashi. Tazuna nodded and they turned around and started walking away.

''Sakura'' Said a voice. The team turned around and saw Inari running up to Sakura tears running down his face. He stopped infront of her.

''Sakura please don't go'' Said Inari.

''Inari i'm sorry but i have to'' Said Sakura.

''Will i ever see you again'' Said Inari.

''I know you will, I will visit anytime that i can.'' Said Sakura as she wiped away Inari's tears.

''Pinky promise.'' Said Inari then he held out his pinky. Sakura smiled and locked her pinky with his.

''Pinky promise'' Said Sakura. Inari then smiled.

''Thank you Sakura i promise that one day i will be the leader of this village not for war but for peace.'' Said Inari.

''And i'll support you all the way.'' Said Sakura then she removed Inari's hat and ruffled his hair. ''I know you will'' Sakura then placed his hat back on over his eyes alittle. Inari fixed his hat and smiled back at Sakura then he gave her a hug. Sakura bent down to Inari's level and hugged him back. She then stood up and walked to her team.

''Bye Inari'' Said Sakura.

''Bye Saki'' Said Inari. The village then watched as team 7 walked off.

''Father you still haven't named the bridge yet.'' Said Tsunami. ''What will you call it.''

''Let's name it'' Said Tazuna.

''The Sakura bridge.'' Said Tazuna and Inari at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled.

''That's a wonderful name.'' Said Tsunami.

''The Sakura bridge'' Said Tsunami, Tazuna, and Inari then they all looked at Sakura as she kept walking. ''That's the perfect name.''

Back in Hidden leaf village team 7 was walking to the center of the village once there Kakashi spoke up.

''Well guys i have to tell the hokage about the mission and file a report.'' Said Kakashi. The team nodded. ''I'll be back later.'' Kakashi then disppeared in smoke. The team looked at each.

''That was a crazy mission.'' Said Sakura.

''I'm just glad your ok Sakura-Chan you really scared me and teme.'' Said Naruto.

''You guys were really that worried.'' Said Sakura.

''Yeah'' Said Naruto.

''Hn'' Said Sasuke. Sakura looked at her team and smiled.

''Sorry about that.'' Said Sakura.

''It's fine now that your better.'' Said Naruto then they all heard something in the distance but it kept getting louder.

''Sasuke-Kun'' Yelled Karin as she ran towards Sasuke. Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke rolled their eyes.

''Just when i thought i was about to get some peace and quiet.'' Said Sasuke.

''I was just having a good day.'' Said Sakura then she finally made it up to them.

''Hi Sasuke-Kun'' Said Karin. Sasuke ignored her and looked the other way. That's when Sakura heard something.

''Sakura-Chan'' Said the voice. Sakura looked at where it was coming from and saw Suigetsu.

''Suigetsu-Kun what are you doing here?'' Asked Sakura.

''My team was supposed to have team bonding but Karin dragged us to find Sasuke instead so here we are.'' Said Suigetsu.

''Oh, my day was just fine till she got here.'' Said Sakura. Suigetsu smiled.

''You know you should switch teams, you for Karin.'' Said Suigetsu. Karin glared at him but he didn't care.

''Man you want me on your team.'' Said Sakura.

''Yeah i would love to have you on our team instead.'' Said Suigetsu then he looked at his other teammate. ''Come here i want to introduce you to someone.'' Suigetsu grabbed Sakura's arm and walked to their other teammate Sasuke watching.

''Sakura this Juugo, Juugo this Sakura'' Said Suigetsu.

''Nice to meet you'' Said Sakura as she extended her hand for Juugo to take.

''Nice to meet you too Sakura-San.'' Said Juugo.

''No it's good you could just call me Sakura you don't need to be formal.'' Said Sakura.

''Thanks, i like you, you want to join our team, you could switch, you for Karin.'' Said Juugo. Karin gave another glare but this time at Juugo.

''Yeah Sakura-Chan join us instead'' Said Suigetsu then a hand appeared on Sakura's arm.

''No way Sakura-Chan belongs with us.'' Said Naruto. Suigetsu grabbed her other arm and they started pulling.

''No Sakura-Chan will be ours.'' Said Suigetsu. Naruto and Suigetsu kept pulling on Sakura's arm then Juugo joined in on Suigetsu's team. Sasuke then stepped in and joined Naruto's team. Naruto then spun her around and Sasuke and Naruto grabbed one arm each while Juugo and Suigetsu grabbed her legs once again they started pulling lifting Sakura off the ground.

Kakashi just got finished and was now about to go when a man came up to him.

''Hi Kakashi'' Said Kazu (I made him up he will be Suigetsu's team sensei his team is known as team 2)

''Hi Kazu'' Said Kakashi ''What are you about to do?''

''I'm about to find my team.'' Said Kazu

''Same'' Said Kakashi

''Then let's look together'' Said Kazu. Kakashi nodded and they went to find team 7 and team 2. They kept walking till they heard a voice.

''Sasuke-Kun'' Yelled Karin. The two sensei looked at each other.

''That's Karin she only makes that noise when she is looking for Sasuke or she found Sasuke.'' Said Kazu.

''Let's go get her'' Said Kakashi then they walked to where they heard the voice they drew closer and closer till they could hear other voices.

''That sounds like my team'' Said Kakashi.

''That must mean our teams are together.'' Said Kazu then they contuined walking once they got there they looked in shock at what they saw then they ran over to Sakura.

''Let her go'' Said Kakashi and Kazu. The boys letted go and Sakura fell to the floor. Kakashi and Kazu bent down to Sakura.

''Are you ok?'' Asked Kazu. Sakura nodded her head.

''What were they thinking?'' Said Kakashi.

''I don't know but i don't want to be a part of it.'' Said Sakura. Kazu helped her up and she started stretching. Suigetsu then walked over to her.

''Hi Sakura-Chan sorry about that to make it up lets go to dinner, my treat.'' Said Suigetsu.

''Sure'' Said Sakura then Suigestu placed his arm in a triangle form and Sakura locked her arm with his then they walked off.

''That could be us'' Said Karin. Sasuke was just stareing at the two as they walked off.

''Hi teme you want to come with me to the ramen shop'' Said Naruto.

''Hn'' Said Sasuke then he walked to Naruto but was stopped by Karin who grabbed his arm.

''No Sasuke-Kun go on a date with me'' Said Karin. Sasuke yanked his arm away.

''No besides the dope asked me to come with him first.'' Said Sasuke then he started walking away with Naruto.

''How about tomorrow afternoon?'' Asked/Said Karin.

''Hn'' Said Sasuke as he and his shadow disappeared.

''That wasn't a no'' Said Karin. Kakashi, Kazu and Juugo's sweatdropped.

''I'm going home.'' Said Juugo then he walked away leaving Karin, Kakashi, and Kazu.

''So do any of you know where Sasuke-Kun goes to eat ramen.'' Said Karin. Kakashi and Kazu signed.

Sakura and Suigestu walked in the dango shop and sat down at a table. When the waiter came Sakura ordered tea and dango while Suigetsu ordered water and dango. Once the waiter was gone Sakura and Suigetsu started talking.

''Again sorry for pulling on you like that'' Said Suigetsu

''It's ok at least you had a fun game of tug of war.'' Said Sakura.

''Yeah but we could have pulled something in your body.'' Said Suigetsu.

''Hi it's fine and i'm fine'' Said Sakura. Suigetsu smiled at her.

''As long as your ok'' Said Suigetsu. Sakura then smiled.

''Yeah'' Once Sakura finished that word their food was ready. Sakura and Suigetsu started eating while they talked and laughed. They had the best time and when they finished their food they talked to each other some more before the check came. Suigetsu paid for it while Sakura left a tip when they were done they went outside to the moonlite sky.

''Sakura this was the best day ever i'm glad i got to spend it with you.'' Said Suigetsu.

''Today was one of the best days i ever had thank you Suigetsu'' Said Sakura.

''No problem Sakura.'' Said Suigetsu. Sakura smiled and turned around to walk home when Suigetsu grabbed her arm.

''Let me walk you home.'' Said Suigetsu.

''Sure thing'' Said Sakura then they walked to Sakura's house. Once there Sakura unlocked her door and they went inside.

''I have to clean up the guest room before going to bed.'' Said Sakura.

''I'll help'' Said Suigetsu

''Thanks'' Said Sakura then they went to the guest bedroom and started cleaning. After 10 minutes they walked back in the front room.

''Suigetsu you helped me, paid for dinner, and lifted my day up is there anything i can do for you?'' Asked Sakura.

''No i did it because i like you and were friends i care about you.'' Said Suigetsu

''I like you too Suigetsu.'' Said Sakura then she got a idea in her head.

''Stay in here'' Said Sakura then she went in the kitchen. Suigetsu sat on the couch and started watching tv. After another 10 to 20 minutes Sakura came out with small carry out box and gave it to Suigetsu.

''Here'' Said Sakura.

''Thanks...What is it?'' Asked Suigetsu.

''You'll see'' Said Sakura then she walked back in the kitchen and came out with a batch of cookies. Suigetsu looked at them and smiled.

''May i have one?'' Asked Suigetsu

''Yes you may'' Said Sakura then they ate the cookies one by one. When they were finished Sakura put the tray in the trash.

''Those were great Sakura-Chan.'' Said Suigetsu ''Best cookies i ever had''

''Well then you'll like what's in the box.'' Said Sakura. Suigetsu opened the box and found more cookies.

''There all yours'' Said Sakura. Suigetsu walked up to Sakura and hugged her.

''Thank you'' Said Suigetsu. Sakura blushed.

''Your welcome.'' Said Sakura then Suigetsu made his way to the door.

''Have a good night Sakura-Chan'' Said Suigetsu

''You too.'' Said Sakura then Suigetsu walked through the door and closed it Sakura went up to the door and locked it. Once she finished that she walked upstairs to her room and changed her clothes. She wrote in her book and opened her window to let the breeze in. Sakura smiled and fell asleep.

 **Ok that was my next chapter i hope you liked it and please remember to comment and review i want to hear you guys opinion on this story i added some SakuraXSuigetsu because Sakura go good with everyone there will still be SakuraXSasuke and if you want to see a SakuraXSasuke then you should vote in my poll the information is in my bio at the end. Also to all you super smash bros fans out there i know the ballot has ended but that doesn't mean there won't be another let me know who you wanted in super smash bros 4. My top three was 3. Young Link 2. Ice climbers 1. Shantea i want to know who you all wanted and voted for thanks for reading this and i hope you enjoy the story.**


	9. Chapter 9: Chunin Exams

Sakura jumped out of bed when she heard a knock at her door. Sakura ran to the door and opened it.

''What are you doing here!?'' Asked Sakura with a angry tone.

''I'm here to tell you to stay away from Sasuke'' Said Karin. Sakura glared at her.

''Listen here Karin, Sasuke is MY teammate i will be near him if i want to.'' Said Sakura. Karin glared back at Sakura. Karin then started doing handsigns but messed up. Sakura took this chance and grabbed her shoulders then she headbutt Karin. Karin stumbled backwards with a big red bruise on her forehead. Sakura just stared at her she didn't have a red bruise or nothing.

''How come you don't have a red bruise?" Asked Karin

''I have a hard head.'' Said Sakura her expresstion going into a softer state. Karin ran up to Sakura and tried to punch her. Sakura dodged it and kneed her in the gut. Sakura then grabbed Karin by the back of her shirt and dragged her away from her house before throwing her useing Chakra. Karin landed on her face and looked at Sakura who turned around and started walking home.

''And don't come back'' Said Sakura then she disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms. Sakura walked back in her house then showered and got dressed. Once she finished she walked to the training ground. When she got there she saw Sasuke and Naruto sitting under a tree.

''Hi guys'' Said Sakura walking towards them.

''Hi Sakura-Chan'' Said Naruto ''How was your day so far?''

''Bad'' Said Sakura. Sasuke and Naruto looked at her. ''Karin came to my house saying don't go near Sasuke and stuff then she attacked me but i ended up beating her in the end.'' Naruto and Sasuke looked alittle surprised.

''I can't believe Karin came to your house.'' Said Naruto.

''I know she really got to lay off'' Said Sakura. ''What are you guys doing here anyway?''

''Kakashi-sensei told us he had a announcement to tell us.'' Said Sasuke.

''We were about to come and get you.'' Said Naruto. Sakura nodded and sat next to them. Once she sat down her and the boys started talking. After awhile Kakashi showed up and looked at the team who was sitting on thier knees.

''Good day'' Said Kakashi

''Hi sensei you wanted to tell us something?'' Asked Sakura.

''Yeah i wanted to tell you guys about the chunin exams.'' Said Kakashi.

''What's the chunin exams?'' Asked Naruto.

''The chunin exams is 3 tests that they give us to test if we are cabable of becoming chunin. You need 3 people to take the test or else you can't'' Said Sakura.

''Good job Sakura'' Said Kakashi. Sakura smiled at him.

''So when do they start?'' Asked Sasuke

''...Ummm...3 hours'' Said Kakashi his hand behind his head and smiling. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto all had a sweatdrop.

''I would of guessed he would of told us late.'' Said Sakura.

''What would you expect'' Said Sasuke. Kakashi looked at his students.

''I also forgot to sign you guys up, ya'll better hurry'' Said Kakashi. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto ran as fast as they could to the chunin exams jumping over people and dodgeing things. When they got there they ran past all the people and saw the sign up sheet Naruto dove for it and ended up missing the sheet by an inch and smacked straight through a closed door. Sakura and Sasuke then dove next and landed right in front of it then they signed their names. They turned around then remembered something.

''Where's Naruto!?'' Said Sakura and Sasuke they then heard a groan and looked through the Naruto sized hole in a door. There they saw Naruto upside down leaning against a shelve that was broke in half. Sakura and Sasuke could of swore they saw birds flying around Naruto's head as his head spinned in circles. Sakura walked over and bent down to Naruto.

''You ok?'' Asked Sakura.

''I see my grandma'' Said Naruto while his head was still spinning. Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other and picked up Naruto. Once Naruto was on his feet Sakura shook his shoulders.

''Naruto snap out of it'' Said Sakura still shaking him. Naruto stayed the same. Sakura then gripped his shoulder with one hand then slapped him across the face with her other. Naruto instantly got out of the trance and stared at Sakura.

''Sakura-Chan what happened?'' Asked Naruto.

''You were in some kind of trance from when you hit your head.'' Said Sasuke as he made the coo-coo sign with his fingers.

''Oh kami how much time do i have left to sign up?'' Asked Naruto.

''About...Thirty seconds.'' Said Sakura. Naruto ran out the door and signed his name on the sheet. Naruto looked at the door he made a hole in and saw Sakura and Sasuke walk out. Sakura smiled at Naruto while Sasuke looked the other way. Then they walked to a room and saw a bunch of genin standing at a door.

''What's going on?'' Asked Naruto. Sakura looked over then looked up at the room number she then sqwintied and saw straight through it.

''Last time i follow everyone else to the same floor, They all think that's the room while it's a genjutsu.'' Said Sakura directing the last part of her sentence to Sasuke and Naruto as they looked at her. Sasuke chuckled and the girls heard it. Sasuke knew then and there he made a bad mistake.

''SASUKE-KUN'' yelled all the girls and pushed Naruto and Sakura out the way. Naruto fell on his butt while Sakura felt arms catch her. Sakura looked up and saw a boy in a green jumpsuit. His hair was a bowl cut and his eyebrows were thick. Sasuke pushed past the girls and walked over to Naruto while watching the green boy. Sakura stood up and turned to face the boy. He was much taller then Sakura she looked up.

''Are you ok?'' Asked the boy.

''Yeah thank you'' Said Sakura.

''Your welcome...What is your name?'' Asked the boy.

''I'm Sakura''

''I'm Rock Lee handsome devil of the hidden leaf village...You are a stunning beauitful girl...My beloved cherry blossom...Will you'' Sakura was waiting to see what he was going to say she thought in her mind all the things he might ask. ''Will you be my girlfriend i promise i will protect you for the rest of my life.'' Said Lee. Sakura could feel a bunch of glares from all the boys in the room and what surprised her was that Sasuke was giving the strongest one, but they weren't fixed on her, they were fixed on Lee.

''Lee thanks for the kind offer but i'll have to decline sorry'' Said Sakura.

''Don't be sorry my cherry blossom i will wait and wait and wait for you.'' Said Lee. Sakura smiled at him then walked away to Sasuke and Naruto who was still glaring at Lee.

''Guys'' Said Sakura. Sasuke and Naruto looked at her Naruto going back to his happy cheery self and Sasuke to his bored and stubborn self. The chunin examiner told everyone they can go for 2 hours. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto used this moment to go walk around the village when they walked around they saw too peole picking on 3 little kids.

''Stupid kid'' Said a boy that had all black on with something on his back and paint on his face.

''Let me go, Mogei, Udon help me'' Said the little boy named Konohamaru. Sakura looked at him and he reminded her of Inari.

''Sorry Konohamaru'' Said the two kids and ran off leaving Konohamaru in the hands of the boy.

''I'M NEVER INVITING YOU GUYS TO MY SLUMBER PARTY EVER AGAIN!'' Yelled Konohamaru. Then he felt a tug from the boy holding him.

''You should get in on the fun'' Said the boy to a girl with 4 ponytails in the back of her head and what looked like a large fan on her back.

''I'm good.'' Said the girl.

''That's a good idea.'' Said Sakura as she approached them. The boy and girl stared at the pink haired girl.

''Go home girly and play with your dolls this is no place for you.'' Said the boy. Sakura's face was red with rage. She lunged at the boy and was stopped by Naruto. Sakura then got out and calmed down.

''Release the boy'' Said Sakura

''Or what'' Said the boy with paint on his face.

''Or this'' Said Sakura as she got out her flute and played a tune where notes came out and wrapped themselves around Konohamaru then they pulled him away from the boy with paint and behind Sakura.

''Thank you'' Said Konohamaru as he hugged her.

''Your welcome'' Said Sakura then she looked back up at the two who had shocked looks on their faces.

''Well well that's a good talent'' Said the girl. Sakura stared at her ready for the kill. ''But that won't help you''

''Yeah take this-oww.'' Said the boy with paint. He had a red mark on his hand and everyone looked up to see Sasuke sitting on a tree. He was throwing a rock in the air and catching it.

''You shouldn't try to hurt my teammates.'' Said Sasuke then he crushed the rock into dust. Sasuke then jumped down and landed behind Naruto and Sakura.

''No one attacks me and gets away with with not even you Uchiha and mostly not you pinky.'' Said the boy with paint. Naruto and Sasuke knew what was going to happen next cause he pushed the pinky button.

''I'm going to kill you'' Said Sakura then she was grabbed by Sasuke and Naruto.

''It's not worth it Sakura'' Said Sasuke as he and Naruto started to lose thier grip. Sakura was slipping through and the boy with paint took this time and threw a kunai at Sakura. Right when it was about to hit her sand blocked it. The boy with paint looked up in fear as he saw a boy with red hair and dark circles around his eyes. Sakura looked at him with the happiest smile ever.

''Gaara-Kun'' Said Sakura happy as ever. Sasuke and Naruto letted go and Sakura ran over to Gaara as he landed on the floor and held his arms out for a hug. Sakura jumped and hugged him. Her feet not even touching the ground while Gaara spinned around with Sakura in his arms. They laughed then looked at each other.

''Gaara-Kun what are you doing here?'' Asked Sakura.

''Two reasons.

my idiot brother from hurting the only thing that i care about. and

chunin exams.'' Said Gaara as he smiled at Sakura. The boy with paint and the girl ran up to him.

''Gaara i'm sorry i didn't know she was-''

''Shut up you knew what you were doing.'' Said Gaara cutting off the boy. He looked at Sakura then for some reason he smiled.

''Sorry i'm Kunkuro'' Said the boy. The girl then walked over to them.

''And i'm Temari.'' Said The girl.

''Nice to you I'm Sakura'' Said Sakura. The sibings all smiled at her Kunkuro and Temari now knowing the reason Gaara protected Sakura. She was a nice person who cared for others and loved to meet new people. Sasuke and Naruto walked up to Sakura.

''Sakura we have to get back now.'' Said Sasuke.

''Ok'' Said Sakura then she turned to Gaara, Temari, and Kunkuro. ''I'll see you guys at the chunin exams.'' Sakura and her team then walked off ready for thier first exam.

When Team 7 got back they walked to the room where they saw all the genins. The genins stared at team 7 as they walked in. Sakura looked at the genins from rain and they looked at her. Ino ran in screaming snapping Sakura out of her trance.

''Sasuke-Kun'' Screamed Ino and jumped on his back. Sasuke screw faced her as she fluttered her eyeleashes then winked.

''Ino get off of my Sasuke-Kun right now'' Said Karin and Ami as they ran in and tackled Ino. Sakura's sweatdropped as Sasuke was buried under these girls. More and more girls came and attcked the three girls on Sasuke ending up squishing him.

''Wow'' Said Naruto.

''I better go save him.'' Said Sakura as she walked over to the girls. Naruto and the other genins watched as Sakura stood over the girls. She then bent down to see if she could see Sasuke. ''You ok down there?'' Sasuke heard her voice and tried to speak but with all the wieght on him and his head in the ground his voice was muffled. Sakura grabbed one girl and picked her up.

''What do you think your doing?'' Said the girl. Sakura didn't answer instead she slammed the girl on top making most of the girls roll off of Sasuke holding themselves with pain. Sakura then started kicking girls off of Sasuke. When she was done the only three left was Karin, Ami, and Ino. Sakura sighed and picked Ino and Karin up by the back of their shirts. Then she lifted Ami up with her foot.

''Put me down'' Said Karin. Sakura smirked at her and dropped her, Ino and Ami on the ground. She then walked over to Sasuke. He turned and looked at Sakura who extented a hand to him.

''You ok?'' Asked Sakura. Sasuke took her hand and she helped him up.

''Hn'' Said Sasuke then a boy came in with sliver hair and glasses. Karin looked at him and nodded her head he nodded back and contuined to walk. The boy looked around till he caught eye of a certain pink haired girl. His eyes filled with fear Karin looked at him in a confused manner. He stared at Sakura then she turned around and looked at him. Sakura's eyes widen.

''What are you doing here!?'' Asked The sliver haired boy. Sakura smirked at him.

''I could ask you the same...Kabuto'' Said Sakura her eyes filled with intent to kill. Kabuto and Karin's eyes widen. Kabuto started remembered to what happened when he tried to fight her in the woods. Sasuke looked at the two confused at what was going on same with everyone else. This was the proof Sakura needed to prove that Karin was a spy. She knew Kabuto and Sakura knows Kabuto works for someone she just has to figure out who. Kabuto started stareing at Sasuke thinking that he can't beat Sakura but maybe he can beat Sasuke. Sakura noticed this and looked at him with a glare.

''Kabuto can we talk for a minute?'' Asked Sakura.

''Yeah'' Said Kabuto. Sakura and Kabuto then walked out the room and down the hall. Once there Kabuto smirked at Sakura.

''Listen here you four eyed punk if you ever and i mean EVER go near Sasuke to hurt him you will suffer the most painful death that when i'm done. Not even your own mother will know who you are.'' Said Sakura her eyes blazing with the intent to kill Kabuto. Kabuto looked at Sakura with fear in his eyes his hands was trembleing and he was sweating. Sakura knew she got under his skin and smirked she then walked back to the room a terrified Kabuto behind her. Sasuke saw them enter the room and walked over to Sakura.

''You ok you look tense.'' Said Sasuke. Sakura smiled and nodded.

''Yeah'' Said Sakura then she looked at the door and saw a man come in.

''Now let's begin the chunin exams'' Said the man then he placed everyone in seats. Afterwards he then passed out papers to everyone.

''If i catch you cheating then i'm kicking you out now begin.''

 **Here is my next chapter i hope you liked it remember to review please i want to know what you think of the story and what i should do next.**


	10. Chapter 10: Chunin Exams Part 2

Sakura started the test she was sure enough she didn't know the answers. She looked around and saw people had already started cheating.

''Wait a minute we're suppose to cheat'' Thought Sakura. Then she smirked she then closed her eyes and reopened them to use her rinningan she squinted so no one could see them and looked around to copy people writings. Her eyes went back to green and she saw sand appear near her paper they had answers on it. Sakura looked out the corner of her eye at Gaara and he smiled at her she smiled back and copied the answers he gave her. Sasuke watched this and wrote so hard on his paper his pencil broke in two.

''Gaara'' Sasuke said in a whisper to himself. He then raised his hand to get a new pencil. Once that was done Naruto cracked his neck trying to look at Hinata's paper. Hinata looked at him with a eyebrow raised then looked at his paper.

''If you wanted to copy my paper you could of just asked.'' Whispered Hinata.

''Oh thanks Hinata'' Said Naruto

''No problem'' Said Hinata then she let Naruto take a peek at her paper. He started copying her answers. Everyone was cheating but only a few were caught.

''You were cheating get out'' The man said. Sakura looked up, the man was pointing right at her. Sakura's heart was racing the man then walked towards Sakura. She closed her eyes but she felt air pass her, Sakura opened her eyes and saw the man was behind her looking at another kid. The boy was looking up at the man.

''Wait what!?'' Said the boy.

''You heard me kid'' Said the man then he grabbed the boy by his arm and the boy yanked his arm back then walked out the room.

''I didn't want to be here anyway.'' Said the boy then he cursed under his breath placed his hands in his pockets and walked away from the room his teammates right behind him. Sakura released a breath she didn't even know she had then contuined on her work. After awhile the man spoke up again.

''Now class its time for the last question.'' Said the man. ''If you fail this question you can never become chunin ever again.'' Everyone looked at the man with wide eyes except for Kabuto. The man glared at all the students.

''Last chance.'' Hands went up like fireworks people started leaving the room quickly saying they'll try again next time. Naruto then raised his hand surpriseing everyone including Kabuto.

''I-I'' Said Naruto his voice filled with sadness. Sakura stared at Naruto she waiting for him to say those 3 words 'I give up'. But to Sakura's surprise Naruto slammed his hand back down on table. ''I will never give up i will pass and become chunin and i will...Become Hokage.'' People then stopped leaving and more then half the genin that started stayed.

''More then half of you are still here that's good well then are you ready for the final question.'' Said the man. Everyone looked at him ready for that one question that will determine everything.

''You all pass'' Said the man. Everyone's eyes went up with shock then Sakura and Sasuke both thought of it.

''Not a another Kakashi thing'' Thought Sasuke and Sakura. The man smiled at the two then he looked at the whole class.

''This is just the first test, your second test will be right about now.'' Said the man. Out of no where a woman with purple hair and a long coat crashed through the window. Sakura sweatdropped as the woman got up.

''Hello everyone my name is Anko and i'm the second chunin offical and i'm going to take you guys to the next chunin exam location.'' Said Anko then she walked up to Sakura. They looked each other in the eyes then Anko had Sakura stand up. Anko smiled.

''You seem like a strong girl.'' Said Anko

''Your guess wouldn't be wrong'' Said Sakura smiling back at Anko.

''I like you what's your name?'' Asked Anko

''Sakura Nagato from the village hidden in the rain.'' Said Sakura as she did a slight bow.

''Well I hope you are ready for the next test Sakura cause it's going to be crazy.'' Said Anko then she grabbed Sakura and threw her out the window where she crashed in then jumped out after her. The man faced palmed himself and dismissed everyone.

Once all the genin was there Everyone started looking around for Sakura and Anko. In the distance you could hear someone saying real loudly.

''Why is it always me?'' They all looked up and saw Anko jumping with Sakura's foot in her hand. Sakura was upside down with Anko dragging her.

''Awww don't worry Sakura this is fun'' Said Anko.

''Yeah for you'' Said Sakura. Anko laughed then dropped Sakura. Sakura quickly did a front flip and landed right infront of Sasuke and Naruto. She then started to wobble she shoke her head then stood straight while Anko landed infront of Everyone.

''I told you it would be fun'' Said Anko looking at Sakura.

''You didn't tell me anything.'' Said Sakura. Anko smiled then threw a kunai at a student behind Sakura who caught it with her tougne. Sakura and Sasuke gaged while Naruto laughed at them. Anko then got everyone's attention.

''Ok everyone this place is called the forest of death. The reason for it's name is because so many people died in here that leaf village lost track. Be careful out there or you might be the next to go'' Said Anko with a smirk. Almost everyone gulped.

''Hold me Sasuke-Kun'' Said Karin as she tried to run up to Sasuke.

''No hold me Sasuke-Kun'' Said Ami

''No me'' Said Another fan girl. They all then started argueing while Sakura signed. She then lost her temper.

''WILL YOU STUPID FAN GIRLS SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!'' Yelled Sakura at the fan girls. They stopped argueing and bundled together not wanting to face Sakura's warth. Sakura then looked back up at Anko not even caring about the terrified looks she was getting from some people or the heart eyed looks she was getting from the boys.

''She got some guts'' Thought Anko as she smirked at Sakura. ''Now for the next part each one of you will get a scroll, a heaven, or a earth scroll. What you need to do is get both scrolls you will already have one but you won't know who has the opposite. You will have to get both scrolls then meet up at the tower before time runs out.'' Said Anko. She looked around at the shocked looks she was getting from them.

''Anything else'' Said Sakura

''Yeah the most important thing in this whole exam'' Said Anko. Everyone was waiting for what she was going to say. Anko's expression went dark.''Don't die'' Many people started having second thoughts but they knew they couldn't get out of this.

''One last thing you and your team will have to sign a paper stating that i'm not responisble for your death then you will get your scroll.'' Said Anko. She walked away from everyone and took out another kunai and threw it. Naruto's cheek got cut and Anko smirked.

''Good luck'' Team 7 then signed it and got thier scroll, the earth scroll, Sasuke hid it in his kunai pouch pretending that Sakura had it. Gaara then walked over and tapped Sakura on the shoulder. Sakura turned around.

''Gaara-Kun'' Said Sakura

''Hi Sakura-Chan best of luck and you better come out alive if you don't i will find the person who killed you and kill them painfully.'' Said Gaara.

''Thanks Gaara-Kun best of luck to you as well be careful.'' Said Sakura. Gaara nodded his head and walked back to his team. Sakura and her team then walked to one of the many entrances and stood there waiting to get let in.

''The exams last for a week, not out and in the tower in a week with both scrolls and you lose. The timer begins...Now'' Said Anko then she pulled the lever and everyone went inside. Sakura and her team went on and jumped through the trees finding a place to set things up. Once that was done Sakura sat on the ground.

''Well what should we do?'' Asked Sakura.

''Let's eat.'' Said Naruto. Sakura giggled while Sasuke chuckled.

''Why not i'm hungry anyway.'' Said Sakura. She looked at Sasuke who looked at her then sighed.

''Fine.'' Said Sasuke.

''Ok i'll go and get some firewood while you and Naruto get the fish from the lake.'' Said Sakura the boys nodded and they went off. Sakura kept looking at them till they left then she stood up.

''How long are you going to stand there Kabuto?'' Asked/Said Sakura still looking forward. Kabuto came from behind a tree.

''Not to long i just came to give you a little tip.'' Said Kabuto. Sakura turned her head to face him. ''Don't open the scroll people will come out and knock you out for a week.'' Sakura turned fully around and stared at him.

''Why are you telling me this?'' Asked Sakura slightly glaring at Kabuto.

''Something you should know if your going to protect Sasuke.'' Said Kabuto as he turned around. ''Don't die Sakura'' Kabuto smirked and jumped away. Sakura's glare harden and she walked to get the firewood.

Sasuke and Naruto was at the lake looking in there to see where to start.

''Watch a pro Sasuke.'' Said Naruto as he stripped off his clothes. Sasuke looked at him and looked back in the lake. Naruto then made a couple of shadow clones and jumped in the lake with a splash Sasuke getting wet in the process. Sasuke looked at his clothes they weren't soaked but they were wet. Naruto then started swimming around trying to get the fish. Some of the fish jumped up Naruto poked his head out and gasped when he saw kunais pass by his face and struck each fish. Naruto looked at where they came from and saw Sasuke standing there smirking.

''Pro huh'' Said Sasuke in a mocking tone. Naruto glared at him and Sasuke held his hand to Naruto in the water. Sasuke just saw what he did was wrong. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him in the water. Naruto started laughing as Sasuke splashed water on Naruto.

''You dope now my clothes are soaked.'' Said Sasuke.

''Then just take them off.'' Said Naruto.

''Yeah and risk fangirls coming my way and stealing my clothes.'' Said Sasuke. Naruto looked at Sasuke and splashed more water on him. Sasuke smiled a little and splashed more water on Naruto.

''What is going on?'' Asked someone watching them. Sasuke and Naruto looked up to see Sakura stareing down at them.

''Hi Sakura-Chan'' Said Naruto

''Hi Naruto-Kun don't you guys think you could save the water fight till after the chunin exams.'' Said Sakura smiling at them. They smiled back then Naruto and Sasuke out the water. Sakura stared at Sasuke his clothes were soaked she then giggled.

''Why is your clothes wet?'' Asked Sakura still giggling.

''Naruto pulled me into the water.'' Said Sasuke. Naruto grinned at Sasuke and Sakura smiled.

''Well now you guys are going to have to share clothes.'' Said Sakura. Sasuke and Naruto looked at her with a confused look.

''Naruto you will have to make a shadow clone and let Sasuke wear his clothes while i dry his with a wind jutsu.'' Said Sakura ''I'll take the fish back and start the fire you guys do this'' Sakura then grabbed the fish on the kunai and walked back to the campsite. Naruto made a shadow clone and Sasuke changed his clothes but he didn't wear the jacket he wore the black shirt.

''Come on dope let's head back.'' Said Sasuke. Naruto nodded and they jumped back to the site. When they got back Sakura was cooking the fish she looked at them and smiled.

''Ahhh there you are.'' Said Sakura as she contuined working.

''Hn'' Said Sasuke then he ringed out his clothes and gave them to Sakura.

''Oh no problem Sasuke thanks for heading me YOUR clothes to dry without a thank you.'' Said Sakura glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke turned around and smirked he was pleased with Sakura's reaction. She then stood up and threw Sasuke's clothes in the air. She then started doing hand signs.

''Ninja art: Hurricane jutsu'' Said Sakura then a hurricane came out of her hands and mouth. Sasuke sat down still not saying anything.

''You know Sasuke you should tell Sakura-Chan thank you.'' Said Naruto.

''Hn'' Said Sasuke.

''You'll get what you deserve'' Said Naruto.

''As if'' Said Sasuke then out of no where Sasuke's clothes landed on his face. Sakura broke out laughing. Sasuke looked at Sakura with a glare but when he saw her laughing his expression softed to a smile. Naruto laughed too and the clothes on Sasuke poofed away. Sakura looked at Sasuke and her face went as red as a tomato she turned around and sat down trying to calm down. Sasuke then put his clothes on.

''You can look again.'' Said Sasuke to Sakura. Sakura turned around and her blush was gone she frowned.

''Warn someone when you poof away your clothes like that.'' Said Sakura her face heating up slightly. Sasuke smirked at her.

''Why'' Said Sasuke. Sakura's face heated up more as she glared at Sasuke. Sasuke kept smirking at her he loved seeing her like this he found it amusing.

''Whatever let's just eat.'' Said Sakura as she took the fish on a stick and gave a stick to Sasuke and one to Naruto. Afterwards it got dark They found alittle cave in that they could sleep in Naruto already had a head's start. Sakura was looking at the moon. Sasuke placed Naruto in the cave and walked back out to Sakura.

''You ok?'' Asked Sasuke.

''Yeah it's just i never saw such a beautiful moon in my whole life.'' Said Sakura as she contuined to look at the moon. Sasuke looked at Sakura the moon reflected on her eyes. They seem to get even prettier then before if possible. Sakura looked at Sasuke and smiled.

''Have you ever seen such a wonderful moon Sasuke.'' Said Sakura.

''No i don't think the moon ever glimmered like this before.'' Said Sasuke as he looked up at the moon.

''I never watched the moon with someone before it feels great knowing someone is right next to me.'' Said Sakura. Sasuke felt a slight blush on his cheeks. Sasuke then looked at Sakura her eyes started to droop. Sakura's head landed on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke smiled the wind blew colder. Sakura shivered. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her as she fell asleep he then picked her up and walked to the cave in where Naruto laid. He placed Sakura down and laid next to her he then took out a extra jacket he had in his bag then he placed it on Sakura. Sasuke placed his arm around Sakura's sleeping form and pulled her in for warmth.

''Good night Sakura'' Said Sasuke as he then drifted off to sleep. Sakura moved in closer she moved the jacket so it could cover her and Sasuke. She then smiled and went back to sleep.

''Good night Sasuke

 **Hi is my next chapter again hope you are enjoying the story and if you play super smash bros i would love to verse you.**


	11. Chapter 11: Meet Orochimaru

Naruto woke up and stretched then he looked around. His vision was still blurry but he landed his eyes on two shadows. Naruto crawled towards them and saw that one was Sasuke and the other was Sakura.

''No at this rate Sasuke will win Sakura-Chan's heart'' Thought Naruto he then looked at Sasuke with a frown and moved the jacket covering him and Sakura then he pulled Sasuke away from Sakura making sure he didn't wake her. Sakura turned around and Naruto's heart raced but she was still sleep she then stayed still. Naruto then yanked Sasuke's arm and pulled him out of the cave.

''This should get him.'' Thought Naruto he then pulled on Sasuke's arm again but was finding it much harder then it was a couple of seconds ago. Naruto closed his eyes tight and kept trying to pull him.

''What do you think your doing'' Said a voice. Naruto stopped pulling and looked at where the voice was coming from his eyes clashed with oxyn black. Sasuke and Naruto started glaring at each other.

''You have basically every girl in Konoha if not the nation. But there is one girl that don't like you and that is Sakura-Chan leave her alone and stay away from her.'' Said Naruto

''That doesn't mean i like them Dope.'' Said Sasuke. They contuined to glare at each other not breaking thier gaze on each other. Sasuke yanked his arm away from Naruto and stood up still glaring at him.

''Where is Sakura?'' Asked Sasuke

''Sleep in the cave in'' Said Naruto. Sasuke looked around and couldn't find it then he looked at Naruto and hit him over the head.

''What was that for?'' Asked Naruto holding the top of his head.

''Dope you left Sakura alone and she's sleep.'' Said Sasuke. Naruto looked at Sasuke with wide eyes before looking in the direction of the cave in. ''It's not too far from here let's go'' Sasuke nodded and they jumped on top of trees to get there.

''Please be safe Sakura.'' Thought Sasuke not even noticing that he was speeding up. Naruto looked at Sasuke and sped up. When they got there Sasuke and Naruto was relieved to see Sakura still sleep. Sasuke walked towards her and bent down then he graced her cheek with the side of his hand. Sakura moved alittle and Sasuke smiled. He then pushed Sakura lightly till she woke up. Sakura opened her eyes slightly and looked at the shadow over her. Her vision started to clear and she saw Sasuke smiling back at her. Sakura's face turned light pink.

''Sasuke...Your smiling'' Said Sakura. Sasuke smile vanshied and was replaced with a light blush. Sakura giggled and he got even redder. Sakura stood up and shook her head to get rid of any dizzyness and saw a jacket around her shoulders.

''You were shivering so i placed my jacket on you while we slept.'' Said Sasuke turning away getting everything so they can get on the road. Sasuke tossed Naruto his bag and gave Sakura her's. The group then took off, They kept jumping through trees till Naruto felt something in his stomach and closed his legs tightly but ended up hitting a tree. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other then looked back at Naruto who was falling holding his pants. Sakura spinned around planted her feet in the tree placed a tiny bit of chakra in her feet and with all her might push off. Sakura held her hands out and grabbed Naruto by the collar and placing him in her arms bridal style. Sakura then landed on a tree with Sasuke landing next to her. She put Naruto down and looked at him.

''Naruto what is wrong with you?'' Asked/Said Sakura. Naruto stood up still holding his pants. Sakura waited for an answer but it never came.

''Dope say something'' Said Sasuke. Naruto still didn't answer but his face started to twist like he bit into a lemon. Sasuke and Sakura eyebrow raised Naruto cletched his eyes tight and shot them open.

''I HAVE TO PEE'' Yelled Naruto getting wide eyed looks from Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto turned away and started to undo his pants. Sakura faced heated alittle. Sasuke noticed this and punched Naruto in the back of his head.

''Idiot Sakura is a girl you can't just piss in front of her.'' Said Sasuke. Naruto redid his pants.

''Fine i'll go in the bush.'' Said Naruto then he jumped away. Sasuke walked back to Sakura and stood next to her.

''Thanks'' Said Sakura.

''No Problem'' Said Sasuke then they saw Naruto come back.

''Ahhhh i feel so much better'' Said Naruto. ''So are we going now or what.'' Sasuke took out a kunai and was about to throw it when Sakura kicked Naruto in the gut. Naruto recovered and landed on a branch.

''Sakura what is wrong with you.'' Said Naruto

''There is nothing wrong with me FAKER'' Said Sakura taking out a kunai. Naruto's eyes widen.

''Sakura what are you talking about i'm Naruto.'' Said Naruto.

''Lair'' Said Sasuke. Sakura and Naruto looked at him. Sasuke smirked at Naruto. ''Naruto is lefted handed, he also had a scar from the kunai he was cut with plus Naruto calls Sakura Sakura-Chan.'' Naruto closed his eyes and chuckled. Sasuke and Sakura gripped thier kunai's and got in a fighting stance. Naruto contuined to chuckle till he was punched in the face by another guy in an orange jumpsuit. Sasuke and Sakura looked at the other guy as he stood up.

''That's for stealing my beauitful looks.'' Said the other guy. Sakura smiled and Sasuke smirked.

''That's the real Naruto.'' Said the two. The Naruto faker undid the jutus and jumped away from team 7. Naruto jumped down and the team closed in together.

''That was too close'' Said Sakura.

''We need somekind of password to let eachother know who we are.'' Said Sasuke. Sakura and Naruto nodded.

''How about Ramen'' Said Naruto

''No'' Said Sasuke

''How about Hn'' Said Sakura a smirk on her face.

''...'' Sakura and Naruto giggled while Sasuke watched Sakura.

''I think its perfect'' Said Naruto making him and Sakura laugh. Sasuke was about to yell at them till he heard it, Sakura's laughter, he smiled at her. Sakura stopped laughing and looked back at Sasuke. He quickly removed his smile and they contuined the conversation.

''Ok how about A true ninja even makes risky mistakes. (i wanted them to say that instead)'' Said Sakura.

''I like it.'' Said Sasuke.

''What no! I can't remember that.'' Said Naruto.

''It's only 7 words'' Said Sakura

''Yeah and non of it has nothing to do with Ramen.'' Said Naruto. Sakura's sweatdropped.

''Whatever we have to split up for a moment look around for any team with the earth scroll.'' Said Sasuke. Sakura stood up.

''Understood'' Said Sakura then she jumped on a tree and went off.

''I'll be getting that scroll before anyone.'' Said Naruto then he jumped off. Sasuke stood up and started his way through trees hoping that they could get it on thier own. He knows that Sakura and Naruto are strong but can they take on a whole team by themselves. Sasuke kept jumping not having any luck what so ever so he stopped and started to regroup.

''People are hiding quite well but i will find them.'' Thought Sasuke. Right when he was about to leave again he heard a voice.

''Sasuke'' Said the voice. Sasuke looked at where it came from and saw Sakura running towards him. Sasuke took out a kunai and placed it to her neck.

''What is the code.'' Said Sasuke.

''What are you talking about?'' Said Sakura. Sasuke frowned, grided his teeth and tighten his grip on the kunai. He pulled it closer to her neck.

''Sasuke-Kun what are you doing?'' Said Sakura. Sasuke smirked.

''Since when did you start calling me Sasuke-Kun'' Said Sasuke smirking. Sakura looked dumbfound.

''Ummm...shut up anyway the password is a true ninja even makes risky mistakes.'' Said Sakura. Sasuke letted her go and she turned around and hugged Sasuke.

''Thank you Sasuke-Kun i was wondering why you were acting so weird.'' Said Sakura. Sasuke smirked and walked towards her and grabbed her waist. Sakura blushed.

''Sasuke what are you doing?'' Said/Asked Sakura.

Sasuke put his finger over her mouth to shush her.

''Don't speak.'' Said Sasuke as he leaned in. Sakura leaned towards him and he winked. Just at that moment Sakura was kicked in the side. She smashed straight in a tree. Sasuke smirked and looked at who kicked Sakura. It was another Sakura. She walked towards Sasuke and stood next to him. The Sakura that smacked into the tree looked at them.

''Sasuke-Kun why didn't you help me that's a fake.'' Said Sakura

''Wrong you are the fake.'' Said the other Sakura. Sasuke kept smirking at the Sakura on the floor.

''No i'm not you are.'' Said Sakura.

''Wrong Sakura never ever called me Sasuke-Kun and she wouldn't all of a sudden. Plus she would have fought back when i placed that kunai to your neck.'' Said Sasuke. The Sakura that was on the floor eyes widen. ''Now who are you?''

''I think i know who this person is.'' Said the Sakura next to Sasuke. Sakura did some handsigns and the jutsu on the other Sakura wore off. The person was Karin.

''Karin'' Said Sasuke

''I should of guessed.'' Said Sakura.

''I can explain'' Said Karin getting up.

''I'd like to hear it.'' Said Sasuke. Sakura folded her arms over her chest. Karin looked at Sakura then at Sasuke then she jumped on a tree and jumped away.

''Oh no you don't'' Said Sakura she jumped on a tree then processed to look for Karin when she spotted her Sakura tackled her. All Sasuke could hear was a huge thud and saw leaves twril in the air.

''I'm just going to wait for her.'' Said Sasuke as he sat down and leaned against a tree. He waited and could hear the sound of slapping against skin. Sasuke shook his head. ''I feel sorry for Karin getting beaten up by Sakura.'' The slaps ended and Sasuke looked in the direction of where Sakura and Karin was and started to get up when he heard one huge slap. Sasuke fell back to the floor as birds started to fly away. Sasuke was surprised to hear this, When Sakura walked back Sasuke stood up and walked towards her. They stood infront of each other.

''Password Sakura.'' Said Sasuke

''A true ninja even makes risky mistakes.'' Said Sakura. Sasuke smirked then they started to walk away.

''By the way Sasuke did you really kiss Karin?'' Asked Sakura. Sasuke smirked at her.

''No i just pretended to cause i sensed you were here i had to keep her distracted if i was going to help you unmask her.'' Said Sasuke

''Oh'' Said Sakura as they stopped walking and waited for Naruto to come back any moment now.

''So how was your search?'' Asked Sasuke.

''Pretty good i didn't get to see what scroll Karin had so it was a bust. But i had fun smacking her silly.'' Said Sakura with a smile. ''How about you?''

''No luck, the only think i found was a fake that couldn't beat the real thing.'' Said Sasuke. Sakura smiled at Sasuke he felt himself blush and looked away from her. Sakura giggled and Sasuke smiled at her. Then they saw someone coming towards them and Sasuke face turned to a frown and Sakura glared at the person. Sakura and Sasuke stopped walking and stood there as the person took two more steps and then stopped.

''Who are you?'' Asked Sakura

''That doesn't matter but this does.'' Said the person as he took out the earth scroll and showed it to Sakura and Sasuke. They looked ready to get him then he stuffed the scroll down his throat and licked his lips when done.

''Gross'' Thought Sakura and Sasuke. Then the man looked at them and his eyes grew big. Sakura and Sasuke felt fear go through thier bodies. Sakura was surprised, she never felt nothing like this before, she was terrified. She looked to her left and saw Sasuke had a terrified look on his face too she looked back at the person and he smirked.

''This should go right through your forehead.'' Said the person then he took out a kunai and threw it. Sakura saw in a vision that it would go through her she dropped to the floor thinking of something she could do, She thought of nothing she closed her eyes waiting for death to take her, That sharp pain in her forehead, but it never came instead arms wrapped them around her and she was lifted off the ground then she was in the wind, after about two seconds she felt that she stopped moving. Sakura opened her eyes and saw Sasuke breathing heavily.

''Sasuke...Saved me.'' Thought Sakura. She looked down and saw Sasuke's leg, It was bleeding she looked at the kunai in Sasuke's hand, It was dripping blood. Sasuke looked at Sakura seeing the worried look in her eyes he bent down to her and placed his free hand on her cheek.

''Sakura i'm alright please don't be worried.'' Said Sasuke in a calming voice. Sakura looked straight in Sasuke's eyes and nodded.

''Awwww how sweet.'' Said the person who appeared on a tree next to thier's. Sasuke turned around and glared at him while Sakura looked at him with fear sticking to her. The person came up to them and tried to attack them. Sasuke picked Sakura up and dodged it he then placed her on another tree while he took out chains and started to swing on them tieing the person to the tree. Sasuke swung back up and started doing handsigns.

''Fire style: Dragon flame jutsu''

Sasuke shouted as he spat the flames onto the chains and they carried on till the chains wrapped around the person burned. Sasuke watched as the smoke cleared. Sakura stared, When the smoke was gone the person had two colors of skin.

''Very good Sasuke.'' Said the person then he pilled the skin off of him showing Sasuke and Sakura his pale white skin and yellow snake eyes.

''How do you know my name?'' Asked Sasuke.

''Sasuke the younger brother of Itachi Uchiha.'' Said the man.

''How do you know Itachi...Who are you?'' Asked Sasuke.

''My name is Orochimaru.'' Said Orochimaru. Sakura looked at him thinking she might know or heard his name from somewhere. Orochimaru smirked and attacked Sasuke. Sasuke tried to dodge but got cut by a kunai he winced as he landed on the tree, Orochimaru went to attack him again as Sasuke closed his eyes but Orochimaru was hit back by air. Sasuke opened his eyes to see Sakura standing in front of him, her arm extended to the side. Orochimaru looked at Sakura while she turned around to face Sasuke. Her eyes were different, they were the rinningan, Sasuke looked shocked at her.

''It's going to be ok Sasuke i promise.'' Said Sakura showing him the rinningan. Sasuke nodded and activated his sharinngan and stood next to her. Orochimaru smirked at the two.

''Well well if it isn't the rinningan and the sharinngan.'' Said Orochimaru.

''Orochimaru you are no genin why are you here?'' Asked/Said Sakura. Orochimaru smirked again at her and Sasuke.

''Well Sakura you see i know your father and i know Sasuke's brother Itachi, Both have the eyes you too got...The sharinngan and the rinningan. Seeing this i wanted both i tried to take your father's rinningan but i failed and. I tried to take Itachi's sharinngan but i failed so why not go down the chain. There are no more rinningan users and the Uchiha clan is dead but you too are the last of each.'' Said Orochimaru. Sasuke and Sakura kept stareing at him. Orochimaru saw this and kept talking. ''So why not go for the more fresh blood and get you two instead.'' Sakura and Sasuke was surprised by this they readied themselves to fight Orochimaru.

''I won't allow you to win'' Said Sakura.

''We'll see about that.'' Said Orochimaru then a gaint snake appeared making Sakura and Sasuke look up at the snakes. Orochimaru jumped on top of it and rushed it right at them. Sakura and Sasuke was too shocked to move, The snake stopped. Sakura and Sasuke looked at the snake and saw someone in front of it sticking two kunai stabbing the snake. Sakura and Sasuke couldn't believe it there in front of them was Naruto with his head down. Naruto looked up at them and smirked.

''Are you two ok?'' Asked Naruto. Sakura and Sasuke looked at him with a smirk and nodded. The snake poofed away and team 7 was facing Orochimaru. Orochimaru quickly thought of a plan and fired at jutus at the three genin. Team 7 jumped out the way in different directions. Orochimaru disappeared and reapeared in front of Naruto, he then used his tounge to pick up Naruto and lift his shirt while Naruto struggled. Orochimaru then started handsigns and placed his fingers on Naruto's stomach while shouting ''vicrum seal''. Naruto went unconscious and Orochimaru threw him. Sakura looked wide eyes at Naruto and took out a kunai launching it at Naruto stabbing into a tree and catching Naruto. Sakura and Sasuke landed.

''What did you do to Naruto-Kun?'' Asked Sakura her voice filled with vemon. Orochimaru smirked again and licked his lips. Sakura and Sasuke readied themselves for his next attack but it never came instead they were standing in place. Sakura watched as Orochimaru licked his lips and opened his mouth. His fangs got sharper and his neck grew longer. Sakura tried to move but saw Orochimaru bite Sasuke's neck. She looked stunned he was screaming in so much pain that she had to knock him out. She held Sasuke in her arms.

''What did you do to Sasuke?'' Asked/Said Sakura. Orochimaru smirked.

''Don't worry Sakura...I left the best for last.'' Said Orochimaru as he went for the attack. Sakura jumped with Sasuke in her arms and placed him on a tree then she stood in front of Orochimaru.

''Orochimaru what are you planning?'' Asked Sakura. Orochimaru chuckled.

''You will figure out soon enough Sakura-Chan.'' Said Orochimaru.

''How do you know my father?'' Asked Sakura.

''Well you see i was in the akatsuki as a sub member. Sasori and Leader came to greet me and Sasori fought against me but i was after your father's rinningan. I couldn't beat him and i stayed as a sub member undercover. Soon after Konan came back with you but i couldn't get anywhere near you. I stayed in the akatsuki for about 5 to 6 years when Itachi came. That was when i went for the sharinngan. But i couldn't beat Itachi either so i was out of luck till you and Sasuke popped in my head.'' Said Orochimaru. Sakura looked at him then looked back at Sasuke then back at Orochimaru. Sakura smirked. Orochimaru frowned.

''I guess i pieced this puzzle together.'' Said Sakura. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow. While Sakura kept smirking. ''Kabuto works for you and so do Karin.''

Orochimaru eyes went wide then it turned to a smirk.

''Pein was right when he said he had a smart daughter. Not to mention that i still haven't seen you are your full power or any other of your moves. ''Said Orochimaru. Sakura smirked

''I told this to Karin and i had a little run in with Kabuto...I'm not like other girls...I'm no normal ninja'' Said Sakura. ''My power is growing each day and i learn new moves all the time any info on Kabuto's stupid cards are unless cause i always get stronger and i will become the best ninja the world has ever seen believe it.'' Orochimaru sweatdropped

''She didn't'' Thought Orochimaru.

''I didn't'' Thought Sakura as she quickly stood in a fighting postition.

''We don't speak a word about what i said to anyone.'' Said Sakura.

''Agreed'' Said Orochimaru. Sakura smirked then she ran as fast as she can and jump kicked Orochimaru in the side of the head. He blocked it and Sakura jumped back and bounced off a near by tree launching herself to Orochimaru. She started to send thousands of punches Orochimaru's way he blocked them all. Sakura stopped, stood on her hands and swung her leg into Orochimaru's side. He caught her leg and spinned her into a nearby tree. Sakura got up and started handsigns.

''Ninja Art: Ice storm jutsu''

Thousands of ice shaped needles came down on Orochimaru. Sakura landed and out the smoke came Orochimaru. His clothes torn and his arm bleeding.

''You actually mangied to make me bleed...Your better then i thought.'' Said Orochimaru. Sakura jumped in the air and started handsigns for a jutsu.

''Fire style: Fire ball jutsu''

Orochimaru started handsigns and fired one back then Kunais came towards them. Sakura used her arms to block her face they cut and scartched against her forearms. Orochimaru done the same. Sakura smirked behind her forearms. Orochimaru removed his arms from infront of his face and looked at the kunais at the ground. He looked closer and saw paper bombs tied them. His eyes widen and he jumped out of range.

''She's sneaky yet clever.'' Thought Orochimaru smirking. Sakura landed on a tree and finally deactatived her rinningan. She couldn't trace Orochimaru's chakra. She was about to walk off when she sensed it, but it was to late to do a thing. She was knocked through a tree and landed on another tree. She looked up and wiped the blood from her mouth. Orochimaru stood infront of her. She tried to stand but the impact of going through that tree was alot on her not mention that it was thick. Sakura finally gathered enough energy to stand only to stunned by Orochimaru's intent to kill. Sakura stood and tried to break free but couldn't she looked at Orochimaru but he was gone. Sakura closed her eyes when she felt a sharp pain on her neck. Her eyes jerked opened and she screamed. The curse mark appeared on her neck but it looked different from the one that appeared on Sasuke's neck. Orochimaru noticed this and couldn't wait to see the power it held.

''I can't wait to see what is in store for this mark.'' Thought Orochimaru. Sakura stopped screaming while Orochimaru disappeared and reappeared infront of her. Sakura fell to her knees and held her neck. She was in so much pain but she knew better to fall asleep infront of the enemy. Orochimaru smirked at Sakura.

''If i had to choose between you and Sasuke...It would be you.'' Said Orochimaru before disappearing leaving Sakura on the floor. She did her best to stay awake long enough to get to Sasuke and Naruto. She jumped and jumped till she found them. Sakura picked up Sasuke and Naruto and placed them in that cave in, she went through her bag and got out two wash cloths and went to the stream to water them. Sakura's neck was burning with pain but she was the only one of her teammates that was still awake and she couldn't risk anything. She placed the wet cloths on Naruto and Sasuke's head.

''Finally'' Thought Sakura then she used her resevered chakra to heal them.

''I must help them first.'' Thought Sakura as she contuined to heal them. Sakura finished and didn't have any chakra to heal herself not even alittle bit. She collasped on the floor and didn't dare fall a asleep.

''Must...Protect...my...team'' Sakura repeated this for a long time. She looked at them and watched them sleep. Sakura wished her mother or her father was there right now she lowered thier chakra and she couldn't do it no more she ended up unconscious next to Sasuke.

 **Hi guys thank you for reading my next chapter and remember to use my poll thank you.**


	12. Chapter 12: Next Part Of The Chunin Exam

Sakura woke back up five minutes later, she looked around still saw Sasuke and Naruto sleep. She touched her neck and felt the bite, Sakura went in her pocket and grabbed her bingo book. She looked at the names inside she looked at the crossed out names (people she already killed) and the names that wasn't. She took out a pencil and wrote down Orochimaru's name, then she placed the the book back in her pocket.

''Why do i have to go through all of this, i just wanted to become chunin not have a curse mark on my neck from a snake pedo that needs to drink some water.'' Thought Sakura as she looked back at Naruto then Sasuke.

''Sasuke has it rough too.'' Sakura got up still exhausted from her fight and drained of chakra and walked out knowing if a enemy comes she won't have all her skills. Sakura walked back and sat down in between Naruto and Sasuke. She closed her eyes and started inner mentle space training.

Sakura was still sitting there, it's been a good 3 hours but her chakra was coming back really slowly. She felt something near by and threw a kunai. It missed by an inch and 3 ninjas came from the shadows. Sakura stood up and walked out the tree cave. She looked at them, One was a girl with hair that reached her feet she had baggy pants and green sleeveless top, the next was a boy with hair similar to a combination of Naruto and Kakashi, He wore head gear, a green shirt, baggy pants and had a smirk on his face, The one in the middle had bandges all over his face only leaving out one eye, He had fur on his back and his head band on his forehead, He had a hunched back. They smirked at Sakura as she smirked back.

''What do you guys want?'' Asked Sakura.

''We want you and the Uchiha so be a good girl and just come with us.'' Said the boy with spiked hair.

''If you think i'm letting you take me without a fight you have another thing coming.'' Said Sakura as she got in a fighting postition.

''Little girl it's three against one you can't beat us.'' Said the girl. Sakura smirked and disappeared in a swril of cherry blossoms. They looked around for her and Sakura appeared behind the girl and took her underground. The two teammates looked behind them to see their female teammate not there. Sakura came back up and they kicked her, she dodged and jumped over one of them grabbing their shoulders and flipping them over her head. They groaned as Sakura smirked, the girl came up behind Sakura and grabbed her from behind allowing the two others to punch and kick Sakura. The girl threw Sakura to the ground.

''I'm too weak right now.'' Thought Sakura as she looked at them her mouth was bleeding. They came at her and Lee jumped in front of her. She looked up shock.

''Lee-Kun what are you doing here?'' Asked Sakura.

''Sakura-Chan i told you before i love you and i will always protect you till the day i die.'' Said Lee. Sakura eyes went wide as Lee started fighting them. Sakura started healing herself with the little chakra she had left. She looked up only to see Lee get kicked to the ground. Sakura shot up as she saw the boy with head gear come down with a kunai to Lee. Sakura sprinted towards Lee, jumped,and kicked the boy to a tree. She landed and was hit rolling till she hit Lee.

''Sorry'' Said Sakura

''It's ok'' Said Lee. The sound ninjas walked towards them then Suigetsu came down with his sword slashing the bandged boy. He dodged but felt the blood run down his arm. Suigetsu stood in front of Sakura, The girl ran to attack Sakura and Juugo punched her back.

''Suigetsu-Kun, Juugo-Kun'' Said Sakura

''Sakura-Chan are you ok?'' Asked Suigetsu.

''Ye-Yeah'' Said Sakura.

''AHHHHH WHAT!?'' yelled Karin as she jumped down next to Juugo. The sound ninjas head butted themselves.

''Karin what are you doing here?'' Asked Sakura.

''I wanted to save Sasuke-Kun'' Said Karin.

''Karin we told you to say back besides we have backup already.'' Said Juugo.

''Oh yeah who?'' Said Karin

''Us'' Said a voice. Karin looked up as Shikamaru and Choji jumped down. Ino jumped down and landed on Karin.

''Ino what the heck.'' Said Shikamaru as he shook his head.

''I wanted to save Sasuke-Kun'' Said Ino. Sakura rolled her eyes as she saw the sound ninja take down Ino and Karin in no time flat. Sakura still on the ground, her body acked but she felt something, an energy. Sakura looked behind her and saw purple chakra swriling around Sasuke's body. He started to stand, he had marks around his skin going under his clothes. He stood up and looked at Sakura and her wounds.

''Sakura who did this to you?'' Asked Sasuke. Sakura looked at him with wide eyes.

''Answer the question.'' Said Sasuke.

''It was all of us but i think i did the most damage.'' Said the boy with spiky hair. Sasuke appeared behind him and grabbed his arms, His eyes looked crazy as he started to pulled his arms back and pressed his foot on his back.

''You seem to be attached to your arms, let's fix that shall we.'' Said Sasuke as he pulled harder. Everyone heard a popping noise. The one fell to the ground unconscious. Sasuke looked at the girl and kicked her to a tree knocking her out. The boy with the bandges looked at Sasuke with a feared look in his eyes. Sakura looked at Sasuke.

''Stop Sasuke.'' Said Sakura but Sasuke still kept walking towards him. Sakura hurried to her feet and ran up to Sasuke. Sasuke kept walking towards the boy till he felt warm arms around his chest. Sasuke's curse mark started to go back into his neck. Sasuke felt the arms and looked behind himself to see Sakura, her head buried in his back but he could tell she was concerned about him. Sasuke manged to turn around and placed his finger on Sakura's chin. He made her look up, as she saw Sasuke she smiled.

''Sasuke.'' Said Sakura as she stared at his eyes.

''Sakura i'm ok now, there is no need to worry, i promise.'' Said Sasuke. Sakura smile grew brighter, Sasuke smiled back. Sakura noticed she was still hugging Sasuke and letted go.

''Too bad she had warm arms.'' Thought Sasuke.

Sakura looked at the bandged boy. He grabbed his teammates and ran off.

''Hi guys what did i miss.'' Said Naruto as he walked up to Sakura and Sasuke.

''Nothing much.'' Said Sakura, then she looked at Lee and healed him with her reversed chakra.

''Thank you Sakura-Chan'' Said Lee

''No problem Lee-Kun and thank you for saving me.'' Said Sakura. Lee smiled.

''No problem, now if you excuse me i must to go and find my team.'' Said Lee then he jumped away. Sakura looked at Suigetsu and the others.

''What about you guys?'' Asked Sakura

''We are about to go now.'' Said Shikamaru.

''Oh well we are about to go to the tower.'' Said Sakura as she showed them the heaven and the earth scroll.

''Where did you get the other one?'' Asked Karin.

''The question you should be asking yourself is, Where's my scroll?'' Said Sakura as she pretened to search herself. Karin started to search around and couldn't find their scroll. Karin looked back up and saw that they already left.

''Clever girl'' Said Suigetsu as he and Juugo smirked. Sakura was smart. As team 7 jumped through the trees. Sasuke couldn't stop smirking.

''What's up with you.'' Asked Sakura.

''I just couldn't believe you took thier scroll.'' Said Sasuke.

''Their'll get another'' Said Sakura.

''We did it now let's go i want some ramen.'' Said Naruto. Sakura smiled and nodded with agreeance while Sasuke shook his head with a smile.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto made it to the tower. Naruto looked around there wasn't many people here in fact there looked to only be about 3 teams.

''Sakura-Chan!'' Shouted a voice. Sakura looked to her left and saw Gaara walking towards her.

''Gaara-Kun hi'' Said Sakura. Gaara smiled at her but it instantly faded when he saw her wounds.

''Who did this to you?'' Asked Gaara.

''Don't worry i'm ok now and they were taken care of.'' Said Sakura. ''But what do we do next?''

''Well you have to open the scroll.'' Said Gaara. Sasuke and Sakura nodded while Naruto pulled the scroll from Sakura's pocket and unfolded it. Out came Iruka sensei.

''Iruka'' Said team 7.

''Hi guys guess you made it out alive.'' Said Iruka smiling.

''Are you going to tell us what we have to do next?'' Asked Sasuke.

''Well yeah. I will say it in poem.'' Said Iruka. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto's sweatdropped as Iruka pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. Iruka cleared his throat and looked at the genin team then back at paper.

'' Yes you have guessed

It's time for you to rest,

your heart beating out your chest

For the very next test.'' Said Iruka then he placed the paper back in his pocket.

''That was actually pretty good.'' Said Sakura.

''Thank you.'' Said Iruka. ''Now that you guys know that you have the third part coming next you better train. You don't know who you could be facing.'' Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto all looked at each other a determined look on their faces.

''We won't give up!'' Said the team Iruka and Gaara smiled.

''That's just like Sakura.'' Thought Gaara as he patted her shoulder and walked back to his team. They then met up with Kakashi.

''You guys look horrible.'' Said Kakashi getting glares from the young team.

''And your not so hot yourself.'' Said Sakura. They all started to chuckle while Naruto bursted out laughing. After Kakashi talked to them more they were able to go home. Sakura walked home and went in the kitchen to fix herself some hot soup to help heat up her insides from the cold weather. She then went to her room and started to read her book. Sakura heard a knock at her door and went to answer it. She looked at the person.

''Hello Sakura-Chan'' Said Gaara.

''Hi Gaara-Kun, What's up?'' Asked Sakura.

''Nothing i came to check on you.'' Said Gaara.

''Thanks Gaara-Kun but i'm fine.'' Said Sakura. Gaara looked at her.

''Your chakra is returning slowly i have something that can fix that.'' Said Gaara as he pulled a medince he got from Kunkuro. Sakura looked at it then she extended her arm towards Gaara. Gaara took it and gave her a shot with medince inside. Sakura felt her chakra pours open the chakra was coming back nice and easy.

''Wow this is much better thank you so much Gaara-Kun'' Said Sakura as she hugged him. Gaara blushed and hugged her back.

''N-No problem Sakura-Chan'' Said Gaara. Sakura smiled brightly at Gaara and he smiled back. They looked at the sky as it got dark.

''I must go i'll see you tomorrow.'' Said Gaara then he turned around and started to walk away.

''See you Gaara-Kun!'' Shouted Sakura. Gaara spinned around and shot her another smile. Sakura smiled back and closed her door. She walked to her room and changed into her pjs. She took her hair out of the bun and ran her fingers through it. She started to take her clothes to dirty clothes pile when her bingo book fell out. Sakura placed her clothes down and walked to her bingo book. She then picked it up and looked at the names.

''I always hit my target, you guys will not be my first miss'' Said Sakura with vemon in her voice. Sakura placed the book on her night stand and drifted off to sleep.

 **Hi guys i hope you like this chapter as well also if you haven't yet i updated my bio so you can see what Fanfictions is coming next after this one and like before i still have the poll. Like i said before school does sometimes get in the way but you know that these fanfictions are coming. So once this one is done and a week later i will start the next.**


	13. Chapter 13: One on One

Sakura woke up at a noise coming from outside. She rubbed her eyes and walked to her door. Sakura opened her door and saw Sasuke standing there. He looked at her up and down before speaking.

''Can i come in?'' Asked Sasuke. Sakura's eyes were still blurry, she yawned and moved aside for Sasuke to get in. Sasuke looked at her and walked inside the house. Sakura closed the door behind him and turned around. Sasuke sat on Sakura's couch as Sakura walked and stood infront of him.

''What are you doing here so early?'' Asked Sakura.

''I came to get you for the third part of the chunin exams, we have 30 minutes you overslept.'' Said Sasuke. Sakura's eyes shot open losing any sleepyness she had left. She looked at Sasuke.

''WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL!?'' Asked Sakura.

''I just did'' Said Sasuke. Sakura ran out the room and into the bathroom. Sasuke smirked as he started watching tv. Sakura came out ten minutes later and ran into her room, She got dressed, Placed her hair in a bun, got her bingo book, and ran out to the living room. Sasuke looked at her as she stopped infront of him.

''What are you waiting for we have to go.'' Said Sakura.

''Hn'' Said Sasuke as he got up and turned off Sakura's tv then they started jumping through the village to go to the arena. Sakura looked at Sasuke as she jumped.

''How is your neck?'' Asked Sakura. Sasuke looked at her with a surprised look.

''I'm fine'' Said Sasuke. He remembered the bite on his neck and rubbed his finger against it. Sakura watched Sasuke not even paying attention to the...

''Look out!'' Shouted Sasuke as he tackled Sakura. Sasuke shifted Sakura in his arms and held her bridely style. Sasuke contuined to jump through trees to regain his fallen balance and stopped on the next branch. Sasuke put Sakura down and she smiled at him.

''Thanks Sasuke'' Said Sakura smiling so brightly. Sasuke looked at her face.

''Hn you should watch where your going'' Said Sasuke turning his head. Sakura giggled, Sasuke looked at her from the corner of his eye and smiled alittle then they contuined to the arena.

Sasuke and Sakura walked through the door with 2 minutes to spare. They looked around and found Naruto waving at him with Kakashi behind him. They walked to them passing Lee's and Karin's team. Sakura smiled at Lee, Suigetsu, and Juugo as she passed them.

''There you are Sakura-Chan, Teme'' Said Naruto

''You arrived just in time.'' Said Kakashi as he pointed to the chunin standing in the middle of the arena. The man coughed and started to speak.

''Now everyone this is part 3 of the chunin exams: the one on one fighting test. Your name will be randomly put up on the verses board. The people on the board will come down here and fight. The way to win is. If your oppoanent gives up, You put them in a unable to escape hold also known as a stand by, They die, or if we stop the match. The first two names will be presented up on the board in a few seconds.'' Said the chunin. Everyone watched the board, the names was Sasuke vs Yoroi. Naruto and Lee shouted a groaned as Sasuke jumped down for his battle.

(I'm just going to skip ahead to Sakura's match but i am going to give a summary of what happened.)

Sasuke fought against Yoroi at first it looked like Sasuke was going to lose. But he turned it around as the curse mark on his neck started to spread. Sasuke kept it under control.

Next was Karin vs Ino and that ended in a tie. Sakura almost fell asleep at how boring it was. They both ended up knocking each other out with a punch to the face.

The next match was Lee vs Gaara. Sakura had to stop Gaara from breaking lee apart. Lee's damage wasn't too bad, nothing a medic couldn't heal. At this point Kakashi had returned and was standing behind Sakura and Naruto.

''The next match is Sakura Nagato vs Suigetsu.'' Said the chunin. Sakura looked to her right as Suigetsu looked at her. They jumped down to the arena. They stood across from each other. Sakura and Suigetsu got in a fighting stance and smirked at each other.

''Well Sakura-Chan looks like i get to see how strong you are.'' Said Suigetsu.

''Well your going to be surprised Suigetsu-Kun, Don't go easy on me.'' Said Sakura. Suigetsu's smirk grew wider.

''I won't''

The chunin waved his hand down and the fight begun. They both started out strong getting shocked glances 5 seconds within the match. Sakura jumped in the air and threw a kunai with a chakra string attached. Suigetsu dodged it and jumped up towards her. She pulled the string and Suigetsu looked back just in time to dodge it. Sakura frowned alittle and landed on the ground Suigetsu across from her. Sakura took out another kunai and ran up to Suigetsu trying to cut him. Suigetsu dodged the attacks but one, which he took out his sword and blocked the kunai. Sakura and Suigetsu pushed against each other, but the sword was much stronger then the kunai and broke it in half. Sakura's eyes widen as Suigetsu swung the sword again and cut Sakura. Sakura jumped and landed a few feet from Suigetsu holding her arm as blood trailed down her hand and skin. Sakura smirked at Suigetsu.

''Your much better then i thought Suigetsu-Kun'' Said Sakura. Suigetsu smirked back.

''Well i'm aiming the become chunin and i won't lose here.'' Said Suigetsu. Sakura chuckled.

''We'll see about that.''

Suigetsu watched as the blood on Sakura's arm stopped and went off her skin. Sakura took her hand off her arm and looked at Suigetsu. Suigetsu's eye's widen. Sakura's eye was red and she had a tattoo on her forehead, Sakura then used the blood from her arm and shaped it in a solid sword. Sakura looked towards Suigetsu with a smirk as everyone else watched with wide eyes. Suigetsu charged at Sakura with his sword and attacked. Sakura blocked each of his attacks and slashed at Suigetsu. Suigetsu jumped back and leaped into the air using chakra, Sakura took out some kunai and threw them at Suigetsu. Suigetsu dodged them all and threw more kunais at Sakura. Sakura dodged each kunai and shaped the blood sword into a chain, she then spinned on her toes and threw the chain at Suigetsu. The chain wrapped around Suigetsu's ankle, Sakura pulled and Suigetsu started to come down. Suigetsu used his sword to cut and break the chain moving back as he did. Sakura frowned, Suigetsu landed and started to stumble back while Sakura charged towards him with the blood sword. She then attacked, Suigetsu dodged her attacks, Sakura spinned around and Suigetsu did a backflip over the sword. Suigetsu landed and Sakura brought her sword up and used her power to slash against him which he blocked using his sword, then she put chakra in her foot and kicked him in the gut. Suigetsu was sent spwirling and rolling on the floor. Sakura changed her blood sword to a chain scythe. Sakura jumped in the air spinned and threw the chain. Suigetsu sat up only to see the blade coming right to his face. He closed his eyes awaiting the pain, after 10 seconds he reopened his eyes to see it right at his nose and Sakura holding it, the chain part wrapped around her arm. Sakura smirked at Suigetsu as he stared at her with wide eyes. The chunin jumped down to where they was.

''Suigetsu is held in a stand by, Sakura Nagato wins.'' Said the chunin. Sakura used her free hand and extended it towards Suigetsu. Suigetsu grabbed Sakura's hand and she lifted Suigetsu off the ground. He closed his eyes as the air smacked against his face. He reopened his eyes again to see Sakura's forehead and eye bleeding. He looked at her with wide eyes.

''Sa-Sakura-Chan your eye, your forehead it's-it's bleeding'' Said Suigetsu. Sakura touched her face and felt the liquid running down her cheek. she brought her hand infront of her face and watched the blood fall from her hand to the floor. Kakashi jumped down from the stands and looked at Sakura.

''Let's head to the hospital'' Said Kakashi. Sakura nodded and they walked to the hospital.

Kakashi held on to Sakura just in case as they jumped from building to building. Once there Sakura and Kakashi waited, A nurse came and brought them to a room.

''The doctor will be with you shortly.'' Said the nurse. Kakashi and Sakura nodded. The nurse left the two ninja and walked out. A slience fell till Kakashi spoke up.

''That was an amazing match Sakura, i didn't think you were that strong.'' Said Kakashi.

''Thanks Kakashi-Sensei'' Said Sakura with a smile. Kakashi smiled back then the doctor came in. The doctor started to treat Sakura's wounds. She winced when he touched her arm. Then he wiped the blood from her face, He then wrapped her arm and forehead with bandges and gave her a patch and wrapped it around her eye.

''That should do it.'' Said the doctor who has been working for an hour. Kakashi was reading the whole time. Kakashi looked up from his book and closed it, then he walked towards Sakura and put a hand on her shoulder. Sakura looked at him and he smiled.

''You look like me.'' Said Kakashi. Sakura eye went wide then she smiled back at Kakashi. The doctor looked at them.

''Well i'm guessing you are her father or her sensei.'' Said the doctor.

''I'm her sensei'' Said Kakashi as they both smiled at the doctor.

''That nice to hear, you too have a nice day.'' Said the doctor as he walked out the door and closed it. Kakashi turned his head back to Sakura.

''You ready to go back to the chunin exams?'' Asked Kakashi. Sakura nodded and they jumped off and made it there just as Naruto won his match with Kiba.

''Sakura-Chan, Kakashi-Sensei'' Said Naruto as he smiled at them.

''Looks like you won your match'' Said Kakashi. Suigetsu looked at Kakashi and Sakura as they reached Naruto. He went to them.

''How are your wounds?'' Asked Suigetsu from behind. Sakura turned around and smiled at him.

''I'm fine.'' Said Sakura.

''Looks like my whole team is going to the finals.'' Said Kakashi.

''Yeah but so is Gaara-Kun's team.'' Said Sakura as she looked over at them.

''They are the only team that is as strong as us.'' Said Naruto. Suigetsu glared at him. Naruto looked at him.

''I mean as a whole team you guys got Karin'' Said Naruto

''True'' Said Suigetsu then he walked back to his team. The chunin proctor came down to the middle of the arena.

''Can the following people come down here.'' Said the chunin. He took a piece a paper out his pocket, coughed, then began to read.

''Gaara, Sakura, Shino, Shikamaru, Juugo, Temari, Sasuke, Naruto, Kunkuro, Duso, Neji, and Karin.'' Everyone jumped down.

''Wait a minute, why is Karin down here she had a tie with Ino.'' Said Naruto.

''We don't have enough people to do the next matchings so i just used the person who seemed to do more damage.'' Said the chunin. Karin smirked at Naruto while he had a disgusted look on his face. ''Now i have already picked numbers and who you will be verseing. Here is the fights.

Match one: Neji vs Naruto

Match two: Temari vs Shikamaru

Match three: Shino vs Duso

Match four: Kunkuro vs Juugo

Match five: Sasuke vs Gaara and

Match six: Sakura vs Karin''

Sakura smirked at Karin while Karin glared back.

''The exams contuine in one month, the same rules as last time.'' Everyone nodded then went back to their teams. Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto left.

''What are you going to do to prepare yourself for the exams?'' Asked Kakashi.

''I'm going to find a trainer'' Said Naruto as he ran off.

''I guess i will too.'' Said Sakura as she started to walk away.

''Good luck'' Said Kakashi. Sakura turned her head showed her teeth and smiled at him as she gave him a thumbs up, then she started to run off in search of a trainer. She went to her house and packed some things for her adventure, She placed a couple of ryo in her bag and went off. Sakura walked out the village and kept walking for a long time. Sakura saw a man in a forest who used chakra to control wind, Sakura watched in awe as he then fired it towards her. Sakura jumped out the way and landed a few feet from him. The man ran towards her with a sword, Sakura took out a kunai and blocked his attack. She couldn't see his face, he took this advange to roundhouse kick Sakura in the side of her head. Sakura went flying into a tree. She looked at the man again as he came down with his sword aiming to kill her. Sakura jumped out the way and leaped to him. The man dodged her and kicked her in the gut. Sakura went up in the air, She started to fall, The man jumped to her she closed her eyes as the man readied his attack to kill her. Then a boy and another man came the man kicked the other man while the boy caught Sakura in mid-air then landed on the ground. Sakura opened her eyes and looked towards the two men fighting. The boy watched as his sensei and the other man fought.

''Touka'' Said the other man. The boy looked up still holding Sakura.

''Yes sensei''

''Make sure the girl is ok'' Said The man. The boy nodded and laid Sakura down. She looked at him as he checked her. He had nice features, He had a mixture of red and white hair, while his eyes were white with a tint of black in them. He had messy hair that went in different directions on his face. This boy wore a white sleeve-less jacket with a red mid-sleeve shirt under it, He also wore black pants that went to his ankles and ninja sandles. He smiled when he saw she was fine. They looked back at the fight and saw that the other man called in two people as backup.

''Sensei can't handle this alone, Stay here.'' Said the boy then he ran to his sensei's side. The man and the boy fought the three other ninjas. Sakura watched as the boy took on two at once while the man took on the other. The boy kicked one of them to the ground and went to take down the other. The one the boy kicked got up and ran to him with a kunai in hand. The sensei looked towards the boy while the boy slowly turned around. The sensei's eyes went wide and so did the enemies and the boy. Sakura was back to back with the boy and blocked the kunai. She then kicked the enemy in the gut.

''Now the numbers are fair.'' Said Sakura. The boy and the man smiled and they all started fighting together. After a minute the other man backed up from the sensei.

''Retreat retreat'' Said the man then he and his two ninjas ran in the other direction.

''What's wrong can't handle the heat'' Said the boy with a smug grin on his face. Sakura smiled as the sensei walked towards her. She looked at the man towering over her.

''You have some moves kid, i like that,'' Said the man.

''Thank you'' Said Sakura.

''Yeah you really saved my behind.'' Said the boy walking towards them with his hands behind his head.

''No problem'' Said Sakura

''What's your name?'' Asked the man.

''I'm Sakura Nagato'' Said Sakura

''Nice to meet you Sakura, I'm Shinji'' Said the man.

''And i'm Touka'' Said the boy. Sakura bowed.

''It's a pleasure to meet you guys.'' Said Sakura as they bowed back.

''Same here, so what are you doing out here?'' Asked Shinji

''I'm looking for a sensei, I'm in the chunin exams and i'm in the finals. My oppent is easy but for the future i want to be prepared for a fight.'' Said Sakura.

''I see, well then i don't see the harm of training another person along side Touka.'' Said Shinji then he turned to Touka. ''Do you mind?''

''Not at all sensei, besides it would be cool to have a new sparing partern.'' Said Touka. Sakura smiled at them.

''Thank you Shinji-San'' Said Sakura.

''No need for formal introduction you can just call me sensei that's what Touka calls me.'' Said Shinji. Sakura nodded then she looked at Shinji then Touka.

''Is he your son?'' Asked Sakura.

''Nope but he did raise me from 6 years of age.'' Said Touka. Sakura smiled at Touka and he looked at her forehead, then her arm, then her eye.

''What happened to your arm, and your eye, and your forehead?'' Asked Touka getting a little nudge from Shinji. Sakura giggled.

''Well i have this move that in the end messes up my eye and forehead while my arm was injuried during battle.'' Said Sakura ''I think the bleeding should have stopped by now.'' Sakura removed the bandges from her arm, then he removed them from her forehead. The bleeding did stop, then Sakura closed her eyes and took off the eyepatch. She faced forward and opened her eyes. Touka blushed, Sakura giggled, and Shinji smiled.

''You look different without the bandges.'' Said Shinji ''A pretty little thing.''

''Thanks Sensei'' Said Sakura as Shinji snapped his fingers infront of Touka. Touka blinked a couple of times and returned to normal.

''Well we should get going come on you too.'' Said Shinji

''Hai sensei'' Said Sakura and Touka then they jumped through the trees and into a village. Once inside Sakura, Touka, and Shinji landed in front of a big house. Sakura looked around.

''That over here is the training dojo where we work on combat or Taijustsu as i call it.'' Said Shinji as he pointed to the right. ''That is the ninjutsu area where we work on ninjustu.'' He pointed to the left Sakura nodded.

''Now let's show the house.'' Said Touka. Shinji nodded and they all walked in. Touka showed Sakura around the house and showed her to her room where she will be staying. They walked downstairs as Shinji got out two bowls of ramen and seated them at the table.

''Well are you guys going to eat or what, we have to show Sakura the town tomorrow.'' Said Shinji

''Hai'' Said Sakura and Touka.

The three sat at the table and started eating the ramen. Afterwards Sakura took a shower then went and changed into her pjs. She took her hair out of a bun and raked her fingers threw it. Touka and Shinji knocked on her door.

''Come in''

They entered the room. Touka blushed again, and Sakura giggled. Shinji smiled.

''Tomorrow we will show you around and run a few erands, Are you ready for that?'' Asked Shinji

''Yeah'' Said Sakura

''Then we'll see you tomorrow.'' Said Shinji.

''Have a nice sleep'' Said Touka then he and Shinji walked out the door. Leaving Sakura to her new room for the time being.

''I can't wait to see how strong Naruto and Sasuke will become, i'll have to challenge them the next time i'm in the village. Right after the chunin exams'' Said Sakura then she tucked herself in and faced her window then she went to sleep.

 **Here is my chapter i hope you all like it and i just updated my account and the new stories i will be doing so look forward to that vote for the first one i should do. Also if you have any ideas i am willing to here them thanks for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14: New Town New Team

Sakura woke up to a wonderful and a great smell. She pulled the cover off of her and let her nose guide her to the kitchen. She walked inside and saw Shinji placing plates on the table.

''Sakura can you help me?'' Said Shinji when he noticed that Sakura was in the room. Sakura opened her eyes and looked at Shinji.

''Yeah sure.'' Said Sakura. Shinji placed cups on the table while Sakura poured orange juice in them. Once they were done Shinji turned to Sakura and smiled.

''Thanks Sakura can you wake up Touka?'' Asked Shinji

''Sure thing'' Said Sakura then she walked out the kitchen and to Touka's room. She knocked on the door and didn't hear anything.

''Touka you in there?'' Sakura knocked again.

''Touka'' Sakura heard snoring, she twisted the door knob and walked into the room. She saw Touka sleeping peacefully in his bed. Sakura tip toed towards Touka's bed and stood over him. She smiled at his sleeping form. Touka turned around and she felt her heart skip a beat. Sakura pushed his shoulder lightly hoping to wake him. He didn't wake, She pushed again, His eyes opened slightly. Touka looked up at Sakura.

''Hi Sakura-Chan what's up?'' Asked Touka still bundled up.

''I'm good but it's time for breakfast you know.'' Said Sakura.

''Alright'' Said Touka. He flipped the blanklet off of him and sat up on his bed. Sakura blushed, Touka wasn't wearing a shirt. He was in great shape having a 4 pack. Sakura watched as he stood up and stretched.

''Why can't i stop staring?'' Thought Sakura. Touka closed his eyes and stretched some more, then he looked at Sakura, one eye open. He smiled at her and laughed. Sakura looked at him as he looked back at her.

''Yeah so cute'' Said Touka. Sakura smiled at him.

''That's what people say alot, then they see my skills and how i fight.'' Said Sakura as she walked towards the door, She looked back a Touka and smirked. ''They completely regret it'' Touka watched as Sakura walked out the door with a shock look then he walked out behind her. They made it to the kitchen where Shinji was sitting waiting for them.

''There you guys are.'' Said Shinji ''What took so long?''

''Sorry Touka wouldn't wake up.'' Said Sakura.

''Oh ok'' Said Shinji as Sakura and Touka sat down. Then they all ate. Shinji washed the dishes while Sakura took a shower. The hot water ran down her body.

''It's been a while since i can just relax and take a shower without rushing.'' Thought Sakura. After 5 minutes of washing herself she started washing her hair. Afterwards Sakura turned off the water and reached for a towel but couldn't find one.

''Oh no'' Said Sakura. She had to call someone to come to the bathroom. At her house she wouldn't mind. But she is in a different house with two guys.

''Hi Touka!'' Shouted Sakura.

''Yeah!'' Shouted Touka

''Can you do me a favor?''

''Sure what is it?'' Sakura hesitaited before asking.

''Can you hand me a towel?'' Asked Sakura.

''S-sure!'' Said Touka stuttering. Touka walked to the closet and got out a towel then walked to the bathroom. He twisted the knob and walked inside. Sakura popped her head out from the shower curtain.

''Thanks'' Said Sakura then she took her hand out and held it. Touka still stared at her then he gave her the towel.

''No problem'' Said Touka as he turned so Sakura wouldn't see his blush. Sakura went back behind the curtain and wrapped it around her body. She then moved the curtain. Touka looked towards Sakura, He stared at her hour glass figure in the towel. The dampness of her body having the towel stamped to her figure. He felt it come up and it did. Touka fell back with a nose bleed. Sakura looked at him shocked, she then ran out the room and into her own.

''That was so embarassing'' Said Sakura as she locked her door then she laid on her bed and dryed herself. She then put on her clothes. She got her ninja gear set. Strapped her flute to her leg and placed her bingo book in her pocket. She smiled and put her hair in a bun. She unlocked her door and walked back to her bed and looked through her bag. She heard a knock at her door. Sakura walked over and answered it. Standing at the door was Touka.

''Hi'' Said Sakura.

''Hi, I wanted to say i'm sorry for ummm... you know.'' Said Touka the bright red returning to his face. Sakura smiled at him.

''I forgive you and it was partly my fault anyway.'' Said Sakura. Touka looked at her with a smile.

''Great glad that's taken care of.'' Said Touka. ''I'll see you later.'' Touka walked away from the door and into his room. Sakura walked back to her bed and contuined looking through her bag. Sakura felt some kind of paper and placed it between her fingers she lifted her hand out of the bag and looked at the paper, she smiled, It was a picture of her and the Akastuki at her 6th birthday party. Sakura smiled and placed the picture back in the bag then went out to find Touka and Shinji. She walked into the front room where Shinji looked back and saw her.

''Ahh Sakura are you ready?'' Asked Shinji. Sakura smiled and nodded her head. ''Touka come on!''

''I'm coming!'' Yelled Touka running to them. He stopped before he ran into Sakura. Shinji, and the two students walked out the door. Sakura watched as Shinji locked the door.

''So where should we go first?'' Asked/ Said Shinji.

''Let's show Sakura the tree.'' Said Touka. Shinji smiled.

''Of course let's start with the sacred tree.'' Said Shinji. The three then jumped from building to building avoiding anything that might stand in their way. After about 10 minutes they made it to a hilltop. Shinji, Touka, and Sakura walked forward. Right away Sakura could tell that this was no normal tree. This tree seemed more... alive.

''This has been around since this town was built and found. In fact the old owner of this town named this town after this tree.'' Explained Shinji. Sakura looked from Shinji to the tree. ''The old owner of this town lived awhile but died later on he was buried somewhere near this old tree. The next hundred years the tree acted as a guardian over the town.''

''What is the name of the town?'' Asked Sakura

''Okami town, named after this Okami tree.'' Said Touka. Sakura looked at the tree deeper. They were right, The tree did look like it's guarding the town. Sakura smiled and Shinji placed his hand on her shoulder. Sakura looked up at Shinji.

''Let's go, i got some money on me, How about we buy you some clothes.'' Said Shinji. Sakura smiled again and nodded then her, Shinji, and Touka jumped off. They went to this beauitful store where there were 2 sections, one for normal clothes, and the other was for ninja gear. Sakura couldn't help but look amazed at all the wonderful things this store contained.

''Shinji, Touka!'' Yelled a woman's voice. Sakura turned around and saw a middle-age woman. She had blue shoulder lenght hair that only had a few strands of gray, and beautiful blue eyes. She wasn't too tall about a inch or two taller then Touka. This woman wore a white kimono.

''Oh hi mom'' Said Shinji.

''Hello ma'am'' Said Touka

''Touka i told you just call me grandma it's ok'' Said Shinji's mom. She saw Sakura and smiled. ''Why hello there.''

''Hello Ma'am'' Said Sakura.

''Why aren't you so cute,'' Said Shinji's mom. Sakura blushed. Shinji stood next to Sakura.

''Sakura this my mother Kira Hatashi, Mother this is Sakura Nagato my new student for the time being.'' Said Shinji.

''I see so your a ninja huh, We don't have any female ninjas here they are too worried about their looks and hair to even consider even going to the exams. But in my opinion you are one beauitful girl.'' Said Kira

''Thanks Ma'am'' Said Sakura

''Oh come on now don't call me that, just call me grandma. You know i always wanted a daughter.'' Said Kira. Shinji glared at his mother while Touka bursted out laughing.

''Mom don't you have something else to do?'' Asked/ Said Shinji. Sakura giggled and Kira smiled.

''No not at the moment.'' Kira looked back at Sakura and Sakura looked up at her. ''You know Sakura i used to be a ninja.''

''You were?'' Asked Sakura. Kira nodded.

''Yep'' Kira's voice got real serious and deadly. ''I wasn't just any ninja, i was in the binjo book my name...was Kira meaning killer. I used to train Shinji, and i used to be a thief, But that all changed when i met Shinji's father Zuno, Sure i was still a missing ninja and that didn't stop me from killing. Zuno changed me though he was good and i was evil. He asked me to help him fight in the battle with the nine tails. I did and that's when it happened. After the battle we went off and was attacked soon later. We had no chakra and no energy during the battle someone almost killed me but he saved me. We both suffered a serious injury. I did my best to run with him in my arms and i manged to get away. He saved me, and for that i became good and we started a life together. Turned out my injury ended my ninja career but not his he contuined to fight.'' Kira explained.

Sakura, Touka, and Shinji waited for her to contuine.

''I came home with Shinji a few weeks later and thats when i got a message. I went to town and they told me Zuno...died. I had to raise Shinji by myself this gave me strenght and with this new found energy i was able to resume small ninja missions. So i trained Shinji and from that day i do some missions on the side on other days i work here at my own clothing store.'' Sakura was shocked to hear this. After all this woman has been through she never stopped she reminded Sakura alittle bit of Naruto.

''I see'' Said Sakura,

''Come on child don't look so gloom.'' Said Kira as she laughed aloud. Sakura's sweatdropped.

''Pick an emotion already.'' Thought Sakura as she watched the woman smile.

''Anyway what can i do for you guys.'' Said Kira.

''We are looking for clothes that Sakura could wear.'' Said Shinji

''Alright then Sakura darling let's go'' Said Kira. Sakura followed Kira while Shinji and Touka went to the men's section. ''Well Sakura i think what you need is some laying around clothes, some fighting mission clothes, some training clothes, and some going around town clothes.''

''Alright let's do this grandma.'' Said Sakura with a determined look on her face. Kira looked at Sakura with the same face.

''Now that's more i like it.''

The boys waited for three hours and finally, Sakura and Kira came back with like a moutain of clothes. Shinji and Touka sweatdropped.

''I have a bad feeling in my wallet.'' Whispered Shinji to Touka.

''Like we can't hear you.'' Said Kira. Sakura smirked at them.

''Well it's true.'' Said Shinji.

''Not quite, I love Sakura, she is such a wonderful help and i can tell she is a wonderful ninja as well. Anytime Sakura wants clothes she can come here and it will be...FREE.'' Said Kira. Shocking Shinji, Touka and Sakura. Sakura placed her hand on her heart.

''Grandma... i'm touched... I LOVE YOU GRAN-GRAN!'' Screamed Sakura as she cried anime tears. Kira started crying anime tears as well.

''I LOVE YOU SAKURA HUN!'' Kira and Sakura contuined hugging while Shinji and Touka looked at them with wide eyes. Shinji then smiled as they parted. Sakura and Kira then started placing the clothes in bags. Afterwards they walked back to Shinji and Touka.

''Sakura has agreed to help me when she can i gave her some work clothes plus it's a great for her to earn a couple of ryo.'' Said Kira. Shinji nodded.

''Well i'm glad you two get along greatly let's head out Sakura we still have a few more places to go.'' Said Shinji then he made his way to the door. Sakura walked back over and hugged Kira, Kira hugged her back then Sakura ran to catch up with Shinji and Touka.

Once they were gone Shinji looked at Sakura.

''I can't believe you and mom get along so good after the first few minutes, you really are something else Sakura.'' Said Shinji.

''Your mom is really nice.'' Said Sakura

''Yeah i guess.'' Said Shinji then he started laughing. The three then walked around and showed Sakura around the town, after about 5 hours They ate at a ramen stand then went home. Sakura walked to her room and organized her clothes. She heard a knock at her door.

''Its open'' Said Sakura. Shinji came in.

''Hi Sakura i hope you had fun today.'' Said Shinji. Sakura smiled.

''You bet.'' Said Sakura.

''Well i'm glad, tomorrow we will start training. You don't need to wear your headband in this town. You can just keep it on your nightstand.''

''Alright So what time?'' Asked Sakura

''Don't worry it will be before breakfast so no one's barf will get on anyone.'' Sakura showed her pure white teeth with a beautiful smile. Shinji did the same before they knew it, it became a grinning contest. Touka came in the room and looked at the two with a raised eyebrow.

''I'm not even going to ask'' Said Touka then he walked out the room. ''Good night Sensei, Sakura-Chan''

''Good night'' Said Sakura and Shinji as they finished their contest.

''You won the battle Sakura but i will win the war.'' Said Shinji as he smirked at Sakura. She smirked back.

''We'll see about that.'' Said Sakura. Shinji closed the door behind him and went to his room. Sakura changed into her pjs and took her hair out of the bun. She raked her fingers through her hair. She smiled to herself.

''It grew again'' Thought Sakura as she remembered how Konan would go on and on about how she had pein's hair. Sakura chuckled and laid down. She faced her window and looked out at the moon before drifting off to sleep.

 **Hi everyone here is my next chapter. I know what you were thinking about Shinji's mom i just go along with what i write and think of what to say next. I still have a poll out for the next fanfiction that i should do so please vote on that. Anyway thanks for reading**


	15. Chapter 15: New Training

Sakura jumped out of bed at the sound of an alarm clock at 6am. She looked up at the ceiling from the floor then stood up and turned off the alarm clock. She wiped her eyes and sensed someone coming at her door. Sakura turned toward the door and saw Shinji walk in.

''Good morning Sakura.'' Said Shinji. Sakura looked at him with shocked eyes. She looked outside, It was dark, She looked back at Shinji.

''It looks dark outside.'' Said Sakura.

''That's the point, i set it a hour earlier and your clock is an hour later. It's actually 5am.'' Said Shinji.

''5am WHY ON EARTH ARE WE UP AT 5am!?'' Yelled Sakura.

''Because ninjas also have to learn how to fight in the dark.'' Said Shinji as he grinned at Sakura. She half way glared half way smiled at Shinji.

''What about Touka?'' Asked Sakura.

''He was already woke he is sleep again but he is ready for training so get ready and meet me and Touka outside.'' Sakura nodded and Shinji turned and left the room.

Sakura went in the bathroom and took a shower then brushed her teeth. She then went back to her room and changed into her new training clothes. Sakura wore a net shirt under a a tank top that stopped two inchs under her breast. She pulled on a red mid sleeve jacket with a hood on the back. She then put on some shorts that stopped at her thigh. Sakura then put net leg warmers under her shorts. She then put on some finger-less battle gloves and ninja sandles. Sakura looked herself in the mirror then strapped her flute to her leg, put her bingo book in her pocket and placed her hair in a bun. She walked outside and saw Touka and Shinji looking at her. Touka looked at her, waved, and smiled.

''Good morning Sakura-Chan.'' Said Touka.

''Hi Touka-Kun'' Said Sakura a she looked around. It was dark still only getting alittle lightly. Sakura stopped infront of them.

''Now that both of you are ready let's start with a spar you too against me. Sakura i know Touka's moves so i want to know all of yours. Don't hold back Sakura show me that your not those weak female ninjas.'' Said Shinji as he smirked. Sakura smirked back and her and Touka got in a fighting stance. Shinji picked up a leaf and showed it to them. ''When the leaf touches the ground we begin the match.'' Shinji threw the leaf in the air and got in a fighting stance. They all watched as the leaf softly hit the ground and disappered.

Sakura saw Shinji and ran towards him. Shinji saw her and got ready to block an attack. Sakura smirked and flipped over Shinji and came down with a drop kick. Shinji dodged Sakura's attack. Sakura was on her knee and looked up at Shinji and threw kunais at him. Shinji blocked them and disappered behind Sakura. She turned around but it was too late Shinji's foot met Sakura's chin as he kicked her in the air. Sakura performed at flip recover in mid-air and threw more kunais at him. Shinji caught it and looked at it as Sakura had a devilish smirk on her face. Shinji's eyes widen at the paper bomb and he threw it as it exploded. Sakura landed on the ground and smiled at Shinji.

''You have tricks Sakura, I like that'' Said Shinji.

''Thanks Shinji sensei you said to use all my moves.'' Said Sakura. Shinji nodded and got in his fighting stance again. Sakura did the same, As Sakura charged at him a smoke bomb landed in between them. They both coughed and closed their eyes. Sakura could hear the sounds of kunais clashing as her eyes adjusted to the smoke. Shinji was fighting Touka with his eyes closed. Sakura joined the battle and took out a kunai she rushed in and slashed at Shinji he took out another kunai and blocked both of their attacks. He then roundhouse kicked Sakura into Touka and kicked them both onto the ground. The smoke cleared and the Shinji reopened his eyes.

''Don't think that just because a enemy can't see they are defenseless.'' Sakura jumped off Touka and they stood up. Touka started doing some handsigns, His hands became flames and he rushed at Shinji the fire on his hands blazing the night. Sakura saw this as a opening and took out her flute. She played the tune call of the snakes. Snakes started wrapping themselves around Shinji's feet and up to his arms. Shinji and Touka looked shocked at the snakes. Sakura then started her handsigns and a water dragon came out and shot at Shinji. He broke out of the snakes and countered the water dragon with a fire one. Sakura looked surprised then she played another tune. Shinji and Touka watched as another Sakura jumped out of the orginal. Sakura smiled and they both sprinted to Shinji. Shinji blocked as they both punched him. Shinji took the darker Sakura in a chock hold and then slammed her into the ground and slashed her neck. Sakura and Touka's eyes went wide. Shinji smirked at this.

''I'm not weak guys don't forget who's training who.'' Said Shinji

''What did that poor clone do to you.'' Said Sakura.

''It punched me rather hard infact.'' Said Shinji.

''Well don't think that's all i can do.'' Said Sakura.

Sakura disappered and Shinji started fighting Touka. Sakura watched as she waited for the right moment. Shinji kicked Touka in the gut and fired a huge fireball at him. Shinji waited for Touka to dodge it but he never did. Shinji got nervous, Touka looked at the fireball and turned away from it. That whole air was in smoke. Shinji looked horrified at what just happened. The smoke cleared and he saw Touka still kneeling on the ground but he was in a force field. Touka and Shinji looked up and saw Sakura in the trees with her flute in her mouth. Sakura played the tune force field. Sakura started playing again and musical notes wrapped around her and carried her down. next to Touka who was watching in awe.

''My flute not only attacks but protects.'' Said Sakura. Sakura then took out her puppet. ''I'm also a puppet master.''

Shinji smirked and did some handsigns. A puppet came out of smoke. Touka still in the force field watched as they attached chakra strings to the puppet.

''Looks like you are also a puppeteer.'' Said Shinji. ''Looks like i can teach you more.''

Sakura and Shinji then had a puppet showdown. Sakura's puppet threw poison needles at Shinji. Shinji puppet attacked Sakura and she dodged each attack. Thier puppets then threw a ball at each other. The two balls slammed into each other and exploded into poison smoke. They then slammed their puppets into each other. Sakura kicked Shinji's puppet while Shinji punched Sakura's. Both breaking as they landed on the floor. Sakura placed the puppet in a scroll. Same witth Shinji. The shield around Touka disappered and he stood. He ran to her side.

''Do you have anymore tricks?'' Whispered Touka to Sakura. Sakura smiled at Touka.

''You bet.'' Sakura eyes then changed. Touka looked at her eyes and opened his mouth. Sakura looked at Shinji with her rinningan eyes. She ran towards Shinji as he ran towards her she smiled to herself.

''ALMIGHTY PUSH!'' Yelled Sakura. Shinji was blown back by this force and couldn't believe his eyes. Touka was surprised too. Sakura smirked at the two. Sakura then held her arm out.

''Bishou Tenin.'' Said Sakura as pulled Shinji towards her. Shinji couldn't believe it he made a clone and Sakura grabbed the clone and pulled something out of it's body that looked like a spirit/soul. The spirit disappeared in Sakura's hand and the clone poofed away. Shinji ran up to Sakura and took out a kunai and slashed at her. Sakura almost dodged it. Sakura's hair pin got cut and her hair came down. The wind blew Sakura's hair out her face and she picked up the broken hair piece. Sakura placed it in her pocket. Shinji then grabbed Touka in a neck hold then placed a kunai right next to his neck.

''Now Sakura what do you do when your teammate is in trouble.'' Said Shinji. Touka tried to break out. Sakura closed her eyes. Shinji and Touka felt the air go more sinister by the second, Leaves started hovering above Sakura as her Hair blew to the side. They noticed that a tattoo appered on her forehead. Sakura opened her eyes. Their eyes widen as they saw one eye green and the other red. Sakura took a kunai and cut her wrist. She then started controling the blood. She made it move between Shinji and Touka then it picked up Touka and brought him to her. The blood then went under Sakura's feet and lifted her in the air. The blood went into the form of a wave. Sakura leaned forward and the wave went after Shinji. Shinji dodged it and Sakura spinned around more blood came and Sakura formed it into two big hands. Sakura then sent it at Shinji one grabbed him and threw him in the air. Sakura then jumped after him, blood formed a soild sword in her hands while the wave came in behind her. Shinji and Sakura started fighting in the air. She made the blood like the ground and they started fighting with thier feet planted on it.

''This is a new trick Sakura.'' Said Shinji.

''Thanks'' Said Sakura they contuined fighting Shinji kicked Sakura to the edge. Shinji walked towards her, Sakura made the blood Shinji was standing on disapper and he fell. Sakura laughed then went after him. Shinji looked down and cursed, he saw lots of weapons facing up and he was heading right for them. Shinji closed his eyes and waited. After two minutes Shinji opened his eyes and looked down, his nose was an inch from the weapons. He looked up and saw Sakura with her flute in her mouth, he then looked around his body and saw musical notes around him. His body was then carried from the weapons and onto soild ground. Sakura and Touka then stood infront of him.

''Good job you too.'' Said Shinji. Sakura and Touka bowed.

''Thanks Shinji sensei'' Said Touka and Sakura at the same time. Sakura and Touka felt something burning on their backs. They turned around and Shinji looked up. The sun was coming up, They all smiled.

''Well then this was a great spar.'' Said Shinji.

''Yeah'' Said Sakura.

''You have some pretty good moves Sakura-Chan.'' Said Touka.

''Thanks'' Said Sakura. Then they looked up at Shinji.

''I'm going to talk to you both alone nothing bad just what how i think you did personally.'' Said Shinji. Sakura and Touka nodded. They all then walked inside the house. Touka went to his room and Sakura was left with Shinji. They sat down at a table.

''Sakura your moves were just amazing, Your rinningan was great, Your flute moves were good, and your blood moves were just amazing. Not to mention your great using the puppet, you showed me you can protect yourself and others.'' Said Shinji

''Thanks Shinji sensei.'' Said Sakura.

''I can help you with your puppet skills along with your ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, and kenjutsu. Also your blood moves are useful, maybe we can help you control it more then we can get you to control the blood inside a person. How does that sound to you.'' Said Shinji.

''Great i would love to use that move.'' Said Sakura with a smile. Sakura's smile became darker as she thought of what she could do to Karin with that kind of power. Sakura hugged Shinji and he hugged her back. ''I can't wait to see what's in store.''

Sakura then ran upstairs, Shinji smiled as he watched her go to her room. Sakura sat on her bed and started playing her flute. After about five minutes Sakura stopped playing and took the broken hair pin out her pocket. She tried to fix it then she heard a knock on her door.

''Come in'' Said Sakura.

Touka walked in the door and walked to her bed.

''Hi Sakura fixing your hair pin.?'' Asked Touka.

''Yeah'' Said Sakura as she tried to clip it back together.

''Why do you put your hair in a bun anyway?'' Asked Touka

''My mother has her hair in a bun, i want to be like her.'' Said Sakura.

''I understand but you are your own person.''

''I know but it never occured to me to just...I don't know'' Said Sakura as she started putting her hair back in a bun. Touka took her hand. She looked at him.

''I know you want to be like your mother but i think you should be more like Sakura and do your own thing.'' Said Touka. Sakura smiled at him.

''Your right Touka-Kun i can't be like my mom i already am like her now i have to be me.'' Touka smiled.

''You should where your hair down more.'' Said Touka as he brushed her hair out of her face. Sakura blushed and looked away. Sakura placed her hair pin back in her pocket.

''I'm going to where my hair down now.'' Said Sakura then she went in the bathroom with a comb and a brush. After a while she came back out, her hair touched her butt and blew back as she walked. Touka blushed, Her beautiful bubble gum hair brushed against her heart shaped face, Her emerald green eyes sparkling. She was more beautiful with her hair down then up. Touka cleared his thoart.

''Let's go see Shinji.'' Said Sakura. Touka still stared at her. Sakura felt alittle embarrassed. She then walked to him and touched his shoulder lightly. He came out of his gaze.

''Let's go see Shinji.'' Repeated Sakura as she took hold of Touka's hand and walked him downstairs. Shinji looked at them and smiled.

''Sakura you look great, Did you do something to your hair.'' Said Shinji as he noticed them.

''Yeah Touka-Kun convined me to wear it down.'' Said Sakura as she letted go of Touka's hand.

''I see well how about we start jogging ten minutes after breakfast.'' Said Shinji. ''While you'll jog i'll think of a training schudeul.'' Sakura and Touka nodded then went outside for some fresh air.

Sakura and Touka sat down talking about how tough they thought the training was going to be. As they finished Shinji came outside.

''Ahh now are you guys ready for your training?'' Asked Shinji

''Yeah what dangerous extreme super deadly training course will you put us through?'' Asked Sakura excited. Shinji smiled.

''You too...will be...running'' Said Shinji. Sakura's face turned into a frown.

''I beg your pardon'' Said Sakura still in shock.

''You too will run around the training ground till i say stop.'' Sakura and Touka got in a running stance, Shinji stopped them from going. ''Put these on''

Shinji gave Sakura and Touka leg weights.

''What i want it tougher.'' Said Sakura, Shinji smirked.

''Alright then...'' Shinji pulled more weights out. ''Put these on your arms.'' Sakura strapped the weights to her arms and they dropped to the floor. Sakura tried to lift her arms. Shinji smiled again.

''Now get started.'' Said Shinji. Sakura and Touka ran side by side. While Shinji took out a piece of paper and started writing somethings down.

Sakura and Touka looked at Shinji as he watched them run their 36 lap. He smiled at them and they looked at him with a glare as he held up his hand to tell them to stop. They both instantly fell to the floor breathing heavily. Shinji walked over to them and kneeled down, Sakura and Touka looked up at him.

''Well now that you guys are done with that, time for punching and kicking a tree 200 times each.'' Sakura and Touka stood up and went to their own tree. Shinji sat back down and started writing again. Sakura and Touka groaned as their kunckles connected to the bark of the tree. Their kunckles went red as they punched their legs acked as they kicked. Once they were finish they sat down while Shinji walked to them.

''How do you guys feel?'' Asked Shinji

''I feel terrible'' Said Touka

''Same'' Said Sakura.

''Well now it's time for mental training, Close your eyes and use your feet to see your surroundings.'' Sakura and Touka closed their eyes and started to sense things. Shinji went inside the house and got some supplies while they contuined their mental training. Sakura and Touka then finished their training as Shinji walked out.

''Great now do some push ups.'' Sakura and Touka looked at him with a glare.

''I swear your doing this on purpose.'' Shinji laughed at her.

''Come one Saki this is the last thing.'' Said Shinji. Sakura sighed and her and Touka started doing push ups. After a while Shinji called them in the house. As they walked in they had to hold on to each other. Shinji looked at them both with a smile.

Sakura and Touka sat down their musles were sore and their bones cracked with every step. Their throats felt like they were on fire. Their faces were red as well. Shinji handed them both breakfast. Sakura and Touka ate, the weights still on them, Shinji sat in a chair across from them. They looked at Shinji as he handed them both two pieces of paper.

What is this?'' Asked Sakura as she looked at the paper.

''This is your new schdeuls for training along with personal lessons and group spars.'' Said Shinji as Sakura and Touka looked them over. Touka took Sakura's and his plate to the sink.

Sakura looked at a clock and her eyes widen.

''It's 4 o'clock i have to go.'' Said Sakura moving her sore musles.

''Go...Where are you going?'' Asked Touka.

''I'm going to help grandma Kira with the store.'' Said Sakura as she ran upstairs showered again then put on her work clothes. Sakura ran downstairs and out the door.

''I'll be back soon!'' Shouted Sakura as she ran to the store. Shinji and Touka blinked a couple of times then started to go on with their usual routine.

After 5 hours of working it was 10pm, Sakura and Kira sold the last piece of clothing for the day.

''You did great today Sakura and you look great...Did you do something with your hair?'' Asked Kira. Sakura smiled.

''Thanks and yeah Touka-Kun convined me to wear it down.'' Said Sakura.

''I see so how's training with my son?''

''Pretty good he gave us a training schuduel and we are starting it tomorrow.'' Sakura smiled at Kira and Kira smiled back.

''Well i'm still a ninja in heart i'll train you little here too.'' Said Kira.

''Thanks grandma.'' Said Sakura.

''No problem Sakura dear now let's close up shop, will i see you here again tomorrow?''

''Yeah'' Sakura and Kira made their way to the door and Kira locked up. Afterwards Sakura and Kira stared at each other.

''Be careful Sakura dear i don't want to see you get too hurt.'' Said Kira.

''I will see ya grandma'' Said Sakura as she started running back to Shinji's house.

''See ya'' Said Kira as she smiled at Sakura.

Sakura walked inside and saw food on the table. She walked towards it and looked at it.

''It's yours'' Said Touka. Sakura looked behind her and saw Touka leaning against the door frame a grin plastered on his face. Sakura ate the food quickly then walked into the living room to see Touka and Shinji playing a game.

''Hi guys.'' Said Sakura.

''Hi Sakura how was work?'' Asked Shinji

''It was great anyway i think i'm ready to go to sleep we have a big day tomorrow anyway.'' Said Sakura.

''Alright good night Sakura.'' Said Shinji

''Good night Sakura-Chan'' Said Touka

''Good night Shinji sensei, Touka-Kun'' Said Sakura then she walked upstairs and changed into her pjs. She looked at her training routine and smiled. It was going to be one hell of a month and she knew it. She smiled to herself wrote in her book and got in bed.

''I can't believe i'm about to begin a great new training routine.'' Thought Sakura as she drifted off to sleep.

 **Well here is this chapter i can't believe how long it took me. I hope you like it and i still have my poll for what Fanfiction i should do after this one, please vote.**


	16. Chapter 16: The Return

Sakura has been living with Shinji and Touka for the pass 2 months (They postponed the exams another month) and has learned amazing things from Shinji. Sakura was excited, she was going to see Naruto and Sasuke and Kakashi, It was time for Sakura to return to leaf to become chunin.

Touka ran in Sakura's room and woke her up. Sakura looked up and rubbed her lazy eyes, her vision started to clear as she made out the shadow to be Touka. Touka smiled at her.

''Good morning Sakura-Chan'' Said Touka

''Good morning Touka-Kun'' Said Sakura ''What's going on?''

''Well i have a surprise for you come downstairs'' Said Touka

''But i'm too tired'' Complained Sakura. Touka grabbed her arm and dragged her out of bed. Sakura started to get up and looked at him. ''Fine i'm up''

''Great'' Touka took Sakura's hand and ran downstaires with her, she looked at the kitchen and squeeled. The kitchen was decorated just for her with a huge breakfast on the table. And right there next to the table on both sides were Shinji and Kira.

''Grandma what are you doing here?'' Asked Sakura still excited.

''Today is your chunin exams and we wanted to celebrate before hand.'' Said Kira as she hugged Sakura.

''Not to mention we'll be coming to watch your fight.'' Said Shinji as he pulled out a chair for Sakura. Sakura walked over and sat down same with Kira, Shinji, and Touka. They all started eating, laughing and smiling. Sakura finished her food and helped Shinji wash dishes. Afterwards Sakura and Shinji met up with Kira and Touka in the living room.

''Sakura, i can't believe it, the two months you been training with my son and helping me in the store was the best two months i had in my life. With all the girls wanting to impress guys and stuff, you protect them.'' Said Kira as she placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura placed her hand on top of her's.

''Thanks grandma, Touka-Kun, Shinji sensei'' Said Sakura as she smiled at them all. They smiled back.

''We got you a gift'' Said Touka as he took a bag off the table and handed it to Sakura. Sakura opened the bag and jumped with joy. She pulled her new outfit from the bag. Sakura tackled them as they hugged her back. Kira knew Sakura would like this gift.

''Sakura we have a while, how about we go now so you can meet up with your old friends.'' Said Touka. Sakura looked at him and nodded.

''Alright let go, get ready.'' Said Sakura then she ran upstairs. She took a shower brushed her teeth then went in her room to put on her new ninja gear. Sakura wore a net shirt under a black top that stopped 3 inchs below her breast with no sleeves, A red mini jacket (like Shikamaru's), black shorts under a red skirt that stopped above her knees, a net leg wrap on her right leg that stopped just above her knee, Black Ninja boots (her boots in shippuden) and finger less battle gloves. Sakura strapped her flute to her left leg and placed her bingo book in her right pocket. Sakura walked over to her nightstand where her brush was she started to brush her beauitful pink hair, then she tied her ninja headband around her arm. She walked up to the mirror and checked herself. She looked hot but deadly her curves showed under her net shirt she smiled.

''Grandma did a great job with this outfit'' Said Sakura as she spinned, her hair moving gently. Sakura packed her bag and went downstairs. Touka caught sight of Sakura and his whole face went red. Kira and Shinji laughed at him. Sakura laughed with them.

''You look great Sakura-Chan'' Said Kira ''Don't you think Touka?''

''Ye-Yeah'' Said Touka stuttering like Hinata. Sakura smiled.

''I love the outfit, It looks great, It's easy to move, and i look like a total badass.'' Said Sakura as she striked a fighting pose.

''You sure do'' Said Shinji as he playfully threw a punch at Sakura and she playfully blocked it. They shared a laugh then walked out the door.

''Sakura you know you can come back anytime you want. This is now your home too.'' Said Shinji. Touka and Kira nodded their heads.

''That's right Sakura-Chan our home is now your home.'' Said Touka. Sakura smiled and nodded her head.

''Thanks'' Said Sakura

''Your welcome'' Said Shinji and Touka at the same time.

''Well time to see Sakura fight this enemy of her's'' Said Kira as she jumped on the building. Sakura, Touka and Shinji followed after her. They ran and jumped threw trees for a hour then they were at the village gates. The gate guards looked at them.

''Welcome to leaf what is your bussiness here'' Said one of the gate guards.

''I'm in the chunin exams second round'' Said Sakura ''And they are with me''

The gate guards looked at each other and nodded.

''Alright good luck'' Said the other guard then they moved out the way to let them through. Sakura and the others walked inside looking around.

''I haven't been here since the nine tail's attack.'' Said Kira.

''It changed alittle hasn't it mother.'' Said Shinji.

''You can say that again.'' Said Kira. Sakura kept walking till she found her house and opened the door. Shinji, Kira, and Touka followed in after her.

''Nice place you got here.'' Said Kira.

''Thanks'' Said Sakura as she went to her room and placed her bag down. Touka kept looking around.

''You live here?'' Asked Touka

''No, my real home is in rain, This is just my house in leaf, i live in here while i'm here.'' Said Sakura as she walked back in the front room.

''Well guys i have to go to the Hokage's office to tell him i returned from training.'' Said Sakura.

''Alright we are going to explore the village we will be there to see you fight in the exams.'' Said Shinji as he, Kira, and Touka walked out the door. Sakura came out after and locked it.

''Alright see you guys later.'' Said Sakura as she walked in the direction of the Hokage's office. She walked inside and knocked on the door. After a few minutes the Hokage called Sakura in. Sakura walked inside and stood infront of his desk.

''Good after noon Hokage-Sama'' Said Sakura with a slight bow.

''Good after noon Sakura-san, how was training?'' Asked Hiruzen

''It was great i developed new skills and can't wait to fight.'' Said Sakura as she smirked at Hiruzen. He smiled at her.

''Well good i can't wait to see you fight.'' Said Hiruzen. Sakura nodded and pumped her fist forward.

''It will be a fight you won't forget'' Said Sakura proudly, then she ran out the room. Hiruzen watched her go and smiled.

''I know it will''

Sakura was now walking in leaf when she saw two people in the distance. Sakura sqwinted her eyes to see who it was. Sakura was surprised to see who it was. Sakura saw Suigetsu and Juugo. She ran towards them calling their names. Suigetsu and Juugo turned around their faces instantly turned red.

''Sa-Sakura-Chan'' They said at the same time. Sakura stopped infront of them.

''Long time no see'' Said Sakura as placed her hands behind her back and tilted her side slightly to the side.

''Ye-Yeah'' Said Suigetsu.

''You look great Sakura-Chan'' Said Juugo. Suigetsu's and Juugo's face finally calmed down.

''Thanks Juugo-Kun'' Said Sakura as she twriled and laughed. They smiled as their faces turned pink again. Sakura looked around alittle surprised.

''Where's Karin or is she looking for Sasuke'' Said Sakura.

''Your guess is right.'' Said Suigetsu.

''When Sasuke and Kakashi started training Karin always poked her head around. This bothered Sasuke but Kakashi even more. He got so annoyed that they left the village for training so she couldn't spy on them.'' Said Juugo. Sakura shook her head.

''I thought she would improve by the time i got back.'' Said Sakura.

''Nope not seeing Sasuke for two months got to her and now she even stalks him.'' Said Juugo.

''Sasuke and Kakashi would come here but lower their chakra checking everything, see how everyone is, and get supplies but they ain't here for more then an hour or Karin hunts them down.'' Said Suigetsu.

Sakura shook her head again.

''Man she makes me embarrassed to be the same gender.'' Said Sakura still shakeing her head.

''Well you can't fix what's not broken.'' Said Juugo. Sakura giggled.

''I just can't wait to see you beat her Saki-Chan, she been blowing off training to find Sasuke.'' Said Suigetsu.

''Has she not trained at all?'' Asked Sakura sounding disapointed.

''Yeah but sensei Kazu had to keep saying if she lose Sasuke will think she's weak'' Said Juugo.

''So will i have a good fight or nah?'' Asked Sakura

''That depends how much she trained after hearing those words.'' Said Suigetsu smiling. Sakura smiled back.

''So when are we suppose to be at the chunin exams?'' Asked Sakura.

''It doesn't start for a while but everyone goes there early.'' Said Suigetsu.

''Then let's go'' Said Sakura as she started walking to the arena along with Suigetsu and Juugo. It took a couple of minutes but they finally got there, Suigetsu was right, almost everyone came early. Sakura walked around then she heard her name. Sakura turned around and saw Naruto and the rest of the gang running up to her.

''Sakura-Chan'' Said Naruto as he looked at her. They all noticed she looked different, Naruto, Kiba, Choji, and Lee all blushed while the others tried to hide it. Ino looked at Sakura's hair surprised. Tenten looked at her and smiled.

''Strong, smart, and beauitful the best things in a lady'' Said Tenten as she smirked at Sakura. Sakura smirked back.

''Hello guys'' Said Sakura as she smiled with her teeth.

''Hi Sakura-Chan'' Said Shikamaru, the only boy that was able to talk.

''What are you guys doing?'' Asked Sakura

''Looking for our sensei's'' Said Hinata

''Want to come?'' Asked Naruto

''No i'm good.'' Said Sakura ''I'm going to look around some more.'' They nodded, Suigetsu and Juugo went with them. Sakura walked the other way looking for Shinji, Kira, and Touka. Sakura kept walking till she crashed into someone. Sakura fell to the floor.

''You ok?'' Asked the voice of the person who knocked her down.

''Yeah'' Answered Sakura as she took the hand offered. Sakura looked up at the person who knocked her down, her eyes widen.

''Zetsu-Kun'' Said Sakura. Zetsu smiled at her.

''The one and only'' Said Zetsu as he smirked. Sakura jumped on him and hugged him.

''Zetsu-Kun what are you doing here?'' Asked Sakura as she let go of him.

''I came to watch you battle, come with me.'' Said Zetsu as he started to jog. Sakura jogged right behind him. They jogged till Sakura saw more people, she looked closely at them and squeeled. Sakura saw the akatsuki she ran next Zetsu.

The akatsuki was talking till they heard someone yelled mommy. They looked in the direction and saw Zetsu and Sakura running towards them.

''Is that'' Said Deidara

''It is'' Said Kisame

''SAKURA-CHAN!'' Yelled Konan as she ran to Sakura they met half way and hugged. The Akatsuki walked up behind them.

''Oh Sakura hun, you look great, did you do something with your hair.'' Said Konan. Sakura smiled

''Yep'' Said Sakura.

''Sakura-Chan'' Said Pein as he walked up to his daughter. Sakura ran up and hugged him. Pein smiled.

''I missed you so much.'' Said Pein.

''I missed you too dad'' Said Sakura

''What about us?'' Said Itachi and Sasori from behind Sakura.

''Calm down you'll all get your hug'' Said Sakura as she hugged each member one by one.

''I can't wait to see your fight Sakura-Chan'' Said Hidan.

''Yeah when you fighting?'' Asked Pein.

''I'm the final fight.'' Said Sakura

''This wll be awesome i can't wait.'' Said Tobi. Sakura smiled when she heard her name being called from behind.

''Sakura-Chan'' Said two voices. Sakura and the akatsuki looked towards the voices. The two hugged her and Sakura surprised to see them hugged them back.

''Sakura-Chan i missed you so much'' Said Inari.

''Me too'' Said Konohamaru

''Awww you too are so sweet.'' Said Sakura as she contuined to hug them.

''How did you get here Inari?'' Asked Sakura.

''Grandpa Tazuna took me here and thats when i met Kono here.'' Said Inari as he let go of Sakura. Sakura bent down on one knee and smiled.

''I'm just glad i get to see you again.'' Said Sakura as she hugged them one last time.

''We're going to find our seats later Sakura-Chan'' Said Konohamaru then he and Inari walked away. Sakura stood up smiling.

''Sakura they are so adorable.'' Said Konan.

''I saved Konohamaru and i helped Inari'' Said Sakura as she turned her head towards the Akatsuki.

''So kind hearted'' Said Sasori as he smiled at Sakura.

''Thanks'' Sakura turned her whole body towards them.

''One day Sakura, you lead people'' Said Pein.

''Thanks dad and i'll be a great leader just like you.'' Said Sakura smirking. They smirked back. But then someone ruined the moment. Someone grabbed Sakura's shoulder and yanked her around. Sakura looked at the person with a glare and they glared right back at her.

''Well i'm surprised you show up Pinky, ready to lose.'' Said Karin. Sakura glared at her even harder. Sakura knew Karin was mad at her, she was mad when she first saw Sakura. Karin thought Sakura was beauitful but not now, now she thought Sakura was drop dead gergous. Karin wanted Sakura's looks and Sakura knew it, and now she knew Karin really wanted her looks.

''When have i ever loss to you, i'll tell you when, never'' Said Sakura.

''Sakura you will llose to me and Sasuke-Kun will be mine.'' Said Karin now the akatsuki was watching them argue.

''You mean stalking him isn't enough'' Said Sakura as she put her hands on her hips. Karin glared at her.

''Be quiet Sakura because me and my army can take you down right here on the spot.'' Said Karin.

''You mean your army of fan-girls? i can take them all down with my hands tied behind my back.'' Said Sakura

''That can be arraganed'' Said Karin. The akatsuki swore they saw sparks of lightning.

''You'll regret ever coming back to hidden leaf when i'm done with you.'' Said Karin.

''I regret seeing your face right now'' Said Sakura. Karin gritted her teeth, spinned on her heels, and walked away. Sakura glared bullets into Karin's head and she was sure Karin felt it.

''Who was that girl?'' Asked Konan not liking Karin one bit.

''She's Karin most annoying girl in hidden leaf village, She also hates me.'' Said Sakura.

''I'm guessing that's who your facing.'' Said Pein. Sakura nodded.

''Well then kick her ass for me then.'' Said Hidan.

''I plan too anyway'' Said Sakura. Sakura looked to her left and saw Touka, Shinji, and Kira walking towards her.

''Sakura-Chan'' Said Touka as he started running to her. He leapt on Sakura and she held him in the air. The akatsuki laughed and so did Shinji and Kira. Konan looked at Kira and her eyes went wide.

''Oh. My. Gosh. Your Kira the missing nin.'' Said Konan ''Your a legendary thief i can't believe i'm actually meeting you.'' Kira smiled at Konan.

''You know who i am? Awesome i can't believe you know me.'' Said Kira.

''Everyone this is Touka my partern, Shinji my mentor, and Kira my boss at work and mentor. Kira also let's me call her grandma.'' Said Sakura

''It's a pleasure to meet you all.'' Said Pein. ''Thanks for taking care of my daughter.''

''No problem, it was an honor, Sakura-San changed our lives.'' Said Shinji. Everyone kept talking while Sakura looked to her right. Looking back at her was Sasuke and Kakashi. Sasuke smirked at her and she could tell Kakashi was smiling under his mask. Sakura smirked back at them. The chunin examner started talking. The akatsuki, Shinji, Touka, and Kira sat down and listened.

''Good evening everyone and welcome to the chunin exams. Today the genin that claimed victory in the first round will fight against the other victors that made it too. The rules are the same as last time now for our first round.'' Said the chunin.

(I'm going to skip the matchs but the victors are. Sasuke, Naruto, Temari, Duso, and Juugo)

''Our last match please come down to the stands.'' Said the Chunin.

Sakura was about to jump down the akatsuki looked at her with a smirk. Konan and Pein said it at the same time.

''Kick that girl's ass'' Sakura nodded and jumped down Karin in front of her.

''The last match is Sakura Nagato vs Karin Uzamaki.'' Said the Chunin. Everyone could tell by the way they stared at each other that they hated each other. They knew no mercy was going to be held during this fight. Sakura and Karin was ready to kill each other, Everyone leaned in to get a better look at this fight a serious look on everyone's face. Sakura and Karin waited for the chunin to announce the fight.

''Ready...BEGIN!''

 **Hi guys hope you liked this chapter. I finally added the Akatuski back into this story i'm so happy. Also summer vaction is coming and that mean school is almost out. During summer i will be putting up stories a chapter at a time not when it's finish cause i might want to do pairings for my next fanfic. Also i have a poll out still for the next story i should do next. The details of the story are in my bio and then when you go to the poll and vote. That Fanfic will be my next project and i will announce it as my next project. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	17. Chapter 17: A Strong Fight

Karin charged at Sakura with the intent to kill. Sakura blocked and dodged all of her attacks. Karin jumped in the air and Sakura threw a kunai with a chakra string attached. Karin dodged it and Sakura pulled it back, Karin looked back and it ended up cutting her cheek. Karin landed on the ground and tried to punch Sakura. Sakura blocked the attack and punched Karin, Karin blocked it and kicked Sakura in the leg. Sakura stumbled then used her foot too do a spinning back kick right on Karin's cheek. Karin flipped backwards as Sakura ran towards her, Karin jumped high in the air and threw kunais at Sakura, Sakura jumped back and did too backflips.

''Wow Karin you aren't as weak as you were two months ago.'' Said Sakura.

''Don't be nice to me, your not to bad yourself.'' Said Karin as she turned away then looked back at Sakura.

''She's hiding something, i know that since she works for Orochimaru that she has power i have to drag it out of her.'' Thought Sakura as she then used blinding speed to come up behind Karin and kick her in the back. Karin fell to the floor then got back up with a glare. Karin then set up traps in the dirt and used chakra. The ground started to explode, Sakura dodged the rumble coming at her, A big rock came at her and Sakura used her arms to catch it. Karin and everyone else stared shock. Sakura smirked threw the rock in the air, jumped, and kicked it towards Karin. Karin jumped out the way and took out a kunai with poison attached to it. Sakura landed and Karin started trying to stab her. Sakura took out her own kunai and blocked each of her attacks, sparks kept flying as the kunais slashed at each other. Sakura jumped back. Karin was close to snapping, Sakura had to push her alittle bit farther, She smirked and ran to Karin and punched lightly for Karin to catch her punch. Sakura leaned in closer to Karin's ear.

''I will have Sasuke'' Whispered Sakura, Karin's eyes went wide. Sakura hit the jackpot. Karin grabbed her arm and threw her in the air. Sakura and Karin started punching and kicking in mid-air falling but not caring each second. They punched each other in the face and jumped back.

''YOU WILL PAY SAKURA AND SASUKE-KUN WILL BE MINE AND YOU WILL BE OROCHIMARU-SAMA'S!'' Yelled/Screamed Karin. Karin didn't care that everyone now knew what she was a spy, They couldn't stop a chunin exams fight. Karin looked at Sakura with the 'I'm going to kill you' look and charged at her. Sakura had to stay on her guard now. Karin was fighting better but Sakura was still stronger. They kicked in the air everyone looked in amazament that their legs crossed like an X. Karin then started doing handsigns. Sakura never saw these before and Karin started to spray perfume from her eyes blinding Sakura. Karin smirked. Sakura was blind. Karin started to attack her from each side was a kunai cutting her while still in the mist of her perfume.

''SAKURA'' Yelled Sasuke. The akatsuki looked towards him. Itachi watched his brother. ''You can beat her i seen you fight before and you grew stronger these last two months YOU CAN DO IT'' The akatsuki's eyes went wide then turned to a smile. They looked back at the ring. The mist has cleared you could see Sakura bleeding with her eyes still blood shut, Karin out of breath. Sakura fell to her knees.

''I made a horrible mistake.'' Thought Sakura. ''I can't see, i'm out of energy, i'm injured, all she has to do is kill me.'' Sakura could feel Karin's foot steps walking towards her. Sakura then remembered something, something Shinji had said. Sakura felt the earth around her, breathed in and out as the kunai came down. Sakura grabbed the kunai. Karin looked surprised same with everyone else. Sakura's hand started to bleed from where she grabbed the kunai.

''How?'' Asked Karin in a shocked voice. Sakura roundhouse kicked Karin in her cheek. Sakura stood and Karin looked at her as she wiped the blood from her mouth.

''Don't think that just because your enemy can't see they are defenseless.'' Said Sakura. Shinji's eyes widen again then he smiled.

''That's my girl'' Thought Shinji as he contuined to watch Sakura's fight. Karin charged at her again and Sakura moved with the wind and blocked Karin's punch. Sakura felt her weights on her arms slip off. Karin looked down and saw them. Sakura then with all her strenght punched Karin in the face. Karin was in the air and Sakura felt where Karin was and threw too chains after her, both wrapping Karin's arms. Karin looked stunned then Sakura placed chakra in her arms opened her eyes as wide as they can go, yelled, and swung Karin straight to the ground as she jumped up. Sakura aimed right for Karin with this move. Her right eye went red, she used the blood dripping from her to form a sword then came down to slash Karin. Karin turned around and saw Sakura coming towards her. She knew what was about to happen and embraced her death but instead she felt herself being lifted off the ground. Karin opened her eyes and saw Sakura standing infront of her.

''You didn't kill me'' Said Karin

''Yeah'' Said Sakura then she slapped Karin back to the floor. Karin held her cheek and looked at Sakura. Sakura was walking away. ''Next time'' Sakura looked back at her ''I **will** kill you'' Sakua then walked away from Karin. Karin looked at her in shock before getting up by her left then stumbling to the floor. Sakura walked back to Karin to help her when she felt something inside her and fell to floor along side Karin.

''SAKURA!'' Screamed the akatuki, Shinji, Touka, Kira the rookie 12, Inari, Konohamaru, and Tazuna. Everyone saw and felt the air go dark once. The second time they looked at the arena and Karin wasn't there anymore. Everyone looked surprised. The arena went dark again and stayed that way, Sasuke jumped down to the arena and ran to Sakura. He flipped her on her upward side. He held her head up.

''Sakura are you ok?'' Asked Sasuke worried, loud enough for Sakura to hear but no one else. Sakura didn't say nothing at first. Sasuke began to worry, Sakura then coughed alittle and looked at Sasuke with tired eyes.

''Sa-Sasuke'' Said Sakura weakly as she held up her hand. Sasuke took it.

''It's ok i'm going to bring you to the stands.'' Said Sasuke as he started to lift Sakura.

''I can walk'' Said Sakura as she stubbornly tried but failed. Sasuke caught her before she fell. He placed her arm around his neck and grabbed her other arm.

''Let's take baby steps'' Said Sasuke as he and Sakura walked to the stands. Naruto knew not to get in the way, everyone did. Sasuke and Sakura kept walking, Sakura pointed to her family. They walked till they were half way there. Sakura looked up and could see them looking at the arena with a worried expression. Sasuke and Sakura walked alittle faster, Sakura used her weak voice to call for her mom.

Konan was looking so worried.

''Pein i'm going in there and getting her.'' Said Konan

''No i'll go'' Said Pein. Konan looked at him with the 'let me go' face. Right as Konan was about to jump down there she stopped.

''Mother'' Said a weak familiar voice. Konan looked to her left and saw Sasuke holding up Sakura walking to them. Everyone looked surprised.

''My baby'' Said Konan as she ran to them. The akatsuki, Shinji, Touka, and Kira behind her. Sasuke letted go of Sakura as she tried walking to Konan. He stayed behind her just in case. Sakura and Konan reunited with Konan squeezing the life out of her.

''Mother i can't breath'' Said Sakura as her eyes started to drop. Konan letted go and held her.

''How did you get out of there?'' Asked Pein. Everyone surrounding Sakura.

''Sasuke brought saved me and helped me get here.'' Said Sakura as she did her best to smile at Sasuke. She mangied a weak smile. Sasuke looked back at her with a shock look then a smile. Everyone looked at him, Sasuke looked at everyone.

''Thank you'' Said Konan and Pein.

''Don't mention it.'' Said Sasuke. Kakazu walked towards Sakura and started to heal her. Everyone watched. The hokage, Kazakage, Mizukage, Tachikage, and the Rykage walked over to them.

''Is Sakura ok?'' Asked The Hokage.

''Alittle she needs to rest for now.'' Said Kakazu. The Hokage nodded then looked at the darkness around the arena.

''Orochimaru must have something to do with this and that Karin girl must have been a spy.'' Said Hiruzen. They watched as Sakura moved her hand.

''I knew it'' Said Sakura causing everyone to smirk and smile.

''We need to figure out what's going on right no-'' Hiruzen was cut off by a growl. They looked at the source and saw the Shakaku.

''Damn it'' Said Shinji and Kira. Everyone saw a huge boulder coming straight for them. Pein used Almighty push and the rock went back to the source.

''Sasuke get Sakura out of here and back to her house, we'll fight the shakaku and find Orochimaru.'' Said Hiruzen. Sasuke nodded and picked up Sakura bridly style. Konan looked back and smiled. Sasuke saw Konan and looked down at Sakura then blushed. He then jumped away.

Sasuke contuined to jump towards Sakura's house. Once he got there he reached in her pocket and took out her keys, He unlocked the door and walked inside. Sasuke carried Sakura to her bed and layed her down. She looked at him.

''Where's mother?'' Asked Sakura weakly.

''She fighting right now, do you need anything right now?'' Asked Sasuke.

''I could use some water'' Said Sakura. Sasuke nodded and walked to the kitchen then came back to Sakura's room with a cup of water.

''Thank you'' Said Sakura.

''No problem'' Said Sasuke as he watched Sakura drink it down. ''Anything else''

''No i'm good now'' Said Sakura with a smile.

''I don't believe you, i want you too rest still, i have to see what's up'' Said Sasuke as he turned to leave the room.

''Sasuke'' Said Sakura in a worried voice. Sasuke turned to look at her. ''Be careful'' Sasuke nodded then walked out the room and closed her door.

The Akatsuki, The Kages, Kira, Touka, and Shinji jumped right to where the Shakaku was. They saw Naruto fighting along with a couple other ninjas. They stood and watched.

''What happened to Gaara?'' Thought the Kazakage as he looked at his son with a frown on his face.

''Don't worry Kazakage your son will be fine Kukuku.'' Said a snakey voice. They all looked around and glared.

''Show your face.'' Said Sasori.

''Kukuku oh Sasori if you missed me that much then you should of said something.'' Said Orochimaru as he made himself known. ''By the way did you guys like my little gift i did to Sakura.''

''You will pay for harming her Orochimaru.'' Said Itachi.

''It is you guys who will be harmed or at least is being harmed.'' Said Orochimaru with a grin.

''What did you do.'' Said Konan with a glare.

'' I sent attackers to rain, sand, and other places.'' Said Orochimaru. ''Hope you all like my gifts kukukukukukuku'' Orochimaru disappered.

''Shit'' Said Kisame

''What do we do now?'' Asked Zetsu.

''Now we split up.'' Said Hiruzen. Everyone looked at him. ''You guys go to rain and protect it, Kazakage and Mizukage go to sand and save the villagers. Tachikage and Rykage go to the other villiges and save the rest. I'll fight Orochimaru.'' Everyone nodded, The akatsuki and everyone else jumped off. While Hiruzen went after Orochimaru.

Hiruzen went to the top of the Hokage's tower and found him.

''Orochimaru why are attacking everyone.'' Said Hiruzen.

''Hiruzen kukuku i'll stop right now...Just give me the Uchiha and the Pink haired Nagato.'' Said Orochimaru with his arm extended.

''Never'' Said Hiruzen as he got in his fighting stance. Orochimaru frowned.

''Fine you asked for it'' Said Orochimaru then he charged at Hiruzen.

Sasuke was with Naruto, Temari, and Kunkuro fighting Gaara.

''We can't stop him.'' Said Temari as she dodged another one of the Shakaku's attack.

''Yes we can'' Said Kunkuro

''We need to find his weakness.'' Said Sasuke.

''He doesn't have one'' Said Temari.

''Everyone has a weakness...maybe it's someone'' Said Naruto.

''IS there anyone that Gaara cares about cause it's obvious that he don't like y'all.'' Said Sasuke.

''No one, Gaara cares for no one except...'' Said Kunkuro as he started to think. He remembered when He threw a kunai at Sakura and Gaara blocked it with his sand then threathed him if he ever attacked Sakura again. ''SAKURA'' Yelled Kunkuro getting everyone's attention.

''What about Sakura'' Said Sasuke as he glared at Kunkuro.

''That's right Gaara cares about Sakura you need to bring her here to talk to him.'' Said Temari.

''No way she is resting right now'' Said Sasuke.

''Sasuke stop loving Sakura-Chan for a moment and help us.'' Said Naruto smirking at Sasuke.

''I don't love Sakura'' Said Sasuke.

''GET HER!'' Yelled Temari and Kunkuro. Sasuke and Naruto jumped alittle then Sasuke went to Sakura's house to get her.

Sakura was laying in her bed still sleep when Sasuke came in. He walked to her bedside.

''She's adorable when she's sleeping.'' Thought Sasuke as he stared down at Sakura. He came to his senseing, shook his head, and tapped her shoulder. Sakura opened her eyes softly and closed them again. Sasuke smiled softly at her then tapped her again. Sakura opened her eyes again and yawned an adorable yawn. She looked up to see Sasuke.

''Sasuke what are you doin here?'' Asked Sakura.

''Gaara has gone out of control we need you.'' Said Sasuke as Sakura sat up and winced. She wasn't fully healed yet. Sasuke helped her out of bed and placed her arm over his neck and held her hand.

''We need to get there quick, can you jump on trees?'' Asked Sasuke.

''I can try'' Said Sakura then they went off jumping trees and making their way to the fight.

Once they got there Sakura looked at Gaara with a shocked expression.

''Only you can save him.'' Said Sasuke to Sakura as she looked at him then back to Gaara. Sakura did her best to jump to another tree. She almost fell but hung on to the tree for support.

''GAARA'' Yelled Sakura. The Shakaku looked at her and his eyes widen. ''Please stop this'' He then looked at her with evil eyes and tried to attack her. Sakura looked at the Shakaku and he stopped right when he almost hit her. Sakura stared at him with a weak look. The Shakaku's eyes went evil and he engulfed Sakura in his hands.

''SAKURA!''Screamed Naruto, Temari, Kunkuro, and Sasuke as they saw the Shakaku take itself and Sakura in the air. The Shakaku was in the air and looked at Sakura as he opened his hands. Sakura's eyes were closed and the Shakakuk stared at her with wide eyes. His eyes looked worried and scared. The Shakaku started going away showing Gaara's body.

''It's working'' Said Temari as they all stared at Gaara. Gaara's body was almost back he was still half Shakaku. Sakura opened her eyes and looked at Gaara the sand under them keeping them in the air. Sakura stood on her feet and walked slowly to Gaara and hugged him.

''Please come back Gaara-Kun i miss you'' Said Sakura as one tear dripped from her eye and onto Gaara's arm. Gaara looked surprised at Sakura as the Shakaku went away. Gaara fainted in mid-air making the sand under them disappear. Sakura and Gaara started to fall to the ground. Sakura Screamed as they fell from the air. Gaara opened his eyes and saw Sakura falling along with him. He used his sand to get it around Sakura's waist pulled her to him and had the sand form a sand cloud under him and Sakura. Sakura looked at the ground then at Gaara. He looked sad.

''Sakura-Chan i'm sorry, are you alright?'' Asked Gaara sadly. Sakura stood up on the cloud next to Gaara.

''Yeah'' Said Sakura happily as she hugged Gaara again. ''Thanks for saving me'' Gaara blushed and smiled at her.

''N-No problem Sakura-Chan'' Said Gaara as he held on too her. Sakura laughed as they reached the bottom. Sasuke, Naruto, Temari, and Kunkuro ran over as they stood on the ground.

''Gaara, Sakura are you ok?'' Asked Temari.

''Yeah i'm fine.'' Said Sakura holding onto Gaara.

''Same'' Said Gaara.

''Sakura it's time to go back home'' Said Sasuke. Sakura limped to Sasuke and put her arm around as they started walking. Naruto, Gaara, Kunkuro, and Temari joined them back to leaf. There they saw a fight on the roof.

''Is that...Orochimaru.'' Said Sakura.

''We have to stop him'' Said Sasuke.

''I'll go see if the villagers are ok.'' Said Naruto.

''We'll join you'' Said Gaara. Temari and Kunkuro nodded. Sakura and Sasuke then jumped on the roof and to the battle with the Hokage and Orochimaru. They stared as the Hokage killed himself and stopped Orochimaru from using his arms.

''HOKAGE-SAMA!'' Screamed Sasuke and Sakura as he fell to the ground. Orochimaru looked at them.

''Aww you too came to save your beloved Hokage, How sweet'' Said Orochimaru. They glared at him.

''I will never forgive you for this.'' Said Sakura.

''Well maybe now you understand the power i possess.'' Said Orochimaru. Kabuto and Karin came out. Karin on Kabuto's back.

''Hi Sasuke-Kun'' Said Karin. He and Sakura glared at her.

''Well then i guess we'll be on our way.'' Said Orochimaru then he Kabuto and Karin disappered. Sasuke and Sakura walked up to the Hokage's body.

''Sakura, Sasuke'' Said Hiruzen

''Hokage-sama'' Said Sasuke and Sakura at the same time.

''Please protect this village i beg of you'' Said Hiruzen. ''Find a new Hokage and make sure it's a good one, one that will care for this village just as i have. Hopefully one of my former students. NOT Orochimaru.'' He laughed at his remark.

''We'll get everything back in shape Hokage-sama we promise'' Said Sasuke. Hiruzen lifted his weak hand as Sakura and Sasuke bent down. Hiruzen touched Sakura's face with his hand as a tear dropped from his eye. Sakura touched his hand with hers.

''Thank you.'' Said Hiruzen with his dying breath. His hand fell from Sakura's face laying lifeless in her own. She looked at the now dead hokage and closed her eyes. Sasuke knew Sakura was sad and placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him as he smiled.

''It's ok'' Said Sasuke. Sakura nodded at him and Sasuke lifted her up. Sakura turned her right eye red and to Sasuke's regret cut herself to let the blood flow. Sakura then used the blood and made a blood surface under Hiruzen and lifted him in the air.

''Let's go'' Said Sakura as they went with Hiruzen's body back to the Hokage's tower. Everyone looked shocked and surprised there. Sakura gave them the body and they thanked her. Sakura and Sasuke nodded and walked away.

''I can't believe the Hokage died.'' Said Sakura.

''Don't worry Sakura, Everything will be alright. They already said that they are going to track down Hiruzen's old students and have them take his place. Everything should be fine.'' Said Sasuke as he assured her not to worry. Sakura looked in the direction of the Rain and the other villages.

''I hope so''

 **Well guys here is another chapter i hope you all like it. I know what your thinking what happened to Sakura. Orochimaru put a poison in her as he knocked her out that is why she is like that in this chapter. Anyway thanks for reading so far and remember to review thanks again guys.**


	18. Chapter 18: The New Leaf

It's been a day after the Hokage's funural. Everyone was still alittle sad, Naruto missed the old man, Same with Asuma and Konohamaru. Sakura missed him too. Sasuke has helped Sakura and now she can walk again on two feet. Sakura has heard about the attack on Rain and hoped that the Akatsuki was ok. She didn't need to worry. They were S-ranked Ninjas they could fend for themselves. Now it's been a two weeks since the Hokage died and Sakura did her best to find a new Hokage to look after Leaf. She and Naruto both found Hiruzen's old student named Jiraya but he turned them down. Jiraya said that his other teammate could do it, Her name was Tsunade Senju. Naruto and Jiraya said they were going to leave in 3 days to go find her.

Sakura was home when she felt a strange dark energy coming from outside. Sakura equiped all her ninja gear and went outside. She was kind of surprised at first no one was there. She locked her door and kept walking down the streets of Konoha. Sakura saw a dark figure in the distance, She saw that the person was Naruto. She looked at him and ran to him.

''Naruto-Kun'' Said Sakura as she approached him. He looked back smiled, and waved.

''Sakura-Chan what are you doing here?'' Asked Naruto.

''I sensed something.'' Said Sakura as she looked in the direction of the aura.

''So you sensed it too it has something to do with Sasuke.'' Said Naruto as frowned.

''I have to stop him.'' Said Sakura.

''I'm coming with you'' Said Naruto.

''No your not!'' Yelled Sakura.

''Sakura-Chan, Sasuke has been my friend since like forever. I have to help get him back.'' Said Naruto

''Fine'' Said Sakura as she smiled at Naruto. ''We can go together.'' Naruto smiled at her.

''Thanks Sakura-Chan'' Said Naruto as they stared in the direction of the dark aura. Sakura moved her hand behind Naruto's head and hit him in the neck. Naruto fell forward slowly, Sakura caught him by the back of his jacket. She picked him up and put him on the nearest bench. She looked at him with a sad expression while he layed down.

''I'm sorry Naruto, I can't lose anyone else. You can't take on Sasuke with the information you know, But i can'' Said Sakura. Then she jumped off in the direction to find Sasuke.

Sasuke was walking then he stopped as Sakura landed a few feet behind him.

''Sasuke'' Said Sakura with a glare. Sasuke spinned around slowly and looked at her.

''Sakura'' Said Sasuke as he looked at her. They stared at each other which seemed like forever.

''Sasuke i'm not going to let you leave the village.'' Said Sakura as she went into a fighting stance. Sasuke got into a fighting stance.

''I must leave, I need power to kill Itachi.'' Said Sasuke. Sakura looked disappointed at Sasuke.

''I can't let you go to Orochimaru'' Said Sakura then she charged at Sasuke and started punching. Sasuke blocked her punches and threw some at her. Sakura blocked and dodged those they punched again and their fists met. They stayed in their pose trying to get the other fist to slip. Sakura and Sasuke jumped back.

''This won't be an easy match.'' Thought Sakura. Sasuke charged at her with the intent to kill. Sakura kicked at Sasuke and he blocked it with two hands. Sakura's hands landed on the floor, she twisted her sides and kicked Sasuke in the face. Sasuke flew sides spinning in the air as he landed. Sakura got into her fighting stance again. Sasuke sat up and wiped the blood from his mouth. Sasuke got up and stared at Sakura.

''This won't be an easy match.'' Thought Sasuke then he got back into his stance. Sasuke jumped in the air and kicked Sakura in the side. Sakura winced at the kick and blocked the punches coming right after. Sakura then kicked Sasuke, He grabbed her leg and threw her. Sakura did a backflip recovery and landed on her feet. They contuined to fight for an hour.

Sakura kicked Sasuke in the air then grabbed his throat, She then started bringing him down to the ground at lightning speed. Sasuke closed his eyes tight when he heard a voice.

''Sasuke'' Said the snaky voice. Sasuke opened his eyes and went into his mind.

Sasuke's mind

''Sasuke'' Said he voice again. Sasuke looked around alittle nervous.

''Where are you?'' Asked Sasuke with venom in his voice.

''Don't worry about that right now. Right now you need my help to defeat Sakura.'' Said the voice as a dark shadow circled around Sasuke.

''I-I don't need your help.'' Said Sasuke.

''Yes you do Sasuke. Give in to the power.'' Said the voice that showed itself to be Orochimaru. Sasuke screamed as the power consumed him.

In the real world

Sasuke's skin had black symbols going and the right side of his body and his right eye was black with a yellow pupil inside. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's throat, spinned, and slammed her to the ground. Sasuke jumped back. Sakura groaned and got up. She looked at Sasuke and her eyes went wide with shock. Sasuke stared at her with a killer smile. Sakura looked at him with worry. She knew she had to fight even harder now. Sasuke started using hand signs and made 3 of himself. Sakura took out her flute and played the tune mirror. Inner Sakura jumped out of her and was ready to fight.

'' **Chaaaaaa let's get him** '' Said Inner Sakura as she got in a fighting pose. Three Sasuke's and the two Sakura's ran at each other. The real Sasuke and Sakura fought each other while the clones fought each other. The clones killed each other as the real Sasuke punched Sakura into the water. Sakura floated to the top and stared at him.

''Why Sasuke why?'' Asked Sakura with a weak look.

''I have to defeat Itachi'' Said Sasuke. Sakura then placed chakra in her feet and stood on the water. Sasuke placed chakra in his feet and walked onto the water. Sakura and Sasuke charged at each other with a kunai in hand. They slashed at each other trying their best to take down each other. Sasuke kicked Sakura in the air, Sakura recovered and threw three kunais at Sasuke with paper bombs tied to it. Sasuke jumped out the way as they exploded. Sakura pulled out her flute and played call of the snakes. Sasuke was trapped with snakes tieing him to the ground. Sakura used her flute and swung it at Sasuke. Sasuke was hit and stayed in place. Sakura then placed more chakra in her arms and punched him in the gut. This made him fly backwards. Sasuke's skin went gray with a black diamond on his nose, His hair grew out and his gray and blue hair reached his back. He had wings that looked like hands glued to the fingers wings on his back. He stood up again and came up behind her, Sakura looked surprised. Sasuke leaned in closer so his lips were near her ear.

''You can't beat me'' Said Sasuke. He stabbed Sakura in the back with a kunai. She went down to the ground. Sasuke stood up and looked at the body on the floor. He then turned and started walking away.

Sakura's mind

''I can't beat Sasuke in this state...i-i'll lose.'' Said Sakura.

'' No you can win.'' Said a voice. Sakura looked around and saw a woman that looked like a demon.

''What are you?'' Asked Sakura. She stared at the woman.

''I'm your curse mark demon.'' Said the woman.

''Does Sasuke have one too?'' Asked Sakura.

''No your curse mark is different from everyone else's.'' Said the woman. Sakura looked at her wanting to ask more questions but knew she couldn't.

''What are you doing here?'' Asked Sakura to her demon.

''I'm here to help you beat Sasuke and return him to his senses. I want you to give in to the power...you have too.'' Sakura nodded and letted the darkness take over.

''I will still be in control right?'' Asked Sakura. The woman nodded.

''You will, don't worry, you have nothing to fear.'' Sakura was completely consumed by the darkness.

In the real world.

Sasuke looked back as he saw dark aura going around Sakura. He turned around fully and stared at her. Orochimaru stared at her to with a shocked expresstion. Sakura started to stand and transform. Her hair turned black, Her eyes were as red as blood, Her nails grew a little longer, Her outfit went jet black, A black tail came from behind her with a arrow pointed tip, and two big black bat wings ripped out of her back.

''Sakura'' Said Sasuke.

''I'm going to get you.'' Said Sakura. Sasuke looked at her with a surprised look, Sakura's voice was a mixture of her's and a demon's. She charged at Sasuke with unbelieveable speed, She punched him in the back, he flew forward, Sakura then kicked him in the chin. Sasuke flew up into the air, Sakura used her wings to fly up after him and slashed him with her claws. Sasuke started falling but recovered in the air. Sasuke started using his wings to fly as well. They took out a Kunai and slashed at each other. They both fell to the floor and stood up. Sasuke started charging up a chadori but it went black. Sakura started charging her own move called Hunter. She then added their demon power to it and they charged at each other.

''SASUKE!" Screamed Sakura as she kept running.

''SAKURA!'' Sreamed Sasuke as he kept running. They ran up the Hokage's and Madara's head.

''Sakura you can do it.'' Said The woman in her head.

''Sasuke you can do it'' Said Orochimaru in his head.

They jumped from the heads right at each other, they extended their arm's with the attack.

''BLACK CHADORI!''

''SHINIMIGAMI HUNTER!''

They clashed right in the middle doing their best to over come each other. They added more and more chakra. They pushed with all their strenght. Sakura's arm started to give out she knew she wasn't suppose to fight till she was fully healed but she couldn't help herself. She pushed harder and harder. They screamed as a huge explosion blew them apart. Sasuke fell straight to the ground unconsious, He went straight out of his cursed mark form blood coming out of him. Sakura fell to the ground hard too, She was bleeding alot also, She forced herself to look over at Sasuke's body. She used all her might to crawl over to Sasuke still in her cursed mark demon form. When she got there she started healing him.

''Sasuke please be ok'' Said Sakura as she contuined to heal him. ''I can't let you go'' Sakura healed Sasuke using the last of her chakra and her resevered chakra. Sakura used up the last off it and fell unconsious coming out of her cursed mark form. Sasuke woke a couple minutes later. He stood up and saw Orochimaru standing across from him.

''Well Sasuke are you ready to go?'' Asked Orochimaru. Sasuke nodded, looked at Sakura's body and sarted walking away. He stopped and looked back again then a question popped in his head.

''How did i live? Who saved me?'' Thought Sasuke. He then noticed the green chakra start to fade from his body. His eyes went wide and he looked at Sakura again, her body laying there. ''It was Sakura, she healed me'' Sasuke felt guilty the girl that he just fought to the death, the girl that he tried to kill, the girl that he slashed, had healed and saved his life. He clenched his fist he felt like such a jerk.

''Come on Sasuke.'' Said Orochimaru.

''No'' Said Sasuke as he looked down.

''Pardon?'' Said Orochimaru as he glared at him.

''I SAID NO I'M STAYING IN THE LEAF'' Yelled Sasuke as he turned to face Orochimaru.

''You can't stay here, Sakura tried to kill you.''

''She tried to save me'' Said Sasuke getting mad at Orochimaru.

''Sasuke if you won't complete your goal if you don't come with me. Your goal is to kill Itachi.''

''Wrong'' Said Sasuke. Orochimaru looked at him with a 'What do you mean' look ''My goal and my dream is to protect Sakura-Chan with my life.'' Sasuke clenched his fist.

''She is most likly dead by now, you killed her.'' Said Orochimaru.

''Sakura wouldn't die that easily, Sakura doesn't give up, she finds her own way to get stronger then the rest she stands out. If anything i want to learn from her.'' Said Sasuke with so much pride and confidence that Orochimaru was shocked by his speech. ''You are not going to take away the only thing that matters in my life now.'' Orochimaru glared at him. Sasuke knew he was going to attack and threw a kunai at Orochimaru, he dodged but when he turned back to Sasuke he was gone along with Sakura's body.

Sasuke jumped through the night with Sakura's body back to the Uchiha mansion. He got inside and walked to the couch and placed her down. Sasuke then took a blanket and placed it on her. He packed her up and sat on his knees waiting for Sakura to wake up.

It was morning time the Akatsuki was going back to Konoha to find Sakura.

''I wonder how she is?'' Said Deidara.

''Sakura's a strong girl she's ok'' Said Zetsu. They all smiled as they remembered all the times Sakura would go around even after injury. They made it to Konoha by 2pm. They walked inside and saw the village looked alittle out of order. They looked around heard someone talk out Hiruzen's death.

''The Hokage is dead?'' Said Konan as she thought that Orochimaru must of killed him. But she wasn't the only one who thought that, Everyone was thinking the same thing.

''Now i'm worried let's go to Sakura's house'' Said Konan as they all followed after her. They got to Sakura's house and searched her house, she wasn't anywhere to be seen. They started getting worried again.

''Please be ok oh please please please please be ok.'' Said Konan begging Kami.

''We should ask around town.'' Said Pein.

''That's a good idea maybe they know where she is.'' Said Sasori. They walked out Sakura house and walked around asking if people saw her. They then saw Naruto laying on a bench, they walked to him.

''Naruto'' Said Konan as she approached him, He didn't answer back she called for him again and like last time she ain't get no response. Once they got to the bench they saw he was asleep. Itachi didn't want to wait he pushed Naruto till he woke up. Naruto stood up and looked at them.

''What do you guys want i don't have anything.'' Said Naruto.

''We're not here to take anything from you, We want to ask you a question.'' Said Kakuzu.

''What is it?'' Asked Naruto staring at them with one eyebrow raised.

''Do you know where Sakura Nagato is?'' Asked Konan.

''Who wants to know?'' Asked Naruto.

''We do, We are Sakura's parents.'' Said Pein. Naruto nodded.

''I don't know much about what's going on but yesterday there was a dark aura that i was going to check it, It turns out that Sakura was doing the same. We figured out that the source was Sasuke, We were going to stop Sasuke together but i guess she must have knocked me out and fought Sasuke by herself.'' Said Naruto. They all looked at him with a shocked face. ''She could be with Sasuke.'' The akatsuki nodded.

''Thanks Naruto'' Said Konan then they jumped in the air.

''We have to find Sakura-Chan'' Said Tobi.

''We should check the Uchiha mansion.'' Said Itachi. ''I still have the keys.''

''Then that is where we will go.'' Said Pein. They started to zing zang through Konoha to the Uchiha mansion.

Once they got there Itachi letted them in. They splited into groups of two and sreached the house.

''I found them'' Said Konan. They all came one by one and looked at the scene infront of them. Konan awwed. Sasuke was sleep on Sakura's belly while Sakura layed on the couch. Sakura slowly opened her eyes and looked at the weight on her gut. She saw Sasuke and smiled, she then ruffled his hair, Sasuke woke up to the soft touch of Sakura's hand. He looked straight at her.

''Sakura'' Said Sasuke as he jumped up. ''How are you feeling?''

''I'm fine'' Said Sakura smiing at her.

''Sakura don't lie to me do you need anything.'' Said Sasuke with a worried expression.

''I guess i'm hungry.'' Said Sakura as she shrugged her shoulders. Sasuke ran to the kitchen as Sakura smiled at him. The Akatsuki watched them from behind the doorway. Sasuke came back with soup and a tray. Sakura sat up on the couch and Sasuke sat next to her. He placed the tray on his lap and started to feed Sakura. Sakura looked at him with a eyebrow raised.

''Let me feed you.'' Said Sasuke. Sakura giggled and opened her mouth. Sasuke started feeding her with no second thought. He kept this up untill the food was all gone. Sasuke took the bowl to the kitchen. Sakura watched him go and noticed the Akatsuki looking at her.

''Sakura'' Said Konan.

''Mom what are you doing here? Is rain ok?'' Asked Sakura.

''Yeah everything is good.'' Said Konan. Sasuke came back to the room and saw them. He sat down next to Sakura and looked at Itachi. Sakura got up and it caught his attention.

''Where are you going?'' Asked Sasuke with worry clearly in his voice.

''To the bathroom don't worry Sasuke-Kun i will be back in a moment.'' Said Sakura as she walked to the bathroom stumbling alittle. Sasuke blushed, She just called him Sasuke-Kun after so long she finally respected him. But Sasuke didn't think of it like that, He had a warmness in his chest, He remembered when his mom talked to him about love. Sasuke thought it over and figured it out. He liked Sakura.

''You too would look so cute together.'' Said Konan making Sasuke blush harder, she laughed. Itachi smiled then Sasuke walked up to him.

''I don't want to kill you anymore Itachi. Said Sasuke. Itachi looked at him with a shocked expression. ''I have a new goal and it's to protect Sakura-Chan with my life.'' Konan screamed like a fan girl.

''Oh. My. Gosh. you and Sakura.'' Said Konan.

''Well if your going to protect my daughter then you need training.'' Said Pein.

''Which is where we come in.'' Said Itachi.

''We will teach you what you need to know.'' Said Kisame.

''He can be Sakura-Chan's partern.'' Said Hidan.

''Would you like that?'' Asked Pein. Sasuke didn't have to think he knew he was going to accept this offer.

''I would be honored.'' Said Sasuke as he shook Pein's hand. Sakura came stumbling in the room. Sasuke ran over to her and helped her over to the Akatsuki.

''Sakura meet your new partern, Sasuke will be joining us.'' Said Pein. Sakura looked shocked and turned to Sasuke. He smiled at her and nodded. Sakura jumped and hugged Sasuke. He and Sakura both laughed. The akatsuki smiled.

''This is great we can be parterns now'' Said Sakura.

''I can't wait.'' Said Sasuke.

''Then start packing your things its time we left and go to rain.'' Said Konan. The Akatsuki walked outside to explore while Sakura and Sasuke packed. They were in his room.

''How do you feel about me Sasuke-Kun i want the truth.'' Said Sakura as she looked down. Sasuke smiled at her and walked to her, he gently lifted her chin to face him. They stared at each other then Sasuke smirked. He leaned in and kissed Sakura on her lips. Sakura's whole face went red. After a few more seconds Sasuke pulled away.

''That's how i feel about you'' Said Sasuke with a smirk. He then finished packing and they went to Sakura's house and packed her things. Once they finished they met up with the Akatsuki. Pein took their bags and placed them in a scroll. Sasuke picked up Sakura bridly style and carried her she wrapped her arms around his neck. Naruto ran to them.

''Well Sasuke teme Sakura-Chan i'll see you guys i'm leaving for training.'' Said Naruto

''We are too.'' Said Sakura.

''Well i will see you in three years time.'' Said Naruto as he ran back inside the village to wait for his trainer. The akatsuki, and Sasuke started jumping through trees till they made it back to the rain.

Pein setted Sasuke's room up and after a few months Sakura was up and they started training again. Sasuke and Sakura sparred. At the end it was a tie. The akatsuki knew they were getting stronger and they knew that Sakura and Sasuke was also training to protect each other. They smiled at each at the end of the match.

''Your getting Stronger.'' Said Sakura as she smiled at Sasuke.

''Same to you.'' Said Sasuke. They then started another battle and charged up attacks.

''I won't let you get stronger.'' Said Sakura and Sasuke at the same time with a smirk. The akatsuki smiled. Sakura and Sasuke clashed their attacks. Sakura used her blood to form a sword while Sasuke took out his, they clashed again. But stood back to back.

''This is our power'' Said Sasuke

''Our power together.'' Said Sakura

''This is the power of the unknown'' Said Sasuke and Sakura at the same time. Konan and Pein smiled at their partern name.

''Just like us Pein.'' Said Konan

''Indeed Konan'' Said Pein. They looked at each other and smiled they then talked at the same time.

''Just like us''

 **Well guys this is the end of the story i think it was a good ending i hope you all liked it. As you know i have a poll out but just so you don't have to go to my bio and look for it i'll just say them here.**

 **Life and Death: When Light and L start working on the Kira case they run into a girl who might be able to help them. But Ms. Sakura Hauno has a secret of her owe, will it interfere with Light's plans or will he help her with her plans. (Death note, Naruto cross over)**

 **Akatsuki team of genin: Sasori has a little sister named Sakura, Itachi has a little brother named Sasuke and when Pein saves Gaara from evil each of these kids come into the Akatsuki. Being different in their own way. Will the three kids care for each other snd protect rain or will they go to Konoha after rain is attacked. (Naruto story)**

 **One Punch Wolf: When Genos and Saitama are training they encounter something they never thought they would. A girl that acts like a wolf. They don't know what to do with and they don't want to leave her alone. What will happen to her and what will they do.**

 **(Once Punch Man and Naruto crossover)**

 **The Pink Demon: Sakura never knew who her father was and never thought about it till after she had a strange dreams about a very powerful ruler which was nothing but a powerful flame. After their first encounter Sakura wants to learn more about him and how they are connected.**

 **(Blue Exorcist and Naruto crossover)**

 **The Most Powerful Demon: Sakura avoided many people and has a secret twin that even though they have different fathers they still have the same blood but her demon was much more powerful and was sealed in her when she was just a baby. When Sakura starts losing control at times can her twin help her or will she end up doing what the demon wants and kills every living thing. (Naruto story)**

 **These are the stories you can choose. Please vote and review thank you and have a great day. I will start the story later on after a week of you all voting thank you again.**


End file.
